Cold Fingers
by QQQ p
Summary: Subzero's story through Mortal KombatI. Hanzo Hasashi codenamed: Scorpion has returned from the dead more powerful than ever before. His only aim is to find and hunt down the member of the Lin Kuei who not only murdered him, but his entire clan.
1. The Lin Kuei

Chapter 1: The Lin Kuei  
  
It was a windy day and the sun shone over the distant mountains. The clouds were a mixture of textures and coulers all white and blue as the sky merged with the cloud. In the valley below the many houses of the secret city of the Lin Kuei lined the landscape. Dragon's gate over looked the sandy Gobi desert as fortified as ever. The guards looked out through arrow slits to the sand outside. The unlucky jobs that nobody wanted. The soldiers patrolled the various battlements; some up the top of mountains took short watches in the freezing snow and icy weather before their partners took over. Down below in the green weathers and pleasant valleys in the great squares that were scattered across the mountains, the Lin Kuei soldiers dressed in simple red practiced dreaming of the day when they might become an Arch assassin.  
  
The larger houses below in the green valley belonged to the arch assassins; the fighters who excelled in pretty much everything and were paid by far the most of all the Lin Kuei. Birds twittered in the trees as gently on the tip of the wind you could hear their chanting "hut, hut, ha!" Slowly and in rhythm you could see some of them distantly, punching in unison or kicking and going through the various movements that defined who they were in their clan. The Lin Kuei had grown very rapidly in power recently. An entire ninja clan had been wiped out at their orders and had given their rivals a taste of true fear. The world of assassins was on its edge in fear of this strong criminal powerbase: The Lin Kuei.  
  
The Shiri Ryu they had once been called. They were small compared to the Lin Kuei but they had stepped out of line once too often. An assassin so the story goes was sent in by the name of Subzero, he eliminated the entire clan killing and slaughtering mercilessly until none were left alive. There was nothing left of their Grandmaster or their anchient ways. The warning had been made and the ninjas stepped into line. The Lin Kuei held the sway in the underworld now and it showed in their growing numbers.  
  
Subzero had become a legend for his murdering, his crimes, and his destruction. He had become a pinnacle of strength in the underworld that everyone looked upon with jealousy or admiration. They all wanted to have his power, his power over death that they lacked. His life was a mystery to all. There were few who could say they knew him. Even faking the association was dangerous. There were many many people who wanted him dead for what he did.  
  
Although the Ninja did not work as one organization, the honor of their clans as a whole was always strong. The Shiri Ryu was one of the oldest Ninja clans and the new generations wanted payment for the knowledge that they had lost. Although they dare not speak the name aloud, Subzero was the one they wanted, dead or alive... but ultimately dead. Then they could show the Lin Kuei that none of their members were too arrogant for death.  
  
Down in the glade past the wooden houses were the richer members of the Lin Kuei - mostly the arch assassins. At the far end of the path there was a very large stone wall with metal steaks daggers and barbed wire sprawled on top. It hadn't always been that way. Once the wall had been only a few meters high, now it was six and thickly layered. Once you could have walked right up to the door and knocked although it would do you little good. Now you had to walk through the gate that was guarded by soldiers day and night. Black belted Lin Kuei dressed in red guarded the entrance and patrolled the walls. It was if you could believe it, a fortress inside a fortress. At first it is hard for an outsider to imagine why an assassin amongst assassins would fear to be assassinated. But for the owner of this house there were reasons.  
  
The employer was rich, he had completed many a mission for the Grandmaster and had come out of it with lots of money. Money of course that other people wanted, and a reputation that other people wanted to remove. The Lily ponds were beautiful inside and you could see the reflection of the red guards walking past them at night under moonlight and in the day in sunlight. The whole house was kept very tightly under control and orderly. The owner picked the guards himself personally from the graduation ceremonies. The black belts were the top rank before Arch assassins. They were all doing their final work for the Grand master before they ascended to the final rank. Advanced guard duty was seen as a valuable way to graduate into the top ranks of the Lin Kuei. It wasn't easy.  
  
The patrolling was changed every week making it almost impossible for spies to formulate any plans. But there were attempts on the security; people did now and again get in. They were squashed quickly and the defenses were improved over and over again until the pretty mansion had now taking its present form. Torture made short work of their morals to protect their own masters.  
  
With all this set aside you could perhaps imagine what the tension was liked when someone tried to knock on the front door. You could imagine how the guards would glare ready at any moment to hurl shurikens at the offenders head. His name was Cyrax, dark skin and a funny dress sense. Today he was coming up to the gates in black jeans and a yellow t-shirt as ridiculously western and casual as he could possibly get. The thought that the guards would not appreciate this was not on his list of concerns. His arms were bare and you could see the rounded shapes of his muscles past the elbows. Black dread locks hung down from his hair each tied back separately. He was surprisingly though it's hard to believe it at first glance, an arch assassin. He came up the path towards the guards who were whispering fiercely amongst themselves. Their eyes turned suddenly towards him and they quickly returned to their posts either side of the huge spiked metal gates that rose in between both sides of the stone gray walls.  
  
"You there!" called one, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'd like to see the master of this house," he replied with a grin "Is he in?"  
  
"Not for the likes of you!" replied the other "Get off before we make you off!"  
  
Cyrax stood still and smiled, he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head on one side with the air of someone important, "Do you know who I am?" he said after awhile.  
  
The guard to his left stood still and watched him a moment examining him, he paused and then widened his eyes, "Are you Arch assassin Cyrax?"  
  
"That's exactly who I am, now tell Subzero from me that I'd like to see him... is he drunk or something?"  
  
"Quite Soba," replied the second half glaring at him with mistrust, "He hasn't touched the drink for over a month"  
  
"I'll go get him," snarled the other, "You wait here!" turning with key in hand he put the metal inside the lock and it clicked. Pushing forward hard the gate opened with a metalic creak and he closed it behind him locking it as he went. Running off he hurried away down through the gardens towards the house. Down the path a patrolling soldier watched him with amusement and then gazed at Cyrax down the path and through the bars of the metal gate.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to wait," smiled the guard, "I'm sorry about my friend, you see we have to be on top security here no matter what... we and our predecessors at this post have been assaulted before"  
  
"Do people often get over the walls?"  
  
"Heh I'd like to see them try," he laughed gazing up the six meters to the spikes and barbed wire above, "If you ask me Master Subzero can be a little paranoid sometimes, but don't say you heard that from me!"  
  
Cyrax nodded and gazed up at the huge walls, "How on earth did he get funding for all of this?" he said more to himself than the soldier.  
  
"Heh, the people here gossip about that more than anything else. Some say he got most of it when he went and wiped out the Shiri Ryu, my superstitious friends think he made a pact with the devil. I personally think he just got very rich from all of his work, although if you asked me how much money he has I couldn't possibly say what state he's in financially. Are you good friends with Subzero?"  
  
"I think so," smiled Cyrax, "As long as I don't get too ambitious. What are your plans? Arch assassin or are you going to do one of the regular jobs?"  
  
"I'm hoping to eventually become one of the Grand master's personal body guards. In my opinion it's relatively the best job out their skill wise and in pay. I'm not really that interested in earning lots of money, I just want a stable position"  
  
"Sounds good to me, I don't know why I didn't do that myself" pondered Cyrax, he paused gazing down the path to the double doors "... ah, here he comes now"  
  
He could see Subzero coming out of the far wooden doors dressed in blue, a black belt round his waist. A black fold fell down inbetween his legs and his face was masked with a blue mouth piece so that only his eyes could be seen. A black line fell down his middle like a tie and split up either side into blue segments. He looked almost exactly the same as he had done the year before. Beside him the guard groveled lowering himself and speaking very fast as if to explain himself. Subzero seemed mostly to ignore him and only turned now and again to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Hello Cyrax," he said behind the mask as the soldier fiddled with the gate.  
  
"Good to see you," replied Cyrax coming forward as the gate opened. They embraced and patted each other on the back. Cyrax's chin was bristled and not quite shaven but it didn't stand out too much because of his skin couler. Subzero felt it briefly against his cheek as their heads passed each other.  
  
"Come in and have something to eat," said Subzero leading him away down the path. The soldiers gazed at the two of them awhile from different directions, some by the Lilly pools, others by trees, others peered out through windows all intrigued to find out what was going on.  
  
"So how are the fish biting?" asked Subzero after they had walked down half the path. The path was gravelly under their feet.  
  
"Better than before that's for sure," replied Cyrax with a grin, "Things have really started moving around here after your work"  
  
"I think you mean Quan chi's work in all truth," smirked Subzero, "I just did my job as I was asked"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me..." said Cyrax after awhile, "That it wasn't you who wiped out the Shiri Ryu?"  
  
"Of course it bloody well wasn't," grumbled Subzero, "That was just part of the deal. The employer was called Quan chi, he did that job in return for my own mission... recovering an old map"  
  
"I can see why people are confused," chuckled Cyrax, "I personally have never even heard of Quan chi"  
  
"Don't you ever speak to Smoke Cyrax?"  
  
"I do," sighed Cyrax as they came up to the door, "But he never talks much, I can never seem to get anything out of him"  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Subzero opening the double doors under the porch, "One of these days I'll invite you both in for a party and then you can force some gossip out of him. We could even pin the tail on Sektor"  
  
"You're so rood about him," chuckled Cyrax. The air was clean but slightly dusty inside, the sun came in through the windows flickering and sparkling as they crossed into the dinning room. A long table stretched out across the room with chairs evenly placed. Sunlight came in through large windows and several doors lead off into other different rooms. A soldier at the back of the room gazed at Cyrax slowly in suspicion as they entered.  
  
"Well," said Subzero taking a seat, "To tell the truth I hate his guts" turning he gestured to the soldier in red "Leave please, tell the others not to disturb this room, oh and get Serriana to bring me and a friend something nice to drink there's a good soldier"  
  
Turning the red dressed guard nodded and exited through a wooden door in silence. Subzero turned back to Cyrax with a grin under his mouth piece, "Apart from the visit is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yes actually," returned Cyrax sitting forward, he leaned his elbows on the table and crossed his legs the black jeans sticking out strongly against the rich attire of the room, "I've come to remind you that its time for the renewal of the vows to the Grand master. The messenger came a week ago one of the Grand master's men, but apparently he told me that the men at the gates wouldn't let him in. So as we're friends I thought I'd come and remind you myself"  
  
"I completely forgot about that," chuckled Subzero, "Still I better go, he'll get pretty pissed off if I don't"  
  
"He'd have you killed more like," returned Cyrax with a roll of his eyes "The rest of the minor vows were done over the last four days same as last time, Arch assassin vows are tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you very much for the warning. I'm in your debt"  
  
"Put in a good word or two for me to the Grand master and you won't owe me a thing," winked Cyrax, "Speaking of that party idea of yours would you like to come to one I myself have arranged?"  
  
"Will Sektor be there?" snapped Subzero quickly  
  
"No of course not, Smoke myself Pyrian will all be there... Tringle I think ... Hydro, you know the guy who dresses like you, Ashan said he'd come and some other minor people who we invited for the hell of it. If you came though it would be brilliant and would bump the affair up a whole new level"  
  
"Yeah alright when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night and its Casual Gear please! Remember the word: Casual! I don't want anyone turning up with masks swords daggers guns kitanas and shurikens in every boot. This is for fun not another chance to kill off opposition in the toilets," Cyrax sounded actually quite pissed off. Subzero laughed out loud and slammed his hand on the table reddening in the face.  
  
"Alright Cyrax, I'll come in something different this time"  
  
"Its not just you," grumbled Cyrax seemingly slightly offended "Everyone does it. I've been to many parties and most of them are so tight round here I can't even shake peoples hands incase they throw me through a window or something"  
  
"What gave you the idea?"  
  
"I just thought it would be a nice chance to relax after everyone's taken their vows"  
  
"Sounds a good idea to me," shrugged Subzero. At that moment the door opened and both Cyrax and Subzero turned to see an old lady come in through the far door. Grayed long hair and today dark rich green clothing. In her hand was a tray with drinks on she brought it slowly down onto the table and stood obediently waiting.  
  
"Thank you very much Serriana, you can return to your business now," smiled Subzero. She left with a nod out of the doors closing them quietly behind her. Her footsteps echoed away on the polished stone floor.  
  
"Your lucky to have her you know," said Cyrax quietly  
  
"She's good isn't she?" he returned in the same manner, "I never have any problems with her at all. She's completely obedient, and keeps that lot in line," he gestured pointing to the patrolling guards through the windows.  
  
"She moves very gracefully. Does she..."  
  
"Fight? No. Lin Kuei women don't fight they are inferior," laughed Subzero with a large grin.  
  
"Is that you talking or the wine?"  
  
"Well... perhaps I taught her a little, but that's a bit of a secret between you and me. She's best at potions"  
  
"Well of course, that's what you originally got her for isn't it?"  
  
"She has a lot of experience, and yes potions of course was the original reason. I was lucky to stumble across her when I did. Where's Smoke right now? That sounds familiar... have I said that before?"  
  
"No I don't think so," said Cyrax, "Smoke was doing some work for a person called Hsu Hao or something. He's supposed to be hunting some people down in the Special forces but he got called back here for the vow and had to cancel the job"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be frilled to bits about that," chuckled Subzero sipping the wine.  
  
"He's furious although he won't show it," returned Cyrax, "I think a lot of people are the way the Grand master just flung it upon us like this without any warning. He's not the only one; a lot of people have had to cancel jobs over the matter. Its not right you know, the vows shouldn't interfere with arch assassin's freedom too much in my opinion"  
  
"Well they've got to happen sometime"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know," sighed Cyrax, "But they're such a pain, I don't want to waste my day waiting to be called up to go and kiss his big red behind"  
  
"Its going to be hard for me too Cyrax," grumbled Subzero  
  
"Why's it hard for you? He loves you, whenever I speak to him he asks about your health"  
  
"Heh," chuckled Subzero, "As if he cares. No I'm serious, I haven't been on many jobs for quite a while, only small things that I get because of my reputation. I've avoided speaking to him in truth and having to get out of this comfortable retreat and go and suck up to him again isn't going to make my day one bit. Anyway enough about the Grand master what have you been doing recently?"  
  
"Taking things slow. I've been doing lots of guard duty inside the fortress. I'm getting to know some powerful people... including yourself"  
  
"Oh please," chuckled Subzero  
  
"Sure, sure most famous Lin Kuei assassin under the sun... don't know him," waved Cyrax sarcastically  
  
"Your not getting to know me Cyrax, I've always known you haven't I?"  
  
"Well yeah... kinda I guess. But I feel I know you better now than I have ever done before. Have you changed somehow?"  
  
Subzero paused and sipped his wine; he stared out at the window at the passing soldiers who came passed every few seconds at a steady walking pace. The sun caught the tips of Shurikens on some who were untidy enough not to place them precisely about their clothing "Maybe" he said after a while. He turned back to Cyrax suddenly.  
  
"Cyrax, do you believe in a place called the Neatherealm?"  
  
"No," returned Cyrax, "Of course not, its just part of Lin Kuei superstition"  
  
"I thought so," replied subzero gazing into the wine, "Lets just say that when you've been through hell and back, it makes you see things clearer"  
  
"Huh?... How so?"  
  
Subzero paused and ran his finger round the edge of the glass on the table. It started to make a quiet ringing sound as he did so as the glass vibrated "I guess I just realized that as an individual I'm really not that important. Its everything as a whole that seems to matter..."  
  
"That's what you'd call Sorcerer's talk," chuckled Cyrax, "It doesn't suit you Subzero. Stick to the old-n-cold assassin routine, I think it suits you better"  
  
"I guess," mumbled Subzero after a good while, "But I do... I only like to lessen up a little when I'm with my friends. Anyway I haven't seen you in a while, would you like to stay for lunch? Serriana's got a few extra helpers now to do the kitchen"  
  
"No that's alright thanks," returned Cyrax  
  
"Why? Come on its fine you can stay"  
  
"No I think I'd better be off anyway. I need to check up on some jobs I was offered"  
  
"I could employ you for food!," chuckled Subzero pouring himself another glass of wine. It was his fourth glass and he was feeling by now a little tipsy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must go," turned down Cyrax, "I've got important business to attend to"  
  
"Oh go on, I'll only keep you a minute"  
  
"Really... Subzero I'm sorry but I have to leave. I can see myself out its fine"  
  
"Tch I'll come with you if you're leaving. I'm sorry you feel so inclined to exit my house"  
  
Subzero got up with Cyrax and showed him slowly to the door "Is it the wine? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
They walked through the doors and out into the open together, the sun flashed and again the red soldiers stared at them both as they walked down the path each wondering what they were saying "Your hospitality is excellent Subzero and your wine is as fantastic as it always has been but I really must go now before I'm missed. I'd come more often if I wasn't busy honestly but I really do need to go"  
  
Subzero sighed as they walked down the path. They came to the gates and the guard turning round and seeing the both of them nodded and undid the gates "Was everything okay master?" he asked as Cyrax walked through.  
  
"Fine, fine," returned Subzero with a nod, "Just business as usual" he uttered dryly.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Subzero," called Cyrax with a wave and he set off away up the path and away from Subzero's home. Subzero shook and scratched his head before turning round and walking up the path, "See you," he mumbled regretfully.  
  
The sun shone as Cyrax walked away up the path. Gazing back once he saw the guards at the gate whispering about him. He shrugged and fingered a rip in his black jeans "I suppose I'd better put something better on for tomorrow"  
  
Birds flittered in the trees as he walked up the path and away. The houses passed him by and maids and servants cleaned the porches with old brooms all staring briefly at him as he passed by. He stopped leaning against an old tree that stood up high into the air. Large branches extended overshadowing the path.  
  
"I'm sorry Subzero," he said quietly to himself, "But I just can't have a strong association with you. You're too out in the open now" he looked at the tree roots and noticed how the bark was curled in such a strange way.  
  
"Hey mister," said a high voice. Turning round he looked over to a porch where a small girl sat on a rocking chair she leaned back and forth with a constant creaking noise. He stared at her slowly "What?" he asked.  
  
"You just came out of Subzero's house didn't you?"  
  
"No I didn't, you must be mistaking me for someone else"  
  
"You did so!" she exclaimed, "My dad said that Subzero's too lucky for his own good and its gonna be sooner or later that someone decks him!"  
  
"Tell your father that if he says things like that to irresponsible daughters he will need to watch his own back," growled Cyrax and turned away with a wave of his black dreadlocks and walked away down the hill. He walked about eleven paces before she replied with a slam of a door.  
  
"Subzero lover!" she called out.  
  
Cyrax sighed deeply as he went away down the path, clouds passed slowly above and a gentle breeze passed over him, "Subzero... I'm just glad that right now I'm not in your shoes" 


	2. The Wrong side of bed

Chapter 2: The wrong side of bed  
  
Subzero groaned looking at the bed sheets around him. He was in his bedroom lying half undressed on the duvay, he groaned slowly and scratched his head to find a wine bottle in his hand "How did that happen?" he said groggily, he scratched his head and sat up in a daze "At least I didn't dream"  
  
Slowly he stood to his feet. His mask wasn't on and underneath his dry lips were tight with his firm nose above. Sun glimmered in through the windows and he yawned a wreck, unclean he hobbled over to the shower across the wooden floor "Too much drink" he mumbled passing the scrubbing brush over himself.  
  
After he had cleaned himself he dressed and did the usual warm up procedure in the mirror that he did every morning. His style had improved much over the last year. He'd acquired a much greater strength and flexibility over his movements.  
  
Somersaulting through the air he cart-wheeled across the floor turning in mid air and punching, sweeping kicks high and low in his own practice movement that he had invented himself. It was designed to warm up for battle against a variety of foes, not just human but anything else he could come across. That was the trouble with human martial arts, they were all designed to fight other humans. But he'd found out the hard way that when he went to battle humans weren't always the only things he had to fight. It was amazing how little the earth realm knew about demons and the forces that were at work outside. Subzero even with his vast experience in fact considered himself to know very little.  
  
He had started work in his spare time on a new form of martial art. A form that combined his own icy powers much more with his moves. His hands had clearly suffered. Although his powers and control over ice had almost doubled, the effect seemed to show permanently on his pale cold fingers. The very tips of the skin had been tainted white, his hands themselves were much more pale than they had been before. He noticed this as he went through the movements and glanced at them with a slight flicker in the eye. It troubled him yet he had never had the voice to speak up to anyone about it.  
  
The most important thing he had wanted to perfect was using "Cold blows" during his combat. Up until a retrieval of a strange map, Subzero had never really thought of "cold blows" as an actual thing to perfect, more an accessory like using a shuriken in a battle. But as time had passed he had come to learn that they could be used more often.  
  
Subzero you see controlled powers over ice. He had inherited the power from his father who had also been named Subzero the same as his father. The family line stretched away obscurely into Lin Kuei history with little sign of beginning.  
  
The cold blows shone out as his fists leapt with white ice; The air around it freezing and small pieces of icy dew falling towards the wooden floor where they immediately melted into the floor boards. It was a big day and he would have to be on his guard for attempts on his life. He had the vow to give to the grand master. He knew the words off by heart already. He'd given the vow several times before but in the past his words had been genuine. Now every word he said to the Grandmaster was false in trust if not in meaning. He had no respect for the Grandmaster as he had in the old days. Now he understood what a domineering useless old bastard he was.  
  
Holding his hands together he closed his eyes and stood still. He waited for a good few minutes as the sun rose in the sky and the clouds parted outside. With meditation he calmed the mind and found balance. It was more important than many gave it credit for. There are certain muscles in the body that can be tense and a person can often not realize this their entire life.  
  
At peace he opened the door and found breakfast on a plate beside the it on a table. Some chicken, salad more wine potatoes rice noodles with many different herb toppings and dressings. The fresh food looked pretty stale since it had been sitting there for awhile but he took it in and ate it anyway. Serriana must have known he'd become completely drunk the night before. Strangely enough Cyrax not staying for Lunch had set it off. He was fine now in the morning after showering and some food and a warm up. His shoulders weren't in the least bit tense and only his ankle on the left foot held any slight cramp or tension in it at all. He bent it back against the floor as he sat nibbling at the meal he had been given.  
  
Looking out the windows as he ate he could see the distant landscape far away. The huge walls went high up into the air but his house was taller still and himself having the highest room apart from his studio that was one floor up there was a very decent view of the surrounding mountains and valleys. In the far distance already in the squares he could see Lin Kuei training "hut, hut, ha!" would be their calls. It echoed across the landscape. Below his own personal guard was patrolling the grounds as usual. They never seemed to do anything else which was good in respect to his own safety. Serriana worked them hard. Subzero wondered briefly whether he had acidently handed the woman too much power? What if she of all people betrayed him to his enemies? No she wouldn't. She was nothing without him. He treated her differently from any other servant. She would not go running off to join another host who would end her secretive lessons and treat her as furnature.  
  
Content he left the plates and bottles where they were and descended refreshed down the steps. Calligraphy was framed up on the walls all mainly lucky charms; he paid hardly a glance as usually. He came to the front doors where below sitting down stood two soldiers in red gazed up at him curiously. One had bright blond hair the other dark black. The black haired soldier looked slightly taller but not much they both stood to attention as he came down the steps. Subzero immediately fell into his "ruthless" mode that he kept for most of the day.  
  
"You, name" he demanded.  
  
"Wurrow" said the blond haired one  
  
"Kanashi" said the black haired one  
  
"I wasn't asking you idiot," he said turning on him suddenly "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were waiting for you sir" said Wurrow with an apprehensive expression.  
  
Subzero paused and raised his eyebrows, "Ah yes, I asked for an escort didn't I? ... alright then Wurrow and Kanashi come with me, your going to have a very long and boring day if I know anything"  
  
"Thank you sir," smiled Kanashi  
  
"Whatever pleases you," coughed Subzero in a gruff voice, he cleared his throat.  
  
The two opened the doors and Subzero adjusted his mouth piece and hood a little biting his lip as he did so. Satisfied with himself he took a blue cloak off of a hat stand and wrapping it around himself, exited down the path the two soldiers closing the door behind him. He pondered briefly whether he should warn the houes maid. But then he reminded himself that he wanted to put her in place and decided not to. They walked away down the path towards the huge metallic gates where the same guards as the day before waited. The apologetic one seemed as hasty as usual in unlocking the door and the other seemed as relaxed as before. The gates with a clang closed behind them and were immediately locked. The three of them headed down the path, the two soldiers kept behind Subzero, he could hear them whispering now and again.  
  
They followed him wherever he walked, passed the houses, he could even walk in a circle if he wanted and they'd follow him without a question. He held the authority here not them. He still wasn't completely used to using authority on people. Before hand it had always just been Serriana and a couple of other servants. Now it was that more and a whole band of soldiers to keep in line. He'd done it because he knew that people were after him. People wanted him dead and right now he had enough to live for.  
  
Passing the houses and the tree where Cyrax had stood; after a while he came over to rocky edges of the mountains. There him and his two guards entered together walking slowly through a long dimly lit tunnel. It was quite dark and the light bulbs flashed over them as they passed underneath each one illuminating Wurrow's hair. He stopped a moment and spoke "Master, Subzero?"  
  
Subzero turned round slowly and genuinely irritated "What?" he asked glaring through the darkness.  
  
"I've been learning a new form of blocking recently, I was wondering if you could test it out for me"  
  
Subzero chuckled in the darkness, "Have you really been waiting that long to ask me that? Go on then block and show me"  
  
Wurrow did, placing a foot back Kanashi watched with a slightly worried look on his face. His arms crossed and he stood firm.  
  
Subzero slid forward suddenly on icy feet and extending a hand back he brought it forward outstretching the hand and pushed the monk back with a blow that made a surprisingly loud wallop. He fell to the ground.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that if you're going to get anywhere around here," sneered Subzero turning away with contempt, "Now lets get on with this, I expect you not to waste my time again"  
  
Kanashi helped his friend to his feet and they hurried after Subzero, "I told you not to do that!" Subzero could here Kanashi whisper "What did I say? I told you it was a stupid idea!"  
  
"Well I thought it went pretty well," whispered back Wurrow, "Okay he knocked me completely off my feet but next time I can improve it, I expected him to punch me not push me!"  
  
"You'll get us both killed at this rate, now don't do anything else stupid"  
  
"Morons," muttered Subzero turning a corner. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened, his knuckles tightened.  
  
"Subzero!," called a voice coming towards him in the darkness, "Fancy meeting you here"  
  
An assassin dressed in red and black strolled forward in the darkness. He had gray eyes that seemed so emotionless and empty of anything at all it seemed hard to believe that he had any power of will of his own. Two others were with him, one was dressed completely in black another Arch assassin Subzero knew the name of as Shade, the other was new to the business, very dark skin and a large nose, he was very large and very strong, his name was Uyximizo, brown coulers with ornamented Lin Kuei costume style. His clothes had many of the usual features but they had mostly been extended in some way or other to express his style and tremendous strength, the black silk piece that fell in between the legs was a lot larger and longer than usual, the chest piece had been brought forward and the black tie like line had been widened much. The only reason Subzero remembered the name is because it was the only name he'd ever heard of that had successfully managed to install the three last letters of the alphabet into its midst. He'd met all three before but had never really imagined them having anything to do with each other. He'd never really disliked Uyximizo or Shade on their own, but now realizing that they shared a common bond with Sektor he immediately despised both.  
  
"Sektor isn't it?," returned Subzero pretending he didn't keep the name in his important list, "Have you just had your vow? Then again someone like you wouldn't really need to take a vow in the first place. I'm sure the Grandmaster has complete confidence in your reliability"  
  
"Indeed," chuckled Sektor with a grin, "Vows I'm afraid you may have forgotten don't start for another hour yet. And I as a traditional Lin Kuei member would not dream of going up against the old code of honor. I myself have been talking with my two Lin Kuei brothers here, you may know them already, this is Shade and this here is Uyximizo," he gestured to each in turn, "I was on my way in fact to see you"  
  
"Oh really?," chuckled Subzero, "I never knew we had a strong acquaintance but please do go on"  
  
Sektor coughed before continuing and his face glared briefly before continuing, "I wanted to invite you in on a project that the Lin Kuei are doing. You will be well paid for it I can assure you"  
  
"Anything to keep off the pawn brokers"  
  
"Well of course," remarked Sektor, "Not to insinuate that you the great Subzero could possibly be short on money. But your finance has nothing to do with it. Like the vows it's a matter of honor. I personally would like you to participate in the Lk project. It's a study of the best Lin Kuei warriors there are. Your friends: Cyrax and Smoke have already donated graciously with measurements and various trinkets of their fighting styles and warm up practices. We'd be honored as a whole if you would also do the same"  
  
"Are your friends there in on it as well Sektor?," asked Subzero mildly  
  
Shade spoke, his voice was gruff and dangerous "No, I'm afraid not. At the moment there's only room for the study of four Arch assassins. They want only the best..."  
  
"This I presume," cut in Uyximizo with a very deep precise and firm voice where every syllable rang out clear, "Means that we aren't good enough whereas you and Sektor are"  
  
"Me and Sektor?," chuckled Subzero, "There it goes again. Wherever did this me and Sektor come from?," he turned quickly to the guards behind him, "Wurrow and Kanashi since when have you ever heard me say 'Me and Sektor'?"  
  
Kanashi opened his mouth wide and wiped sweat off his brow gazing at the three glaring assassins in front of him, Wurrow seemed equally flustered.  
  
"I don't think we have," quivered Kanashi running a hand through his black hair, "Forgive me if I am mistaken"  
  
"I don't forgive anybody Kanashi," returned Subzero with a glare, "Everybody from birth has offended me and some people continue to offend me until they are dead, I suppose I can make some exception for the dead, but not very much"  
  
"You have a morbid sense of humor Subzero," chuckled Sektor, his eyes changed suddenly to pitying ones and his mouth dropped a little, "I never realized that there was any tension between us Subzero. I am ashamed to think that you could possibly dislike me"  
  
"I didn't say I disliked you," said Subzero, "I didn't say I hated you either, nor did I say that I couldn't care less whether you lived or died. In your honor Sektor surely you can see that I am not trying to insinuate anything at all of a nasty, morbid or dislikeable nature?"  
  
"Nevertheless," continued Sektor ignoring Subzero's last comment, "Your feelings towards me have nothing to do with it. It is a matter of your honor to join. Your friends thought it was a fantastic idea, I can't see why you could possibly reject it"  
  
"Oh really Sektor? To tell the truth I am insulted by the whole thing. My identity as you seem to believe it is property of yours truly, bound by honor and gift wrapped. I'll have you know Sektor that I consider you of the utmost insignificance. Evidently this project cannot be all that important at all if the only person they can spare to barta with me is you. Some people are scared of you Sektor, I am not. I am above you in rank and I am not going to have anything to do with you. You are a grisly little worm and if you don't get out soon Sektor I'm going to get you out myself. You two can remember that as well, now get out of my way the lot of you. You are wasting my time"  
  
"You're going to regret this Subzero," interjected Sektor, "You're throwing away a great opportunity"  
  
"Get out of my way or I shall hit you"  
  
"You wouldn't dare touch me in front of two other Arch assassins"  
  
Sektor flew across the corridor clutching his stomach before either of the other two had a chance to react. They turned on Subzero quickly from both sides and he ducked aside backing off with both hands he passed Uyximizo's leg across to the wall so that he fell to the ground with a shout. Wurrow and Kanashi stood there for a moment unsure of how to act before they ran forward and attacked Shade both surprised at how swiftly Subzero had started a conflict.  
  
Shade was fast but he wasn't faster than Subzero, nor was he strong enough to beat Subzero on his own or with two allies. Sektor wheezed and stood to his feet for a moment observing the scene. Withdrawing a shuriken from his boot he flung it forward towards Wurrow. Subzero caught it a few centimeters away from his ally's head and flinging it down lodged it into Uyximizo's thigh. He stood limping to his feet and roared before coming forward at Kanashi. Wurrow ducking passed Subzero and shade kicked Uyixmizo hard in the kidneys and the two of them sparred together. As Shade brought a punch to Wurrow's shoulder Subzero descended down to a sweep and brought the black ninja to the floor.  
  
Rolling back suddenly in a ball across the floor Shade stood forward, Subzero advanced on him drawing back his hand he turned too late to take a blow from Uyximizo cringing he staggered blocking Shade's punch he twisted the arm round and aimed a kick to Uyximizo's face. He missed since Uyximizo had already been knocked back by Wurrow. Kanashi punched Shade repeatedly in the face until a steady flow of blood started to poor down his bleached face. Sektor came charging forward and with a flying kick carved his way through the mass of bodies and shouts, everyone fell struggling to the floor.  
  
"Well well well," said a voice in the darkness. They all stopped and eyes turned slowly back down the passageway, "What have we here?" a man with green died hair stood in the passageway holding a mp40 world war two machine gun. There was silence. The black gun glinted under the dim bulbs.  
  
"Subzero Sektor Shade and Uyximizo?"  
  
"Hello Tringle," coughed Shade spitting blood, "what brings you here?"  
  
"Just passing through to take my vow. Curious as well as to what I might find in this particular corridor. I have the right to shoot the lot of you outright and nobody will be able to say a thing, but as I'm kind and generous I won't... I would also expect you to put a bit of work my way. Now as its a nice day, I think we'd all do best to move along and avoid any more arguments like that one"  
  
"Well said," grunted Uyximizo clutching his thigh with a cringe of pain he pulled the shuriken out and blood came freshly down his leg.  
  
"You have no honor," spat Sektor sneering in Subzero's face  
  
"Get a life," returned Subzero with a glare, he cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his ribs.  
  
"That didn't go too well," commented Wurrow massaging his cheek  
  
"Shut up," hissed Kanashi, "Lets just concentrate on staying alive, we're in no position to mess around here"  
  
"Alright mister wise guy," grumbled Wurrow, "Sorry I spoke"  
  
"Subzero I haven't worked with you for a while," said Tringle off hand, he turned suddenly to the three other assassins, "You lot piss off now, I'm not going to escort you lot all the way to the Grandmaster"  
  
"Whatever pleases you Tringle, I'm glad to see you so adapt to western weapons, your origins are very clear"  
  
"Fuck off Sektor," returned Tringle, "Pulling this trigger is easier than you imagine"  
  
Sektor snorted and turned away "Lets go" he sniffed turning to Shade and Uyximizo. They nodded and started away down the corridor glancing once at Subzero. Sektor chuckled as he walked away into the darkness.  
  
"One day Subzero I shall show you the gains of true loyalty"  
  
Tringle waited until the three of them had disappeared far down the corridor, they turned the corner and after a while he heard the sound of an elevator moving. Tringle turned quickly to Subzero, "Why did it start?"  
  
"He wanted me to join his project, I refused and when he wouldn't move out of my way I hit him"  
  
"Heh I suppose you would do something like that"  
  
"What would you have done in my position Tringle?"  
  
"Shot him in the head. Its a cramped corridor, guns work"  
  
Subzero considered it a moment before with a shrug he turned away "Come on you two" he said glaring at both Kanashi and Wurrow "You've got work to do"  
  
"I thought you said we'd be having a boring day master?" sniggered Wurrow  
  
"Shut up or I shall kill you"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Tringle walked with Subzero and as usual he spoke very little. Subzero knew him well from previous missions, originally from the western world he'd found out about the Lin Kuei through the underworld and joined. He was a very influential character throughout the hierarchy of the Lin Kuei, he wasn't an arch assassin, because he wasn't good enough at the hand to hand combat. But what he had brought to the Lin Kuei was an increased knowledge of guns and explosives. He'd modernized a lot of things in the Lin Kuei that had stayed un touched for generations. As a co-pilot he earned as much respect and money as a good arch assassin would and often more.  
  
They entered the lift together, the two escorts stayed silent occasionally nudging each other while Subzero and Tringle occasionally exchanged words mainly about some work Subzero had recently been doing for a sorcerer called Quan chi. Both Subzero and Tringle avoided any mentioning of the Shiri Ryu ninja clan. It was a sore spot that neither wanted to touch.  
  
With a whirring noise and a jolt the lift stopped, it opened into a large hallway. Arch assassins were seated around the room to the sides of the walls. Outside you could here the noise of a harsh wind. Many looked up as they entered, glancing across the lines of people Subzero caught his eyes on Sektor who glared back with ferocity. Many other faces he knew were in the room including Cyrax and Smoke. Almost every single Arch assassin was sitting in that huge hallway several hundred at least. Gold decorated the ceiling and rich paintings and vases and mosaics lined the floor and ceiling. The symbol of the dragon was on the ceiling with red staring eyes.  
  
Tringle's hand landed on Subzero and with a sudden jolt he realized that everyone in the room was looking at him. Walking aside he sat down to some whispering. The wind outside howled and eyes glanced at him from different directions. He felt very out place, on either side of him sat his two guards. He wasn't the only person to have guards with him in the room. Many of the ancient assassins did, Eminiza was there, Iminic, Kaldwin, but he noticed with an ache that he was the only young and seemingly to the rest of them active assassin who carried body guards. Perhaps he was the only one who needed them.  
  
After a few minutes their gazes were turned away from him as the wind suddenly howled loudly and the double doors opened. Two members of the Grandmaster's personal guard entered the room with an Arch assassin called Shevion. He walked away towards the lift at the end of the hall. Eyes gazing anxiously forward. He glanced once at Subzero before the lift doors closed.  
  
"Arch assassin Joso," called the guard. A Lin Kuei in red stood to his feet and left his chair. Together with the two guards he walked away into the snow outside that drifted in through the gap. One of the guards stood a moment in the snow gazing in before closing the doors with a loud echoing slam. The snow that had drifted in had already started to melt on the floor. Subzero waited and watched the stone floor in silence, it was going to be a long time before he was called and he had nothing to do. He wasn't aloud by tradition to bring anything to read or distract himself with, it was seen in the code as dishonoring the Grand master. He scratched the palm of his hand and passed it briefly over his pained ribs. They stung from the hard painful blow that Uyximizo had given him. Glancing over at Shade he noticed Uyximizo behind him with large clumsy hands and red tissues trying to clean his bruised face. The big man helped Shade with one hand and with the other pressed against his wounded thigh. They whispered together and every now and again Sektor would turn back to them and glance in Subzero's direction with intent. This wouldn't be the last time he'd hear of those three. It was about time he started to think up his own plans for the removal of Sektor and his two new found freinds. It wouldn't do to go himself, he'd hire someone good to do the job. Maybe smoke; he could come in through the ventilation shafts of Sektor's house and kill him silently while he slept. Smoke was good... maybe too good. It might also be a good idea for Subzero to get rid of Smoke as well come to think of it...  
  
He was never quite sure these days who his friends were and who were not. 


	3. De Ja Vu

Chapter 3: De Ja Vu  
  
Time passed and doors clanked. Gradually each arch assassin passed in and out of the double doors their honor rebounded to the Grandmaster. Each person came down through the hallway and most if not all glanced once in Subzero's direction with a glare or a stare. Subzero had nothing to do; he played with small snowballs in his hand. The day outside darkened and out of the remaining five people Subzero was the last. He had figured out a long time before hand that he would be. His two guards sat by him one of which Wurrow had fallen asleep. Kanashi had tried to wake him the first few times but after realizing that Subzero didn't really care he hadn't bothered.  
  
The doors opened and the final Lin kuei assassin walked away down the isle. The empty chairs lined the sides of the room and every window was dark. Subzero groaned and stood to his feet.  
  
"Arch assassin Subzero," called one of the two personal guards of the Grand master. The double doors were open and outside the snow was hailing down.  
  
"Its about bloody time," he muttered under his breath coming forward. He passed the empty rows of chairs feeling rather lonely. His guards followed him but were stopped at the doors.  
  
"Only arch assassins may pass this point," fingered the guard, "You two can wait here"  
  
Kanashi and Wurrow looked at each other before with a brief nod they returned to their seats and slumped down bored with crossed legs and irritated folded arms. Subzero with the two Lin kuei guards at either side of him walked through the door to meet an ensuing blast of cold wind. The snow now it seemed for the first time all day had stopped. Only the cold wind on the mountains remained.  
  
They were up very high in the mountains. A bridge ascended over a vast abyss below where mist and fog billowed up. The bridge creaked as they walked across it towards the Grand master's personal head quarters.  
  
"Remind me" shivered Subzero to the red guard beside him "Why is it that the Grand master's house is all the way up here?"  
  
"Tradition," chuckled the other, "That way he can be closer to god"  
  
"This bridge doesn't look to good, are you ever going to do something about it?"  
  
"We have plans to replace it with something better but that won't happen for a while yet," they stopped outside the house of the grand master. Bright lights lit up the special windows and stone church and castle like structure.  
  
"I must remind you that the Grand master wants complete loyalty in this ceremony, so far only two people broke the rules and they have been given harsh warnings," they entered through the doors and the guard continued to speak, "When we enter the Grand master's room do not greet him casually, he will greet you in tradition and then you will say your vow. After that the renewal of the vows is over and you will have freedom to resume any conversation you might want with him"  
  
"I think its more what he will want that will matter," grumbled Subzero  
  
"You may be right," chuckled the soldier, "Something interesting always does seem to happen to the person who is last"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Usually either they die, or they get hired. But don't worry, if we were trying to get rid of you we'd have thrown you off the bridge already"  
  
"That's so nice to hear," said Subzero sarcastically, "Have you done that to anyone today?"  
  
"Of course not. Its always the last few people, and the arch assassins in the hall can hear the scream if we do it early"  
  
"Fascinating, but there was a blizzard today no? They wouldn't have been able to hear a thing surely?"  
  
"The Grand master has other means of removing those who oppose him"  
  
They walked down the long corridors and up steps passed kitchens where servants were preparing food and through richly dressed rooms. Walking up many flights of richly decorated stone staircases circular and direct they came to the fifth and highest floor. Here they entered through double black and red decorated doors into the Grand master's quarters. The symbol of the dragon was on the door it split in two as the doors opened. The Grand master himself was sitting on his usual pedestal with small steps going either side. The steps were completely unnecessary as the Grand master could simple step down or up from them at any time with little hassle, but they gave the throne a domineering and very present atmosphere. His chair curved up at the corners like horns. He sat in red long sleeved robes with sharp eyes he crossed his bony fingers and gazed down at Subzero with a bored expression his words long were tired as he spoke and clearly irritated himself that the day had gone on so long.  
  
"Welcome Humble servant, you are as ever welcome in my household. Let us bode a while on the shadows brother, and I wish you great bounty and luck in your many journeys with my following words. May your sword stay sharp and far from rust and may your armor never grow weary round your shoulders. You will doubtless slay many a foe in the shadows, and as it has always been the way, the shadows shall be your guide. In the harsh snows let you remember your teachings and in the burning fires let you keep your mind cool from charring, out in the ocean do not drink the salt that poisons the mind but breath in the air that with its own destructive powers can heal hope, lust, love and fear of death itself. In shadows let you be remembered of all things and through all these things let you remember us the Lin kuei born of the shadows to die in the shadows with the shadows and without the shadows, in the darkness it is the code of honor that unites us all. Yet with these words said you must offer your word brother that you will remain faithful... or you must venture out into the world, tell me now humble servant where is it that your great destiny lies?"  
  
"As always," replied Subzero summoning up the words that were embedded in his memory, he dropped down onto one knee and faced the floor, "The shadows have been my guide and so they will in all days to come. I was born into the shadows and shall die into the shadows. The Lin kuei is my guide and I do humbly accept you the Grand master as ruler of our great clan. I will fight for the Lin kuei, I will be in peace for the Lin kuei and I shall die for the Lin kuei. The Lin kuei is my destiny and with the master's and mine own understanding I do vow my allegiance. Love shall not clear my vision, nor lust for it. Happiness and suffering are nothing to me in times of danger, only the sword shall lead me in the ways of the ancient code. When I travel through the shadows I shall remember my promise to you and my clan, my masters and my servants. My honor is bound to you and the darkness that is hidden from the suns rays. Great Grand master, leader of all secrets of mind and body... I vow to serve and obey the Lin kuei"  
  
The Grandmaster smiled and clapped his hands together and sat upright glad that the ceremonies were now finally over. He must have been waiting there most of the day not to mention all the other minors he had to oversee. Yet now he seemed pleased, or at least that's what he wanted Subzero to think.  
  
"Welcome back my warrior," said the Grandmaster loudly. He came forward and clapped Subzero on the back, "I have a new undertaking for you"  
  
Subzero looked up suddenly with a look of shock and anger. He quickly concealed his emotions and remained calm, he searched the shadows of the room and noticed something, a presence in the darkness. Could it be? Surely not again...  
  
"It seems your recent exploits have caught the eye of yet another sorcerer. I would like you to meet the retainer of your services. His name is Shangtsung. He would like you to compete in a small tournament called Mortal Kombat"  
  
The shape stepped forward out of the shadows. An old man stood in blue silvery garments. His hair was white and wrinkles lined his aged face his lips slowly cracked into a smile "Please, you need not treat me with such courtesy"  
  
"Sorry," chuckled Subzero slowly raising his hands with irritation, "Did you send me a message about this? For if you did master my servants must have missed it, there must be some mistake for I did not agree to enter into any tournament..."  
  
"Oh no," returned the Grand master with a quick glare, "There was no message. Shangtsung here came and asked for the best warrior among us, you'll receive great riches Subzero have no fear about that... as long as you win of course..."  
  
"I am not that confident in my abilities master, it has been over a year since I have done any serious work," lied Subzero, "I was rather enjoying my early retirement"  
  
"Well of course there are always others..." chuckled Shangtsung with a grimace, "If he is passed it Grand master then we shall have to find someone else"  
  
"No," returned the Grand master with a wave of his hand (little did he realize who he was waving it to), "Subzero will be good enough for the task. Even with a years rest you are still our best, I am confident in your abilities even if you are not"  
  
"... As you wish master, but before we continue I would like to inform my employer Shangtsung that the last sorcerer who employed me betrayed me. I followed him to the pits of hell itself, hunted him down and killed him. Those are all the details you need to know about that"  
  
The Grand master reddening in the face almost snarled at Subzero, he seemed almost as if he would get up and strangle the assassin to death, but his face melted to a calm one as suddenly as it could melt into any shape he desired. Yet the paranoia of his day and his hidden motives had wounded his already putrid relationship with Subzero further. Still - he had his plans. His fingers drummed on the armrest biting hard into the black material. He wasn't going to give over to stubbornness and Subzero knew it. He was ultimately the boss and held superiority and power over him. Subzero was fighting a battle he couldn't win in that room.  
  
"There are always risks in any job," said Shangtsung with a gesture of his hand, "Like with sorcery, you can never be exactly sure on the outcome of the experiment. Like any risk you will have to take originally for granted that I won't try to betray you as I will have to take for granted that you won't betray me"  
  
"What kind of tournament is this anyway?" sniffed Subzero gazing at the now smiling Grand master. His eyes twitched as if to wink with sarcasm that Subzero was doing this for his own good.  
  
"Mortal Kombat, a small tournament that I hold on my island nothing more"  
  
"You own an island?" chuckled Subzero, "Where is it? It doesn't sound like a small event to me!"  
  
"Ah... the location is secret. It's a private event for the world's greatest fighters. It used to be run by a man called Kung Lao until the champion defeated him a couple of years ago. Now I am the Grand master of the tournament and that means it follows my rules"  
  
"What if I say no?" asked Subzero  
  
"You could do with ease," returned Shangtsung, "I'm not here to stop you, but your Grand master might not be all that pleased. Every mortal Kombat there has ever been the best Lin kuei fighter has participated. No Lin kuei member has ever refused to partake, Mortal Kombat has been seen by many as a great honor"  
  
"Who can I bring with me?"  
  
"Nobody, once you board the ship"  
  
"What ship?" questioned Subzero with a frown, "You never told me about any ship!"  
  
"That's because you didn't give me a chance," hissed Shangtsung his cheeks tightening, he relaxed suddenly and smiled much the same as the Grand master had, "Sorry... its been long and hard day for me... The ship departs from the So ho docks. All the greatest fighters of the world will be on it, you will of course have some people with you until then"  
  
"Who?" asked Subzero gazing at Shangtsung with deep suspicion.  
  
"That has already been arranged," smiled the Grand master, "Hydro a Lin kuei assassin will be with you to protect you until you are under the protection of master Shangtsung here. Tringle will be your pilot as usual and I've hired a man called Jarek who will help you out with the problems that the area might bring"  
  
"Is Jarek Lin kuei? Because I haven't heard of him before," grumbled Subzero suggesting of his own prestige and ego fuelled irritation at working with anyone who wasn't sufficiently skilled.  
  
"Black dragon, you probably won't have heard of the group before. They're a small rebellion against their former masters the Red Dragon or something like that... I grow weary of all these dragons"  
  
"Interesting you should mention that," chuckled Shangtsung clasping his hands together, "A very important member of the black dragon is going to be participating in this very tournament"  
  
"I wondered why he was so anxious to take up the job," said the Grand master with an easy yawn, "Move along please this is beginning to bore me"  
  
"As you wish," said Shangtsung quietly but not without a flicker of his own irritation in his eyes. It suddenly occurred to Subzero that what was happening in this room was a three-way hate circle. Three nasty back stabbing men were in a room together all thinking up good ways to back stab each other yet nobody moved because there was a third person in the room. It felt very awkward and Subzero tried desperately to reason with himself mentally that he wasn't one of those "nasty" people.  
  
"When is this tournament?" asked Subzero looking intently into the eyes of the sorcerer. He didn't have Quan chi's charm, yet Shangtsung seemed to hold a deep wisdom and need for respect that rose him up above the skull faced sorcerer.  
  
"The boat sets off in two days time," shrugged Shangtsung "Nothing you cannot handle"  
  
"Two days time So ho docks?" blurted out Subzero hastily trying to stop himself from murdering every person in a miles radius.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that arrangement... Subzero?" said the Grand master darkly. He glared first at Shangtsung and then at Subzero with full intent of calling guards and having them both killed on the spot.  
  
"No master... of course not. It would be my... honor to serve the clan in anyway I can especially after taking such a meaningful vow"  
  
"Good," chuckled the Grandmaster clapping his bony hands together with a dry smack, "Its settled then. I'm sure you two can find your own way to the door, myself its time for my evening bath"  
  
"I have a party to attend," growled Subzero, "But being late of course to an enjoyable event is a second priority when it comes to such honorable jobs"  
  
"I have my own business to attend to," murmured Shangtsung with a bored face that suggested both Subzero and the Grandmaster were far below him in importance.  
  
"What sort of business is that sorcerer?" questioned Subzero with searching eyes.  
  
"Lets just say, it's always been my favorite saying that the politics of god can be equal to that of any nation"  
  
Outside the harsh cold mountain winds billowed, thunder rumbled in the distance. In the dark room it was getting cold and the lighted candles were dying down low. Two figures stood in the dark facing each other, one a blond haired Lin kuei the other a dark haired Lin Kuei.  
  
"Come on hit me!" said the blond haired warrior.  
  
"I don't want to," replied Kanashi  
  
"Its fine I'm blocking, come on give it your best shot!"  
  
"I really cannot be bothered to spar any longer, we've been doing this for ages"  
  
"Oh go on!" begged Wurrow, "Come on, you know you want to! Sock me one and see if I can block it or not"  
  
"You pain!" complained Kanashi tossing his black hair back, "Alright just one more, but if you go sprawling on the floor this time then you can take Subzero's word for it and adopt some other tactics"  
  
Wurrow blocked and Kanashi took several steps back, "I warn you I'm going to hit you hard!"  
  
"Come on you lazy thing give it your best!" called Wurrow, "Get off of your arse and hit me!"  
  
Revving himself up Kanashi charged forward across the whole length of the floor his footsteps sounding out like the pitter-patter of the rain outside. Running faster and faster he prepared himself to knock his ally off of his feet. But he never got there because a strange thing happened. A very strange thing indeed. It was as he was running that things slowly seemed to loose speed and slow down until every step he took across the stone floor seemed to echo out across the room and up at the dark roof.  
  
Lightning rumbled in the distance and he suddenly felt deeply afraid of something yet he didn't know what. He was still running towards Wurrow yet the blond haired soldier seemed strangely small and insignificant now. The Hall seemed to loom back out of site growing to a daunting size so that he felt tiny and pathetic in the now consuming darkness. It wasn't just his imagination... the candles one by one were going out leaving him in the frightening shadows. Wurrow's eyes widened and he slowed to a halt.  
  
They were in complete darkness suddenly and fear wrenched his body. Wurrow gasped and the whites of his eyes shone out under the moonlight from the night sky above that crept in through the dark stain glass windows. The black windows above flashed with lightning from outside and the stormy weather. Kanashi fell to his knees and looked up to the rooftops.  
  
Lightning exploded with bright blinding light and he felt truly afraid. He felt afraid of something unworldly, something dark, something deadly evil and not from this world. Every part of his body cringed and spasmed and he felt as if he were dying from misery. The furthest window lit up with lightning and a face was distinguishable behind the glass. Wurrow turned suddenly in fear dropping his stance and looked up with white quivering eyes at the image above him. His mouth dropped and he gazed up in immense fear "Over there!" he shuddered "Over there!" but it was gone. They stood awhile in the darkness on their knees and feet. They dare not look away from that window that had drawn their gaze. They felt terrified; their hearts skipped beats. The air calmed and only the harsh wind could be heard rattling against the structure. One by one the candles suddenly burst back into quiet flame and the hall was as lonely as it had always been. The air was cold and the sparring session had ended.  
  
Shangtsung and Subzero walked hurriedly across the wavering bridge. The blue cloth Subzero and the sorcerer were wearing flared out behind them back and forth sometimes hitting each other, sometimes hitting themselves as the wind blew their clothing back and forth. The wood passed underfoot and guarding themselves as best as they could from the wind they opened the double doors to the hall and entered. There was silence as they did so.  
  
Kanashi and Wurrow were sitting where they had before yet their faces were as white as sheets. Kanashi turned suddenly quivering to Wurrow "Don't mention a thing!" he hissed, "It didn't happen okay!?" Wurrow nodded with a grim look before the two of them stood to their feet.  
  
Subzero came forward with a scowl on his face and Shangtsung followed with the same uncanny smile he had pulled in the Grand master's presence.  
  
"Kanashi and Wurrow this is master Shangtsung," he spat the words out, "He's a sorcerer"  
  
"Pleased to meet you both," he said shaking each by the cold shuddering hands in turn, "Your friends look like they've seen a ghost Subzero," chuckled Shangtsung  
  
"I'll make ghosts out of them in a minute," he grumbled warningly, "Anyway back to business will I be meeting you again?"  
  
"Yes," returned Shangtsung holding his hands tightly together like a priest, "Indeed you will on the island. Hydro will meet you in the blue caves tomorrow after lunch wherever that may be, I'm sure you know better than me"  
  
"He takes a class there doesn't he?" questioned Subzero  
  
"Some elites students or something I did not investigate the circumstances. I did notice however notice the rather potent similarity he has to yourself"  
  
"I suppose I can't be the only Lin kuei to wear blue," grumbled Subzero.  
  
"And I suppose sadly I cannot be the only sorcerer in the world," said Shangtsung mourningfully, "Ah never mind. Did Quan chi truly meet his end in the Neatherealm?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" gasped Subzero gazing forward  
  
"Sorcerer's have a habit of getting around especially ones as prestigious as Quan chi. Compared to other professions sorcerers are a rarity"  
  
"I hope that manners and principles are not as equally rare amongst you as your existence"  
  
"I think you will find me and my island a lot more honorable than Quan chi's job. More hospitable too if I can come anywhere near to guaranteeing anything"  
  
"Well I don't know about you sorcerer, but I'm getting out of this bloody freezing rock"  
  
"Don't break any legs," muttered Shangtsung gestingly  
  
Kanashi and Wurrow followed white-faced watching their master. Now and again they glanced back at Shangtsung but on the third time that both of them did this he was gone. They entered into the elevator together and the doors closed with only the dull light bulb above to light metal walls. Subzero pressed the button for the ground floor and waited.  
  
With a shudder the lift started moving downward and he glared at Kanashi and Wurrow who stood both with their heads down, "Well you both made a pigs ear out of that you stupid rats," he shouted, "If it hasn't occurred to you too spineless wimps already I was trying to make some kind of decent impression on that old git"  
  
"Sorry master," whispered Kanashi dryly.  
  
"Oh you'll be sorry alright. I'm sure there are plenty of nasty jobs around the house that you can do when we get back. What the heck happened to you two? You were chatting away like anything when I came up here and when I come back with someone important in my hand you melt onto the floor like a fucking wet puddle. You bloody drips"  
  
"Sorry master," said Kanashi in the same tone  
  
"I'm disgusted," spat Subzero glaring from one to the other. The lift hummed as they moved down the floors. From up above them there came a quiet rattling noise, which caused all three to look up at the roof. The light bulb flickered shaking from side to side.  
  
"What's going on?" murmured Wurrow  
  
There was a clunk and the lift stopped moving. Subzero looked up and they all waited for what felt like a minute gazing worriedly at the roof. Subzero walked over to the doors and tried to open them. They wouldn't budge, "Bastard... anyone could have told that moron that he needed to service the lift"  
  
"How long are we going to be stuck here do you think?" asked Kanashi.  
  
"How the hell should I know,?" shouted Subzero punching his hand into the metal wall. Droplets of ice and water ran down the small dent he had made. The clang echoed distantly up the dark passageway.  
  
They stood still in silence. From far above there was a snap. They all gazed up quickly. Subzero pulled the blue travelling cloak off and threw it to the floor, "Alright that's not good," he whispered, "We need to get out of here now"  
  
"There's someone up there!" shivered Wurrow, "Do you think its him?"  
  
They were silent. Quietly in the darkness above they could here a scurrying like a bat or tiger moving through foliage. A soft sound of sawing came to their ears. Immediately Subzero leapt to the ground and with both hands glowing white with ice ripped up some of the metal grilled floor. Reaching down he found a small compartment below. Opening it he could see the lift floor a long way below.  
  
"Have we got any rope?" he whispered. There was a snap from above and they lowered considerably. Subzero shut his eyes and held tightly onto the wall. As the silence continued sweat beginning to role down their faces Wurrow found an emergency green compartment in the metallic rusty wall. Forcing it open he delved in passed a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher and caught his hand on a long coil of rope that was attached to the inside of the lift. He flung it over to Subzero who quickly caught it and threw it down the flap.  
  
There was another snap from above.  
  
"How many cables does this lift have!" hissed Wurrow wide eyed and expecting death at any moment.  
  
"Three," returned Subzero jumping down the other two followed him and together they started climbing down the rope as fast as they could. Subzero stopped a moment and aiming a hand up he shot ice bolts at the four corners of the lift. They froze and created a canopy of ice that held the lift steadily in place. There was a snap from above and the lift descended, slowly cracking through the ice.  
  
"Go go go!" shouted Subzero and with both hands almost completely letting go he slid down and so did his other two companions no doubt getting rope burns on the way. Landing down at the bottom Subzero hurried wrenching his hands on the metal doors. With several blows he smashed forward staggering up through the gap, he helped heave Kanashi and Wurrow through just as the lift came crashing down and they leapt out of the way. A light bulb fell to the ground and burst in an electrical tinkle. 


	4. Cyrax's house

Chapter4: Cyrax's house  
  
In a moment the emergency lighting had come on and the passageway once dark was now a bright red. Coughing and sneezing the three Lin kuei stood to their feet staggering away from the burning wreckage and debris of the lift. Distant footsteps sounded out down the corridor and suddenly out of the darkness Lin kuei soldiers dressed in red came running forward.  
  
"Freeze!" shouted one. Shurikens were in their hands, they glared towards Subzero and his two guards warily, "What's going on here!"  
  
"An assassin booby trapped the lift!" shouted Kanashi over the noise of the flames, "It stopped while we were in it"  
  
"You, you stay here! The rest of you to the roof"  
  
"I think we'd all better go," snarled Subzero standing to his feet, "I want to meet the person who did this personally"  
  
They rushed up the stairs two at a time running on foot. The Elite guard were coming out of passageways everywhere. The red lights flashed as they ascended the steps and passageways that lead to the roof of the mountain.  
  
All at once doors on a metallic building close to the hall opened with a shudder and Lin kuei soldiers stormed out followed by Subzero Kanashi and Wurrow. Streams of other Lin kuei appeared out of other entrances. It was cold and snow was falling in flakes softly through the air.  
  
"What's going on!" shouted distant voices across the compound. They sounded quiet through the snow.  
  
"Intruder on the roof!" shouted back the captain putting his hands to his lips in a cup shape.  
  
"I see him! Up there on the top of the hall!" shouted a soldier in red and all eyes turned to that place. On the roof of the great hall the black stone reaching up high into the sky a figure was crouched gazing down at them from the shadows.  
  
"Bring him down," said the leader gazing up at the dark silhouette. He withdrew three shurikens from his boot and aimed them.  
  
"No!" shouted Subzero, "Don't kill him I want to know who he works for"  
  
"Blast," grumbled the Captain, "Alright take him alive"  
  
"Don't you fucking move or we kill!" shouted another near by who appeared to be the leader of another section of troops. Alarms everywhere were ringing out across the compound.  
  
The dark shape paused in motion perfectly still. The troops hurried forward their eyes locked on it. They ran up a metal stair case their feet clanging on the metallic grilled surface. Subzero watched gazing intently at the figure on top.  
  
"Don't you fucking move now!" shouted the Lin kuei as they approached. They walked steadily towards the crouched figure shurikens in hand gazing over it. More Lin kuei burst out of the double doors and surveyed the scene shivering from the cold.  
  
All in a moment the silhouette turned its head and with a quick burst of speed it leapt through the air. The Lin kuei watched stunned in awe as it passed across the night sky at impossible heights. With a clang it landed on the opposite roof.  
  
"Take it down you imbeciles!" shouted the captain and at once they thrust their throwing knives forward. Clearly taken back the dark shape hurried away jerking a moment it seemed as blades sunk into its flesh. Again shuddering though this time it jumped high into the air and landed on another building. Subzero could see the blades sticking out of it now yet it didn't drop down. Running it hopped down cross the wall horizontally it ran straight toward the Lin kuei. Blood spurted everywhere as shurikens stuck into its chest. It was wearing yellow...  
  
Running down and hopping off the wall it darted in between the soldiers who attacked and missed in a confused frenzy. It crossed as fast as a cheetah through the crowd directly towards Subzero.  
  
"I know you!" whispered Subzero as it came steadily closer, "I killed you!" With a snarl and a flash of white eyes the ghost leapt through the air with burning hands of fire and headed straight towards Subzero. Quick as lightning he outstretched his hand and with a glow of blue he thrust though the air a large sharp icicle that whistled before lodging itself in the creature's chest.  
  
Bleeding heavily like an old pincushion the last of the Shiri Ryu slumped to the ground clutching the ice rod that had impaled him through the chest. Fire burned in his eyes as he gazed up at Subzero blood pouring out of its body. Nobody dared to approach. Subzero backed off slowly gazing in fear at the specter before him. It smiled slowly with a toothful grin before with a grunt it gripped both hands on the ice that was inside him. With a heave it pulled it out bit by bit and threw it to the ground with a crunch. A hole was in his body as he stood to his feet. He gazed at it in amusement for a moment touching the blood with his fingers. Tasting it he gazed once around at the Lin kuei around him taking in their expressions of terror and fear. The shurikens wobbled about still sticking into the creature blood leaking down onto the floor.  
  
"Not yet... not yet... yet death creeps through every crack to find its victim ... not yet Subzero but watch for me ... remember me... for you must remember my name when I come for you"  
  
With a shriek he leapt into the air and burst into flame. When the smoke cleared he was gone.  
  
"I killed him!" shouted Subzero frantically, "He should be dead! I killed him..."  
  
"What does this mean master?" whispered Wurrow  
  
"Who was that?" asked Kanashi with wild eyes  
  
"I'll answer that"  
  
Eyes turned to behold a cloaked old man walking through the Lin kuei. They stepped aside as he came through all shocked at what had just happened.  
  
The sorcerer Shangtsung parted and stood in front of the stunned Subzero with blue cloak and piercing eyes. There was something very demonic looking about the sorcerer through the snow. His shoulders seemed too smooth now as if in truth his age were somehow not a set back. He did not hobble forward now as he had done in the chamber with the Grandmaster but now he seemed to walk upright and strong. There was the sorcerer again just at the perfect moment. Almost too conveniant.  
  
"That was a demon from the Neatherealm"  
  
"I killed him," whispered Subzero  
  
"You did, that is true," replied Shangtsung slowly, "But he has returned. Some people do not accept death"  
  
"What does he want?" pleaded Subzero, "I defeated him fare and square, what does he want from me?"  
  
"Wrong Subzero," returned Shangtsung with a piercing stare, "You defeated him with the help of a Shaolin monk who you also betrayed. Scorpion has returned to avenge his murder at your hands and he has become more powerful than ever before"  
  
The soldiers parted and Subzero and Shangtsung met in the center. Subzero gazed at the floor.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Run away Subzero... that is all you can do..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To a tournament... Mortal Kombat... he cannot follow you there"  
  
"Your tournament sorcerer? You can grant me protection from this specter?"  
  
"... Destiny is forced upon us, who knows whether he will eventually kill you Subzero? But while you are participating in my tournament, no beast from any plane of hell can enter without my knowledge"  
  
"I don't understand, said Kanashi walking forward  
  
"This is none of your business," sneered Subzero, "You know too much already"  
  
"On the contrary... it might help matters. These two would make excellent guards on your flight. You will need all the help you can to get to my island, and away from that hell spawned monster in one piece. Hydro and Tringle may not be enough. Take these two with you, they have seen what is now hunting you"  
  
"Heh... they're cowards the pair of them," spat Subzero glaring at the both of them, "You two wouldn't come with me if I paid you"  
  
"On the contrary master I and Kanashi would follow you anywhere. It is my personal honor to accompany such a great warrior as yourself"  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" pleaded Kanashi, "Did you just say we'd follow him anywhere? What part of we did I miss?"  
  
"Why should I accept them anyway?" said Subzero looking from one to the other, "They're noisy, ignorant useless fools who probably couldn't tell which way up to hold a shuriken"  
  
"Trust me Subzero," chuckled Shangtsung, "You will need them. All that I ask of you in return... is that you enter my tournament as we originally agreed"  
  
"It is an easy price to pay old man," replied Subzero with a sigh, "Yet I cannot get rid of the feeling that there is some kind of a catch to this. I have been tricked in the past by clever men"  
  
"There is no catch. I am just an old man who wants lost souls like your self to find their home"  
  
Subzero turned and Wurrow and Kanashi looked him in the eye. They faced off for a few moments as Subzero looked for signs of weakness, waiting for one of them to back out but neither of them did.  
  
"Will you two come with me then?" sneered Subzero  
  
"I will," said Wurrow  
  
"I guess I haven't got anything better to do with my life right now," sighed Kanashi  
  
"Will anyone ever forgive me for killing off the gods?" asked Subzero grimly  
  
"I thought it was rather a profitable idea myself," replied Shangtsung, "Still things may have gotten unpleasant if Quan chi had succeeded in all his millicent desires. You have no reason to complain Subzero, you've succeeded very well in making the best of bad weather"  
  
"All of you search the perimeter!" shouted the captain ", I want every nook and cranny checked out for that assassin. Catch him dead or alive. We'll find out what we can from his corpse"  
  
"You won't find him," laughed Shangtsung, "He is undead and powerful too, he can cross the boundaries of the realm"  
  
The captain turned irritated and exasperated glaring at the old man, "I'm just doing my job okay? If I do nothing then I'm fired, its not as if I expect to find him"  
  
"Kanashi do you know where to find Tringle?" asked Subzero  
  
"I do sir"  
  
"Good, tell him to get the copter ready, we're going early. Wurrow, do you know where to find Hydro?"  
  
"I think so... I can ask directions if not. He's an arch assassin so he should be pretty easy to find"  
  
"Tell him we're leaving... Shangtsung I have a personal favor to ask of you"  
  
"Don't worry Subzero, I will tell the Grandmaster myself that you have done me the honor of setting about your mission early"  
  
"I myself need to speak with a friend," grumbled Subzero, "I'll meet all of you who haven't chickened out by the helipad as soon as I'm done"  
  
Cyrax's house was a tall building down the far side of the lake. It was much smaller than Subzero's ground which was by far the largest in the area, but it certainly felt a lot more free. There were minimal servants and no walls to keep out or keep in the beasts from the Neatherealm.  
  
Through the darkness the light of lanterns and candles shone out across the lake at night like a tub of silver paint splashed out over the ground. The wooden roof was quite low with a small porch and door. Subzero hurried through the tall grass looking quickly now and again behind him to check that he wasn't being followed. His hands were feeling horrible cold as he rushed up the steps. The sound came across as a hollow thumping as he knocked on the door. The sounds of laughter and cheering came from inside. Yellow light glittered out across the tall grass.  
  
After a few minutes and several knocks a beautiful woman opened the door wearing very little. The little she did have on: Bra and underwear was green with sandals no her feet, in her hand she held a tray of biscuits and cheese. Exactly what sort of party was this anyway?  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked almost dropping the tray as she opened the door.  
  
"I need to see Cyrax," whispered Subzero hurriedly, "Can you get him for me?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do master," she replied realizing who he was and with a nod set off into the back of the house. Subzero turned aside putting his back to the wall of the house and into the darkness of the porch. Breathing heavily he tried to relax himself. A touch of moonlight caught his hand, and as he lifted his head his eyes and fore head came into the light.  
  
Gazing out across the darkness of the Lin kuei at night he could see the peacefulness of the lake and houses all quiet. It seemed strange that a camp of assassins could be so quiet while off work. Hardly any of them knew that there had just been an alert in the main fortress. Of course the next day they would all know but until then they slumbered like lions before the hunt. All Subzero wanted to do was just to go back to bed but really he knew he was on the job again. In a way he had never left the job. Scorpion was a direct link to his past.  
  
With a soft click the door opened and Cyrax looked about his dreadlocks catching the light. He looked around him confusedly before looking into the darkness of the porch with a shudder he saw Subzero and was startled. He quickly regained his composure as the Lin kuei stepped into the light. He was wearing a gold dressing gown with a silver chain round his neck. He looked relaxed and calm yet now he was beginning to be unnerved.  
  
"Hey Subzero... glad you could make it," he smiled nervously  
  
Subzero quickly came forward and looked Cyrax in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you still dressed in full garb? Christ I told you Subzero I wanted casual clothes? What the fuck is this?"  
  
"Cyrax I need your help... there's someone hunting me. I need you to come with me as a body guard on my next mission"  
  
Cyrax looked at him blankly before rubbing his eyes, "What the? Can you repeat that?"  
  
"I'm going on a very important mission for the Grand master and I need your help: protection!"  
  
"When are you going? Why are you telling me this now?" grumbled Cyrax  
  
"Tonight... we're going to try and get away tonight"  
  
"What the fuck are you crazy? I'm in the middle of a party... my party for that matter. Who the fuck's following you? You haven't brought him here have you? Oh god I don't want a scene"  
  
"I don't know where he is. We managed to stop him on the roof but he's a ghost you see and we can't kill him! It's Scorpion Cyrax! He's returned to get me"  
  
"Scorpion? What the fuck are you talking about? He's dead"  
  
"He's come back to get me!" roared Subzero, "I don't know how but he's alive again. I need your help!"  
  
"Subzero get a hold of yourself!" shouted back Cyrax. He looked quickly back at the lights from the windows noticing a quiet pause in the conversation of his guests. The cheering voices started mumbling now obviously aware that something was going on outside.  
  
"Listen," sighed Cyrax gazing irately at the floor, "If you'd told me about this job at least a week in advance I might have considered it. Heck if you'd told me on a day when I wasn't having a party I might have been more sympathetic, plus the fact that I wanted you at this party and..."  
  
"Cyrax..." whispered Subzero pleadingly  
  
"No let me fucking finish!" he bludgeoned, "Not only do you come late to my party in the wrong dress you also try to do business with me and expect me to be all happy and want to join you on my night off. Well I'm sorry Subzero... I don't care how famous or rich or whatever you are, I'm not doing it. Tonight I'm going to relax"  
  
"Don't do this to me!" pleaded Subzero gazing into Cyrax's eyes again he held him by the shoulders.  
  
"Look Subzero... I don't know what's wrong with you tonight... but there's no ghosts nobody's trying to kill you. Scorpion is dead! You are a free man, just go home and get your house made to get you something to drink. Don't make a scene here and make things even worse for yourself"  
  
Quickly Cyrax turned and started to close the door behind him.  
  
"Cyrax please!" begged Subzero wanting desperately to tell him everything but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"I'm sorry Subzero. I've got my own job tomorrow, I'm working with Sektor and Smoke on the Lk project. Its good pay, I don't want your work and I don't need your problems right now... good night"  
  
He closed the door with a slam and Subzero was left on his own on the darkness of the porch "Shit," he whispered. Gazing across the grass he startled suddenly at a movement in the bushes. Gazing steadily in fear he withdrew a shuriken from his boot. A flash of yellow... a bird fluttered away across the lake and he sighed in relief. Putting the shuriken back where it belonged he hurried off away into the darkness of the night away and into the shadows.  
  
The platform was cold and dark. A Chinook helicopter waited with double rotors silent and polished on the pad. Chairs were seated just outside it and several Lin kuei were in waiting. Hydro, Kanashi Wurrow and Tringle. Hydro was a Lin kuei, a spitting image of Subzero in costume. The blue was slightly darker in tone, ironic seeing how he lived always in the shadow of Subzero. People mistook him always for someone else yet he refused to change his couler just because someone else had the same design. Hydro had taken up the blue costume since he had first become an arch assassin. He was older than Subzero and he believed: more experienced. He refused to change just because of another's success. He was the "original blue" and he wasn't going to have it thought of any other way.  
  
Tringle sat back arms folded with a black leather jacket and jeans. His eyebrows were tightened as if about to snap and his hands were tightened into fists. Wurrow sat opposite his blond hair and red clothing catching the light. There was tension in the air. Kanashi looked worried and kept gazing now and again at the copter.  
  
"If this turns out to be some kind of a joke..." said Tringle presently, "I'll ring both your necks"  
  
"Not if I kill them first," growled Hydro, "Are we getting paid extra for this?"  
  
"I doubt it," sneered Tringle his green died hair catching the light, "Fucking Grandmaster thinks he can call us up here without a seconds notice"  
  
"I'm sure Subzero will be here in a minute," smiled Wurrow, "Don't you look forward to an adventure?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Kanashi  
  
"Sorry!" he murmured  
  
"Why the hell are we going early anyway? Is this anything to do with the bloody alarms?" demmanded Hydro  
  
"Yes," sighed Kanashi, "Someone's trying to kill Subzero"  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous," spat Hydro again  
  
"If he's got someone on his tail he should waste them," grumbled Tringle, "Not go off on a mission. That complicates things. I respected that man and now he's just being an idiot"  
  
"Give him a chance!" said Wurrow suddenly, "Its not as if he didn't try!"  
  
There was silence again. Wind blew softly across them catching at the loose parts of their clothing and extending them in the wind.  
  
"What's your name kid?" said Tringle straightening his jacket  
  
"Wurrow, a servant under the house hold of Subzero"  
  
"That means you are not an Arch assassin. Next time you speak to me like that you'll end up dead"  
  
"Learn some manners you little shite," rasped Hydro with a glare. Wurrow opened his mouth in anger before slowly he closed it. He spoke in a quiet growl, "Yes master"  
  
"That's better," sneered Hyrdro  
  
Double doors opened and Subzero came running out onto the helipad. He crossed over to the chairs and skidded to a halt in front of Tringle, "Lets get going then"  
  
"What's this all about?" demanded Hydro standing to his feet angry and flared up. The similarity between him and Subzero was quite outstanding. You could almost have thought that they were brothers, yet there was something about Subzero that made him look more competent. He seemed stronger bolder and sleeker in movement to such an extent that Hydro's blue clothing did nothing to hide the difference.  
  
"There's no time for that!" hurried Subzero, "I'll explain once we're in the air. You know where to go don't you Tringle?"  
  
"To the Neatherealm Perhaps? But as most of us prefer I'll take you to the docks"  
  
"Very funny Tringle you look as irritated and professional as usual"  
  
"And you look like a cat dragged through a hedge backwards. I'll give you truth Subzero and right now I don't really know what to think of you bringing me out here at this time of night. I was half tempted to kill that servant of yours knocking on my door like that"  
  
"Think what you like," retorted Subzero, "Or go tell the Grandmaster that you're not doing it"  
  
"Why am I needed?" snorted Hydro, "What am I supposed to do on this mission of yours Subzero?"  
  
"You're supposed to protect me"  
  
"You fucking sissy," said Tringle sneering at Subzero, "Lets get on board, once we get to the docks I'm dropping the lot of you off and don't expect any SOS' because I won't fucking give any. Once I'm done I'm heading straight back here, you lot can make your own way home"  
  
"Thanks," grumbled Subzero, "Your help is much appreciated"  
  
"Hardly," spat Tringle, "And don't expect me to help the likes of you ever again"  
  
"I prefer to work with sensible people," sneered Hydro  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't think much of you either Hydro," said Tringle turning on him in a flash. The blue Lin kuei opened his mouth in surprise before closing it with no retort. He glared at Tringle as he entered the copter.  
  
"Come on you two!" roared Subzero at his two guards, "Get on board right now!"  
  
"Aye aye sir!" said Kanashi with a shiver and both hopped on board before they could be critisized any further.  
  
In the dark of the night the Helicopter blades started turning slowly at first and then sped up rapidly. With a great rush of wind the flying machine passed up into the air and away into the distance. Wurrow looked out of the window into the cold night sky as he sat in his seat strapped down and tightly. The mountains were passing away below them. Above the moon was up in the sky like a crystal ball.  
  
Wurrow and Kanashi hardly had a clue what they were doing or why things had escalated into their current situation but they did know where they were going. It seemed to be looking hard for either of them to find out anything about their situation. Hydro was sitting back gazing out of the window in a bad glary mood, Tringle was in the front flying the thing and Subzero was there as well arms folded and in no mood to speak to anyone about anything.  
  
"Do you think we'll get paid for this?" whispered Wurrow to Kanashi  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "It might do something for our status in the long run. We'll just have to wait and see"  
  
"I feel tired"  
  
"Then go to sleep"  
  
"Easier said than done," sighed Wurrow  
  
"So do it and don't say it,"  
  
"Everyone's picking on me today," mumbled Wurrow softly as he closed his eyes, "Blame my mother"  
  
"Well she's a cow then"  
  
"Thanks a lot snothead"  
  
"Your Welcome"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" 


	5. Members of the Black Dragon

Chapter 5: Members of the black Dragon 

It had been a while since Subzero had been in a city. He was not used to it. The noise of the cars was deafening as they walked down the road. They received many a queer glance from passers by. Although the Lin Kuei were one of the most notorious crime organizations in the world, they were only really recognized by the people who were looking for them. The people themselves of Earth were mostly kept ignorant about what went on under their noses. It was never "The Black Dragon" on the news or "The Zeed". Instead it was always "A notorious terrorist group has acted today.  
They'd waved goodbye to Tringle just as the sun had fully risen in the sky just on the outskirts of the city. Tringle had further information that he handed them from the grandmaster about the location of this "Jarek". He did so in a manner similar to that of the previous night. They would need to find Jarek since he was the only person they knew who knew how to find Shangtsung's boat. The manuscript told them to go to a restaurant called the "dagger" where Jarek would meet them. Jarek didn't apparently know which day Subzero and his friends would be coming, nor how many friends he'd have so he was going to the restaurant every day. The realization dawned on Subzero that this operation was extremely inefficient. Nothing was really going to plan, and what on earth was Scorpion doing? He was supposed to be dead.  
Shangtsung had said that Scorpion wanted revenge. Why was Shangtsung being so good to Subzero? It made no sense at all. Hydro grumbled as they walked down the pavement and every now and again would turn round and tell Wurrow and Kanashi to "shut up". The two of them were making jokes about which of the two men was the real Subzero. It was almost impossible to distinguish between Hydro and Subzero. The similarity in clothing and in many aspects face and voice were astounding. Subzero himself began strongly wishing that he were working with someone else. Why Hydro?  
Why Kanashi and Wurrow? Why were those two fools here? Why had he ever agreed to let them go in the first place? He'd lose the lot of them first chance he got on the boat, then they could all make their own way back but then again he had Scorpion still to think about. How much did Scorpion know about Subzero's exploits? Did he know that Subzero hadn't intended to kill him?  
They passed market stands and people trying to sell bottles of snake's venom. All kinds of offers were made to them that the four Lin Kuei members did their best to refuse. Following the directions through the crowded streets Hydro pointed suddenly to their destination. The Dagger restaurant, the text was in flowing white lettering that lit up now and again as cheap light bulbs behind it flashed in a neon glow.  
Subzero opened it and entered followed by the others. The room was dark and smoky. Fans were whirring slowly above but seemed only to encourage the smoke to journey further round the room. The floor and tables were all wooden. Nobody seemed to be serving. They looked around the room but nobody was around, not sitting in chairs nor standing at the counter.  
"Where the devil is he?" spat Hydro irritably.  
"Lets take a seat," grumbled Subzero rolling his eyes for a moment with irritation at his colleague's impatience. They sat all four of them on a table too close for comfort. The windows had blinds drawn up almost entirely but for a small gap at the top where you could look out. The smoke began to clear and the air became a little more bearable. Evidently the smoke that was in the air was from previous customers and was not a permanent smell.  
They waited and Wurrow yawned. Kanashi slumped and it seemed like too long. Hydro hardly spoke at all but after a long time his impatience got the better of him. He growled and got up suddenly almost knocking his chair back and stormed over to the counter "I may as well get something to eat"  
There was a bell on the counter. Glaringly he slapped his hand on it and it made a loud ding of a noise. Subzero anxious as ever looked briefly out of the gap in the window. He expected every time he looked up that he would see Scorpion there ready with his new powers to destroy him. Peering through the blinds his thoughts lingered back to Tringle. He wondered grimly whether the pilot would ever work with him again after their night episode. Then again after this Subzero would hopefully never have to work again. He was through with fighting and killing. He was a retired man and wanted nothing more. Then again the money he had wouldn't last forever. Perhaps it was a good idea that he was doing this job? And then again perhaps the right thing would have been to flee the Lin Kuei long ago never to return? If he had to go to the Grandmaster every year, and the Grandmaster could issue jobs to him like this, would that not mean that the Grandmaster could do the same thing every year? Impose a job on him that he would then have to fulfill or appear to be disobeying the Grandmaster. Subzero's thoughts once again (as they often did) turned back to the idea of assassinating the man. He would most likely gain control of the entire Lin Kuei himself and he damn well knew how he'd hold it. Complete authority, he'd show those bloody arch assassins how to have proper respect for him. He'd turn the Lin Kuei into a real fighting force.  
And yet somehow all that seemed part of the old Subzero. He was no longer keen on the idea. He didn't mind the thought of having to be the Grandmaster, it was the idea of having to make so much effort to get there when the old man would likely die soon anyway. Subzero didn't really want to be Grandmaster. He wanted to get his own life, perhaps settle down somewhere with someone.  
"I want service!" shouted Hydro. The words brought Subzero firmly back into the present. He watched as Hydro slammed down the bell several times.  
"Aw give it a break!" complained Wurrow "You shut your mouth kid," hissed back Hydro Subzero ignored both of them. He was shattered physically and mentally from the shock of Scorpion and the night journey. He felt unable to complain. He comforted himself merely with the fact that he didn't need Hydro and sometime soon he could bump him off and tell the Grandmaster he'd been run over by a bus or something. Subzero wasn't getting the respect he wanted. He wondered with a twisted grin whether he would have to drill the letters into the man's head.  
Tringle was also another person who might have to go. He knew too much and would likely already be spreading rumors. He might even be so irritated that he would go out of his way to kill Subzero. The two of them had never really been close friends. It wasn't that much of a loss if Tringle were to acidently lose his life.  
"What do you want?" said a large fat man who came out from a doorway. He had a messy apron on and half closed eyes as if he had just been asleep.  
"I want some food"  
"Do you have money"  
Hydro glared at being asked before being served, "I have a credit card"  
"We don't accept cards. Only money"  
"I'm going to kill you"  
"Hydro!" shouted Subzero standing up, "Sit down right now or get out"  
"Don't you tell me what to do you git! I've had enough of you're pathetic authority Subzero. Why should I listen to you"  
The room suddenly filled with a hushed silence. Wurrow gasped. Subzero added Hydro mentally to his death list. It could have all spilled over at that moment but it didn't.  
The door of the restaurant opened and a young man walked in. He looked from Hydro to Subzero in amazement and at the fat chef who simply gawked.  
"Is therea man called Subzero here?" he asked. He had green trousers and black boots. His hair was a thick brown on his head smoothly cut yet strangely slightly dry and ragged. His clothes were mostly dull leather: brown. He had a causality about him that didn't seem to suggest much of martial arts. Even so he looked strong, and easily able to cut a throat in the dark. He looked like the kind of man who could do well in the black dragon.  
"I'm Subzero," said Subzero, "And your name is Jarek"  
"It is," replied Jarek glancing from one to the other, "Who are these other people? I had not expected so many"  
"That there is Hydro, the two men sitting over there are my personal body guards, Tringle and Kanashi. Don't bother remembering their names they really aren't very important"  
"Cannon fodder," observed Jarek dryly, "Everybody acts as cannon fodder to an extent. Perhaps in a way I still am. But never mind my personal problems. I know where the ship is going to dock. You'll be staying with the black dragon until then, unless you have somewhere better to stay"  
"I would much appreciate your accommodation," replied Subzero.  
"Follow me," grinned Jarek, "There's a limo awaiting you outside," he turned briefly to the man at the counter, "Same rules as usual. You know what happens if you squeak"  
The man nodded.  
Kanashi and Wurrow rose and came forward. Subzero left the room with not even a glance at Hydro who followed behind. Outside the limo awaited them. Jarek opened the door with a grin, like some kind of fake porter. The driver smoked a cigarette and mumbled to himself as they entered. Sitting down the driver put his foot to the pedal and they drove away. Subzero hadn't been in a car for a couple of years now. A limo was an entirely new experience. The interior was dirty, nothing like its original state. The seats had been stained with cigarette smoke, alcohol and what Subzero recognized strongly as bloodstains. Subzero was in a dangerous situation and he knew it. It was possible if the Grandmaster had intended this that he could have Subzero killed at this moment. He cast his eyes over the seats but he couldn't find anything that looked like part of a trap.  
Jarek himself sounded quite pleasant and talked much of what he had heard of Subzero's past. Hydro for once was quiet and seemed to have realized that in the restaurant he had overstepped the mark. However it would only be so long before he did it again. Subzero knew that and was already thinking about Hydro's removal.  
Jarek talked of his own ascension through the Black dragon ranks. He had started off as a soldier in the Special Forces but had betrayed them and many of their secrets to Kano who he was sent originally to spy on. From there he had risen rapidly up the ranks with his fast thinking and demi martial arts. He'd been in street fights, flick knife fights shoot outs and all kinds of things. He was a well experienced scum as far as Subzero could see. Subzero was polite to him but could not squash a strong feeling of superiority over the man. He felt distanced with his already large career, talking to this person who only now was rising up the ranks of the inferior Black dragon. What did Subzero have to do with him?  
"I heard you met some of the black dragon on your mission last year," Jarek said suddenly as they were passing a basketball court where children were playing.  
"I did indeed," returned Subzero, "I seem to remember a few of them met an unfortunate end"  
"You let one live," corrected Jarek, "He told us quite a story. Said you told him we should hire you instead of him"  
Subzero chuckled quietly, "I think I might have suggested something to that degree, although nowadays I'm not doing as much work as I used to"  
"I may have a little business proposal for you... but I'll talk to you later about that"  
Subzero's eyes lit up suddenly and he turned to look at Jarek with a grin, "I may as it happens have one for you too"

The black dragon hideout was by the docks. It was a gritty black looking building. Probably it was once a warehouse of some kind. The interior had been changed to allow bunks and beds presumably not just for Subzero and co but any other thieves and murderers who needed to stay the night on the job.  
Plastic office screens that one might expect in an office block had been placed to give some separation to the cubicles; almost as if people might mistakenly go to bed rather than the toilet. Jarek grinned as he took the four of them passed the rooms. This was his main area. He was head of this sector of the black dragon. One warehouse by the docks "Pathetic," thought Subzero to himself.  
The man took great pleasure in showing them the rooms. Hydro being the git he was sniffed and took his leave of the party early and retired to his own 'lavatory'. Subzero was glad to be rid of him as he could have some time with Jarek to himself. Subzero forced himself to grit his teeth and listen to everything the man had to say and smile and nod as if he were listening to an old lady tell her life story. Kanashi and Wurrow both looked as bored as sleepy elephants. They seemed as usual to have little concept of what was going on in Subzero's life or indeed politically as a whole inside of the Lin kuei. Like Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, it seemed to Subzero that hardly a soul in the entire world would care whether these two men lived or died. The fact that they were with Subzero was the only thing that kept them in the spotlight; an eclipse to make people notice the moon. They moped from side to side and mumbled to each other and Subzero seemed hardly to even notice their tiredness.  
"Why are you two still following me?" he snapped turning round suddenly and glaring at them.  
Kanashi and Wurrow turned to each other in surprise, "We thought you wanted us to for protection," said Wurrow sheepishly.  
"Hardly," retorted Subzero, "If you call a brick on a string protection then perhaps I might be able to swing you in the face of the enemy, now beat it"  
"Where should we go?" asked Kanashi "How the heck should I know?" snapped Subzero,

"Since you two were so eager to come with me when Shangtsung showed up, perhaps for once you two can think for yourselves and get your own hides out of this mess"  
Jarek tapped him on the shoulder. If it had been anyone else at that moment he would have turned round grabbed them by the neck and frozen their head.  
"What?" he said half snarling.  
"There is a place for them to stay, if need be I have no problem with them staying here"  
"Fine, just get them out of my sight," replied Subzero as if he were talking of a pile of old newspapers.  
"You!" said Jarek turning to a bald headed tattooed man coming out of one of the plastic rooms, "Take these two to some spare rooms. No questions asked"  
Wurrow glared at Subzero as the two of them were lead away. Subzero hardly even looked at the two as he turned to face Jarek, "You talked of business? Do you have somewhere in this building where the two of us could sit down for lunch? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning"  
"It would be a pleasure master Subzero," grinned Jarek with a mock bow.  
The two remaining walked together to what perhaps used to be the managers room long ago. It was an office at the end of the warehouse with a (classic of the situation) low hanging light bulb on a piece of wired string. Jarek sat himself down in front of a small table and Subzero did the same opposite without giving the man a chance to offer it. He somehow doubted that Jarek a Black dragon member as he was becoming accustomed to call these people, would have done so anyway.  
"You are a fantastic assassin so I hear Subzero," grinned Jarek "I would give you a sample if it were not for the dire consequences," replied Subzero a little too late to stop his own fowl mouth from saying the intentional words.  
Jarek frowned and then sat forward, "Lets get to the point. I know very well that at this moment you're on a mission for the Grand master, and that evidently is where your true loyalty lies"  
"No Jarek. I have no loyalty to anyone, neither to god nor to anyone else. I have a certain sense of loyalty to myself, although these days I seem to even be doubting that"  
"I'm glad you said that," chuckled Jarek with a flicker in his eye, "It makes things a lot easier. Now that we have that possible barrier out of the way it will be a lot easier for me to get across what we might possible like you to do for us"  
Jarek paused waiting for a reaction but Subzero say motionless like a block of ice. Jarek began again hesitantly, "The truth of the matter is, that we have a very powerful member of the black dragon taking part in the tournament. His name is Kano and he is of course a superb fighter. It would be a great shame if he were to lose"  
"You want me to feign a defeat? That would be going against my orders Jarek, surely you realize that"  
"No, that is not what I want," replied Jarek quietly, "What we want is to help you win the tournament. But ultimately we want the tournament to end up in the hands of the black dragon"  
"How can I possibly help you with that?" chuckled Subzero sarcastically, "I'm sure your black dragon company has enough funds to buy this tournament; surely the rich pickings of a mafia like organization such as yours could not have possibly fallen so low"  
"The tournament is priceless. It cannot be bought and it cannot be bartered with. Our translators have been reading the manuscripts and we have learned much about the workings of it. The tournament: Mortal Kombat as it has come to be called is a very ancient event, some say dating back to the Dragon King and all that other screwy mythology"  
Subzero coughed recalling to himself the events of last year.  
"All the rules of the tournament can be changed at any time apart from a few that are set in stone. The reigning champion, who has supreme power over the tournament, runs the tournament permanently until defeated. The champion can change any rule of combat or location that he wishes as long as he leaves combatants on an equal footing. If the champion becomes too old and feels unable to run the tournament any longer then he may hand over the control to another of his choosing. Our mission for you is relatively simple Subzero. We want you to help Kano in any way you can. Kano is being currently pursued by several members of the special forces" "Oh god not those twits," groaned Subzero "I hear you," replied Jarek, "But these certain few have proven a lot more dangerous than the usual lot. The most notorious of which is going to be partaking in the tournament. Her name is Sonya Blade and she is hot on the trail of Kano"  
"Do you want me to kill her?" asked Subzero as casually as if he were going to walk the dog "Perhaps ultimately yes, but that all depends on Kano. We're not sure exactly what he wants to do in the tournament. He may need you to assassinate Sonya, he may need you to assassinate others or"  
"No," interrupted Subzero, "Stop right there, this is a compound mission. Your Kano could have me doing anything if I agree to this. I'll tell you what. I'll help him within my judgment as much as I can as long as you do something for me"  
"I'm listening," grunted Jarek leaning back "This Hydro... he's a stupid lazy arrogant obnoxious fool and I want to get rid of him"  
Jarek laughed, "Why not stab him and be done with him over the peer"  
"Because I've got a better idea. You may know that I'm not the most popular person around at the moment"  
"Funny you should say that. There's hardly an organization I know that wouldn't go out of its way to kill you if it knew where you were"  
"Right," chuckled Subzero grimly, "Exactly my point. Now there's only two people in this entire planet stupid enough to continue wearing this blue Lin Kuei garb. The first is me, and the second is that imbecile Hydro"  
"Do you want me to have him killed?" inquired Jarek sheepishly "No! Now listen good. I'm going off on this boat and by the rules as I recall I'm the only person allowed on it. These three are just here to accompany me and make sure I don't get done in before I'm on the boat. After that I have to look after my self. Today and up until the boat trip, I want you to let every organization that hates me on the planet know that Subzero is staying in this warehouse with the Blackdragon, everybody! Don't miss anyone out"  
"But you won't be..." began Jarek stubbornly "No I won't, but Hydro will. As far as everyone else is concerned he looks like me, talks like me and is probably as arrogant as me. If he's going to die I may as well make it look like we both died"  
"I see," sniggered Jarek sitting upright, with a grin he leaned on the desk so that his head came into the light, "A very clever idea. I won't be informing the Special forces you realize or the Red Dragon"  
"I don't care about them," returned Subzero with a wave of his hand, "They're one of the few groups at the moment that aren't interested in killing me"  
"If they knew you were working for us they might be"  
"Don't rub it in," sighed Subzero massaging his temple. Jarek leaned back slowly and observed Subzero crossing his legs.  
"Its too vague," he said suddenly, "You could by your Judgment, bugger off and leave Kano to die. Seeing as everyone else hates you, it wouldn't be surprising if your latest actions also give us the same initiative"  
"Ok... then you can have my word. If Kano when he returns, is not at all happy with my services then you can personally come and chop off my head"  
"And what if he doesn't return?" asked Jarek with a glare of suspicion "Then presumably you will want to chop off my head anyway," said Subzero already pondering the possibility of killing Kano whoever he is, "But why would I want more enemies? Come now Jarek I am not that stupid. To betray one of the few freinds in the underworld I have left would be suicide"  
Jarek was silent and gazed up at the lightbulb. Subzero grinned under his mask and tried to show it as much as possible in his eyes. Jarek only looked half convinced.  
"What about payment?" he asked with a glance at the clock "Kano and I will decide that. What does he look like by the way"  
"A tough man from a tough background. He doesn't shave often so he'll probably have a gristly chin"  
"Any scars? This could be just anyone"  
"You don't know?" asked Jarek almost horrified "That's why I'm asking. Remember this is the first time I've even thought about doing a job for your organization"  
"Most of the right side of his face got blown off. He won't say how. He's had some strange cybernetic eye installed as a replacement. He's always scratching it, and gets headaches as well although he never admits to it"  
"That will definitely help in finding him," admitted Subzero sarcastically, "Perhaps if you had not told me I would presume a man with a cybernetic head who happened to have a grizzled chin might not be the man I was looking for"  
"I presumed you yourself might be more familiar with the technology," returned Jarek "And why should that be?" asked Subzero looking briefly skywards "Because the Lin kuei as far as I can make out have been buying in tons of illegal 'cyborg' associated parts for the last ten years. I wouldn't be surprised if they had something very revolutionary in mind"  
"Thank you Jarek. I shall keep that firmly in mind; the fact that I did not know about this seems to show up something very devious"  
"What do you think they're planning on doing"  
"I just told you that I don't know. Well then do you agree to the extra terms"  
Jarek was silent. He weighed the possibilities of treachery and failure up in his mind. A brief thought came to mind: The death of Kano might even elevate his own position in the Blackdragon. But then again wouldn't it be dangerous for him also to try to lead a chaotic gang that had just lost its leader? And the death of Kano was not a certain thing even though Sonya Blade was after him. If he put Subzero on the case as well he could get rid of Kano for good.  
'no,' he thought silently, 'that man has done a lot for me. I owe him something even if he is a right bastard. I'll make this Lin kuei assassin pay if Kano does not return'  
"Alright," he grunted after a while, "I'll do it. But I warn you... if Kano for whatever reason doesn't return from this tournament we'll be looking to you for answers"  
"I assure you he will," smiled Subzero resting his hands on the table, "When does this ship arrive"  
"I'm not allowed to say," replied Jarek, "We can't have anyone boarding you know, only the best fighters. We'll call you when the time comes"  
"Does the black dragon work for Shangtsung?" asked Subzero suddenly inquisitive "That relationship," began Jarek slowly, "is a complicated one. Lets just say that Shangtsung and the Blackdragon have certain important connections"  
"Secrets, and more secrets. When can I have something to eat"  
"Now would be good for me also. Allow me to get someone to arrange something"


	6. Ghost Ship

Chapter 6: Ghost Ship

The days passed uneventfully and as each one passed away Subzero asked the same question that continually pounded on his head and prevented sleep and relaxation as an escape from the task at hand, "Is the boat arriving today"  
"No... not yet"  
Kanashi and Wurrow like two security guards with nothing to protect moped around the warehouse with little to null purpose. Subzero was vaguely intrigued to find out how much of the drugs and snakes venom that were easily distributed amongst the Blackdragon had made its way into their childish hands. Himself he stayed away from the stuff and the strange visions it brought. Subzero although an alkaholic when the chance arose through misery, was always one to avoid the toxic substances of the world that warp and indent the mind to unnatural purposes. Subzero could not fly and had no wish to prove it to himself, nor did he intend to die from a mere tablet. Of course being a vessel of evil as he was often used, Subzero saw nothing wrong with these noxious substances that the Blackdragon puffed and coughed on round every dark corner of the warehouse, it was more the loss of control and mind that displeased him so bitterly. The body in his ideals was made for perfection of strength and ability, not the decomposement of the inside through caffine and nicotine.  
It was well known that many members of the Lin kuei indulged in such pleasures even though it was against the code. The Grandmaster again had relaxed on this issue as well ever since he had come to power. Now and again Jarek would inhale some noxious substance and breath it out. He seemed perfectly content with it and in his drugged stupor would smile and say, "There's no boat today Zedy, come try a bit of this and you can sail the rainbow seas"  
Hydro seldom appeared but when he did he looked as irritable as ever and strangely confident that no fowl attempts on his life would be made with each insult he passed to Subzero who would merely smile and nod. Each day that passed Jarek informed Subzero with a great boastful grin of all the people he had informed that the great and evasive Subzero was staying at the warehouse.  
"Most of the ninja groups know now, although I haven't informed the zeed or any of the southerners. The Blackdragon mostly aren't interested in kicking your arse nowadays like they were last year. Relations between the Lin kuei and Blackdragon have substantially improved with various cooperational missions such as this one. The Russian Mafia on the other hand didn't even know who you were! Imagine that! I've told people to spread the word amongst the underworld gangs as well. Soon everyone on the streets will know and be dying to come and assassinate the great Subzero"  
"That's all very nice Jarek, but when is the boat going to arrive? The plan didn't involve actually being killed before I could leave. If I'd wanted to crash the car myself I'd have put the dummy in the back seat"  
"Now, now patience Subzero," grinned Jarek, "The boat will be arriving soon. Maybe today or tomorrow. Just be ready"  
"So you don't even know the actual time of arrival?" laughed Subzero sarcastically, "Is the Blackdragon always this disorganized or is it too much for your higher ups to count out the number of days on their grubby fingers"  
"Its not us master Subzero," began Jarek defensively, "its Shangtsung the legal owner of Mortal Kombat. All we've got to go by is that single manuscript. Kano may know more but he's not telling us any of it"  
"I'm going for a walk," said Subzero and turning he walked away down the plastic isles disgusted with the Blackdragon and his own clan for not doing nearly enough to satisfy the organisation needed for such an event.  
"You shouldn't," warned Jarek "Why the hell not"  
"Because there's bound to be assassins out there looking for you remember"  
"Then I can point them in Hydro's direction," returned Subzero with a snarl. Snatching a Blackdragon raincoat off of a hanger he headed away and out of the fire-exit to the docks wrapped up tightly. The guards paid him little attention as he left. They probably didn't care who he was or what he was doing. He was one of them now as many were, they could trust him to represent the blackdragon properly: As a true thug thief and villain.  
The sky above was a drizzly grey with little sustenance in it or anything pleasing to the eye. At least it wasn't thundary; Subzero had learned in the passed that when it contiunally rained lightning bolts wherever he went he was not in the favour of the gods. He wondered grimly whether some of them might seek revenge for his old crimes? He passed down the peers and wooden planking where bits and pieces of cargo were laid down ready to be stowed aboard.  
Rubbish blew about by the side of the roads and curbs; eventually it made its way in the wind over the muddy wooden peer and into the water where down below Subzero could see bits of rubbish and plastic bags floating in the mank dirty water. Turning he walked away from the warehouse down a gloomy newspaper blowing sidestreet.  
The air felt stale and heavy; the close walls and mutterings of the drunks seemed to push inwards like a deflating hot air balloon. In a strange way he was reminded suddenly of the horrors of the Neatherealm and new in that moment that as dismal as this was it was the real thing. The Neatherealm was the dark putrid shadow and forever would be always worse than any place on earth. His mind wandered to the dark demons that had haunted his dreams for so long after the event. Did Quanchi pull that same sardonic smile when he fell to his death? Was Shinnok even now still pounding his fists down on the stone walls where the portal had closed? His nose twitched.  
Faint smells of strange unknown foods and substances floated down the road like the distorted images one creates when putting puzzle pieces in the wrong places. Mud and garbage lined the path, while the walls seemed in sympathy to show similar lack of care and cleanliness, although for them gravity cleaned the worst of their stains. This was evidently the kind of place that most people didn't want to go. The darker parts of town; not surprising since the Blackdragon warehouse was located here. Subzero wondered vaguely how many of the warehouses the Blackdragon did own on this dock. Was it just the one or did they own multiple buildings or multiple sights? How powerful was the Blackdragon as a whole and would they be strong competition to the Lin kuei and more importantly: Did they plan eventually to assassinate him as well after the job was done?  
"You bet," he grumbled grimly to himself, "I doubt there's a single mission I can do nowadays where the people involved won't try to do me in at the end of it. I'll as always have to be very careful. I suppose its not surprising seeing how much I get paid these days. Any invester wouldn't want to pay out once the job is done"  
Drunks and homeless people sat in the gutters similar to the basketball players on the back of the spare players benchs who only watch the game and never believe that they will ever get a chance to play and climb to fame. Some outstretched hands asking for money or help as Subzero passed by but in truth he had nothing to give them. He did not have any concept of currency throughout the rest of the world. His currency and all of it was Lin kuei. The only money he took with him was what he was given by his clan, and this time he hadn't been given anything. He was almost certain he had overpaid numerous people in different countries with Lin kuei mission money simply because he didn't understand the currency. Still, it wasn't his money he was wasting so no big deal. The Lin kuei couldn't give a damn whether he used their small payment money up or not. Half of the time they never expected arch assassins to come back anyway.  
But then again, why hadn't they given him any this time? It was just plain disrespectful. He needed to teach someone a lesson. Did they really think he would not need it? Did they not think it might be polite to give the greatest assassin the Lin kuei has ever had a small allowance just in case transport was not available and he had to pay his own way back?  
His thoughts were cast aside suddenly as a begging boy kneeled down in the dirt and pulled on his coat with a sob.  
"Get off me," hissed Subzero and pushing him aside walked on. He immediately found himself for some strange reason regretting it. Last year he would have killed anyone who had done that to him, why now was he regretting pushing someone aside to get rid of him? It wasn't his fault the boy had no home or family.  
Turning down an alleyway Subzero could see a lot of activity at the end. The garbage was cleaner here and he could distantly see the sea. People were cheering in front of a ring where two fighters were duking it out with each other. One was a dark skinned man with red boxing gloves and curly black hair, the other was a strong but inexperienced looking man with his shirt off and bloodied face. The boxer advanced and Subzero came closer watching them half heartedly swap their badly aimed blows.  
The alleyway parted as he came out into this new part of the docks and he stopped just outside of the crowd pulling the black dragon coat tighter round him. Blood streamed down the man with no shirt's neck as he took yet another beating from the dark skinned boxer.  
The people cheered as if it really excited them and evidently it did. Subzero looked on in boredom as they continually placed bets on who they thought would win. This to him wasn't real fighting. Nobody was moving with any skill. They just punched at each other fiercely and kicked. In the Lin kuei the warriors were taught to fight in any environment, not just a large ring with plenty of space. The dark skinned man was strong an agile, but he kept making fatal mistakes that the other never took up upon. He started naturally with weak punches but then always seemed to do one huge punch with which he would knock the opponent back and off of his feet. If someone simple blocked or dodged the last punch you could kick punch or twist him anywhere you liked. Subzero sniggered thinking of the idea of grabbing that huge hand, twisting it and then breaking it across the man's back. Even better he would simply polar blast the entire crowd for being so knaive and continue on his way.  
"He's good isn't he?" said a voice from beside him. He looked at a member of the crowd he hadn't previously noticed. The man was quite linear but also at the same time seemed quite strong. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with red and black trousers. Dark hair and dark sunglasses: he folded his arms and watched with a grin.  
"He makes mistakes," returned Subzero coldly, "A simple punch at the right moment would bring him to his senses"  
The inexperienced man after a great upper cut fell to the floor bleeding and the crowd cheer. The referee held up the black man's boxing gloved hand and the crowd cheered louder still.  
"Nimbus does it again! Who else is going to take the ring to fight this amazing warrior? Place your bets gentleman! For Nimbus can't keep up the fight forever, how do you feel Nimbus"  
"I feel terrible," limped Nimbus moping his head, "I think I've cracked a rib"  
"You okay to carry on?" asked the referee in a mock sympathetic voice "I'll be alright, but this should probably be the last fight, otherwise I'm done for"  
"He said that last time," chuckled the man next to Subzero, "He's not hurt at all"  
"He will be if anyone half decent takes him on," growled Subzero dangerously.  
"Like me of course," chuckled the man with the glasses, "I'm a black belt you know in many styles of martial arts"  
"A black belt," began Subzero with a wave of his suddenly prophetic finger, "Is not a black belt until he can make a black bruise"  
"Heh, you're a clever guy you know that? What say I take him on"  
"You can do what you want," returned Subzero, "If you're going to do it, do it quickly so I can see one of you fail. I'm not hanging around here long to waste my time on this rabble"  
"Place a bet on me and I'll bet you anything I'll win"  
"I'm not placing any bets," replied Subzero not about to reveal to the man he didn't have any money.  
"You would do if you knew my name"  
"And what is your name that you think would so inspire me to place a bet on your head?" asked Subzero sarcastically "Jonny Cage, the one and only. Budge up people I'm going to take him on. Hey fella place the bet on me okay, and I'll win," he called out turning to the wide eyed members of the crowd.  
"Your a movie star aren't you?" questioned Subzero with a smirk "No!" retorted Jonny as if the idea insulted him, "I'm the real thing"  
Subzero watched with great scrutiny as 'Jonny Cage, the one and only' barged through the crowd. Pushing people aside he climbed up into the ring and shouted out to the ref.  
"Hey, ref! Move aside this is my show now"  
"Do we have a challenge!?" said the referee gazing down with a smug grin across the people. Subzero rolled his eyes.  
"What's your name son?" asked the Ref "Jonny Cage is the name don't wear it out"  
"Hear that people? His name's Jonny Cage! Jonny Cage here wants to take on the great Nimbus! Lets get this show on the road! Place your bets or miss out on the win of a life time"  
The cheers broke out and the ref turned and whispered to Nimbus, "Don't take him out too fast okay? We want these people to think you're on your last legs. Make it look like a close one"  
"Sure thing," Nimbus replied confidently and stood up punching his boxing gloves together like mallets.  
They circled round each other as the cheering rose and the bell rang. Nimbus grinned as they continued circling round each other, "You make the first move!" he ordered impatiently.  
"Cool good guys never make the first move," replied Cage readying himself and shuffling from side to side.  
Nimbus looked briefly at the Referee for support who simply shrugged his shoulders, "Fine," he said turning back to Jonny Cage and with a grin who shuffled forward and punched. Cage turned the blow aside with a dramatic kung fu screech and punched the boxer back across the chest at lightning speed. Nimbus backed off shocked at finding a real opponent in the ring.  
"Scrap what I said!" hissed the ref realizing his champion was in trouble, "Just got for the kill"  
Nimbus nodded and edged in slowly turning his fists in slow circles. It suddenly seemed to Subzero that this man was back in the training ring again doing all the things he had been instructed to do when boxing. Nimbus was no longer the master but the competitor. Edging himself in towards Jonny Cage he swung several small blows which Cage did his best to block. Then as usual came the huge one. Jonny Cage held the fist in place and grinned. Nimbus grunted and punched with the other that the movie star also caught in his hand still with his shades on. With a quick kick and much to the disappointment of Subzero who was waiting for the man's arms to be broken he kicked the man to the floor with a grunt.  
"Give it up for Jonny Cage!" called Jonny with a whistle and the crowd cheered louder, "Give me a sec Nimbus while I put my shades away"  
Nimbus didn't and with a roar charged forward, "Fine I guess not" returned Cage easily parrying the boxer's rapid blows. He returned with his own punches hitting the boxer several times neatly in the jawbone and face. The movie star spun round perfectly with rapid blows as if each were the hundredth perfected take on the final scene of a movie. Nimbus fought through the blows and again did one of his huge overly extended punches. Jonny stepped aside and twisted the arm.  
"Come on!" muttered Subzero. But again he was disappointed as Jonny kicked the man and brought an elbow on his back so that the boxer went face down on the floor.  
"Man your breaking me up in a sweat!" laughed the star, "I could swear your trying to hit me"  
"Break his bloody arm," grumbled Subzero Nimbus got to his knees slowly and Subzero waited for Cage to kick him in the teeth but he didn't. Always hit them when they were down; that was one of Subzero's favourite rules.  
"Damn you!" shouted Nimbus and charged forward fists in a fury hardly prepared at all. Just as he rounded on the movie star Jonny Cage slid forward suddenly in a blur and kicked the man squarely in the chest. The boxer flew back hit the post and made the bell ring with his head. It was almost possible with a little imagination (and a little snake's venom) to see the tweety birds and stars circling round his head. Dazed his eyes rolled for a few seconds before he slumped to the ground out cold.  
The crowd cheered, "Jonny! Jonny"  
Grabbing a handful of notes from the grudging ref he made his way through the exulted crowd towards Subzero who stood unimpressed. Cage swaggered forward and took his shades off so that his charming eyes glittered as he deposited the sunglasses in his pocket. He put the blue shirt back on and took a pen off a person near by to sign his name down on paper. Walking up to Subzero he handed him a small card.  
"That's to remember me by!" he grinned and with a shrug walked away down the docks with the crowd of cheerers following him. The paper felt light in his hand as he gazed down. It was a photograph of the star all in black with his name signed on the back of it.  
"Jonny Cage, the one and only," it said in super flowing italic writing. Subzero's dumb gaze changed to a frown. With a blue glow he froze it then clenching his hand he listened with satisfaction as it broke apart like glass, the pieces fell to the musty earth. Turning he started to walk away.  
"Hey fella don't go!" called the Ref crowching by the fallen boxer, "How'd you like to take Nimbus Parrafaux on when he's feeling better eh"  
"I've got better things to do with my time," replied Subzero coldly, and wrapping the coat tightly around him he walked away down the road. Tired and weary Subzero headed back towards the black dragon warehouse irrated that he in all truth didn't have anything better to do.

Late night at the dagger restaurant saw many shady characters. The fat bartender was never surprised to see a member of the black dragon enter with wounds bleeding or some criminal on the run. It was why as he drew the blinds up and turned the closed sign he wasn't surprised to a dark hooded figure stumbling up the alleyway. The sky was setting into darkness and the watery vapor of the day combined with the stench of the garbage had created a grey mist that lingered up and down the streets. The bartender smiled and quickly put the closed sign back to open. There was no point in closing just yet if he had another customer to serve.  
Hurrying back the fat bartender who was called So-Chin started to wash the dishes with a damp cloth. Grabbing a dirty plate he placed it under the counter making the illusion complete. The air was cold that night, unusually so when the door opened. As the dark robed figure entered it seemed to bring in more of the cold with it so that by the time the stranger had come up to the counter the room seemed as freezing as ice. His steps were slow and uneven and sounded out hollow on the wooden floorboards that creaked awkwardly.  
"What can I get you?" asked So-Chin in a jitter. The black robed figure paused breathing heavily it leaned on the counter.  
"Subzero"  
The hood fell down to reveal a dead pale white face in a yellow mask the same as Subzero's.  
"I'm sorry?" questioned the bartender "I want Subzero. Where is he"  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
"You know what I am talking about. I know he was here. He has been here, now tell me where he is"  
"I don't understand"  
"Tell me where he is or I will burn you alive"  
"You can't threaten me!" exclaimed So-Chin in a panic; he backed up against the dishes. Scorpion smiled. From the darkness of his robe his hand rose out and gripped his face. The skin stretched a moment as he pulled at the white dead flesh. It seemed to get stuck around the nose and wrinkled as the eyes flattened against the skull and became part of the facemask. The skull underneath smiled resting on top of the shoulders of the dead man as it gazed steadily towards the bartender and the mask that had previously hidden it was now held loosely in the man's hand. The skin mask disappeared into the folds of the robe. "What in gods name are you"  
"Do not defy me," the skull snarled suddenly and flames burst into light in the eyes, a raging fire of pure hate, pain, sorrow, loss and the desire for nothing but revenge were inside.  
"I'll do anything you want!" gasped So-Chin "Where is Subzero?" repeated Scorpion grabbing the man by the neck. The flames sounded out as a roar in the back of the skull and the voice worst of all seemed now as if it had a dead echo.  
"What does he look like?" pleaded the bartender, "I don't know who he is unless you tell me what he looks like"  
The cloak fell down and revealed the yellow ninja clothing of Scorpion underneath. The chest was split up with black stripes making six segments, three on either side. A black tassel hanged down in-between his legs, which themselves were also yellow with small black boots for footwear just like an arch assassin.  
"He looks like me," hissed Scorpion, "Or how I once was. He and I are not so different, we never were except that he is blue, and I am yellow like the flames of hell"  
The eyes burned fiercely.  
"I know him!" grasped So-Chin suddenly, "He was here the other day with a member of the blackdragon called Jarek and some others"  
"Where can I find Jarek? And where can I find Subzero"  
"By the docks! One of the warehouses I don't know which! They don't tell me anything the blackdragon! They didn't say anything about you! Who are you"  
"I am dead. When I was alive I once lived by the name of Hanzo Hasashi. I once lived also by the name most notoriously known as Scorpion. But now I am dead. I have no life and can only grant death. What is your name bartender"  
"So-Chin!" he whispered sweat pouring down his fat face, "God save me"  
"There are no gods here mortal. The man who killed me killed them all in his greed. Your name is not So-Chin"  
"What is my name?" he shuddered Scorpion laughed leaning down on him with his flaming eyes, "Your name is the same as mine. You are dead"  
Flames leapt out and scorched the bartender. He screamed out in pain as his body and Scorpion's were consumed in the fiery blaze yet Scorpion dead already seemed unconcerned with his own hell spawned body's plight. Tables and chairs were burned to ash as the flames spread everywhere in great gushes smashing the windows and destroying the blinds. So-Chin screamed loudly fighting and swinging from side to side a burning corpse trying to escape Scorpion's death grip but every time he opened his eyes all he could see were Scorpion's gleaming as brightly as the sun with a gaping laughing jaw. Trapped he felt the flesh melt and burn from his body until the pain could go no further and his mind sank into darkness from one fire to another. Late in the night the sirens of the firebrigade sounded out down the streets to find another case of spontanius combustion this time unexplained.

"I'm coming to find you Subzero. And when I do, I'm going to kill you. Your death will be my blessing, and in doing so I shall inflict great pain upon you as you did to me. I'm looking for you Subzero. You cannot run. You cannot hide. Wherever you go I will find you, and when I find you I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you"  
"Subzero"  
Quick as lightning Subzero thrust himself from bed and grabbed. A shout let out in the darkness as he twisted and felt the windpipe under his elbow.  
"Its me!" wheezed the voice. Looking down he noticed black hair in his grip. It was Kanashi. Slowly he let go and stood back, his back against the plastic screen.  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" growled Subzero, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now"  
"Master! Please forgive me! Jarek sent me to inform you that the boat has arrived"  
"The boat?" muttered Subzero dumbly rubbing his head "Yes the boat"  
"The boat!" repeated Subzero, "Of course the boat. Take me to Jarek at once!"

The four of them walked along the docks. The night was cold and a full moon was in the sky. Mist and fog was everywhere as the ship came in by the peer under the most spooked and mysterious conditions. It had been exactly the opposite of what Subzero had expected. Fog and mist unrolled itself down from the wooden mast, not a steam ship but a ship as old as time.  
"What on earth is that!" gasped Wurrow more the statement than the question.  
"You can't possibly be serious about going on that," added Kanashi turning to Subzero "I am being chased by a ghost. I will need a ghost ship presumably to out run him," replied Subzero.  
"This thing is unholy!" uttered Wurrow gazing with wide eyes.  
"I have to admit," began Jarek gazing up at the huge black boat with ruined ancient sales and blackened port holes, "It is nothing like what I expected," he smiled, "But some how it fits in"  
"Are you sure this is the boat?" asked Subzero the mist thick like syrup round his hands, "If I end up in some death trap I swear I'll make those responsible pay dearly"  
"What other boat would arrive in the dead of night, directly between yesterday and tomorrow? That was the date I was given"  
"You have lied to me Jarek and that is a failiure for now I will tolerate. The fact that you did not tell me you knew something about the timing of the boat can be overlooked as long as you do not fail me in the acidental assassination of Hydro"  
Jarek nodded grimly.  
Strange looking men loaded supplies too and from the boat as it bobbed up and down on the waves. Ghostly distant faces seemed to gaze out now and again from the shadows of the cabins and undistinguishable objects on the boat only to disappear again a moment later into the shadows.  
Subzero turned at the docks before he boarded. He faced Jarek in the eye, "Make sure that what we talked about goes to plan. Remember, when he dies I die"  
"It won't take long I can assure you that Subzero, you have many enemies"  
Subzero then turned to Kanashi and Wurrow, "You can't follow me onto this boat; it's the rules of the tournament. There's going to be trouble here. Be careful, don't tell Hydro anything about me. In fact don't say anything about me at all to anyone. I want you here and alive when I come back. Perhaps then if you have followed my warnings and advice we can discuss possible payment"  
Their eyes lit up.  
"Put a good word in with Kano for me," called Jarek "I will think about it. For now I'll say goodbye"  
With little else left to say Subzero headed up onto the boat and disappeared into the thick mist. There on the boat Shangtsung and the other fighters of the tournament were presumably waiting for him. Shangtsung had promised him protection on this island from Scorpion. How long would that last? Why had he done it? Was there a connection between the Blackdragon and Shangtsung that Subzero did not know about?  
"One thing's for sure," muttered Subzero as he walked across the boards of the boat and stopped on the other side to look out at the misty moonlight as it fell across the waves, "I'm going back into the arcane"  
Figures crossed paths in the mist, some bumping into each other. The men seemed to work with bare chests. Red cloth was wrapped around their faces to hide their face, as Subzero's own mask did. It was only custom and respect amongst true warriors. Something alone with the old code that Subzero would enforce if he ever came to power.  
"I'm glad you came," whispered a voice behind him. Subzero turned expecting to meet Shangtsung but it wasn't. A man all in white and decorated blue with a coned straw-hat stood with glowing electrical eyes was in front of him.  
"Hello Raiden," said Subzero dryly "Hello Subzero. Are you ready"  
"You have read the Lin kuei code?" inquired Subzero "Yes, but I wanted to know if you are ready"  
"Maybe," replied Subzero after awhile, "I don't know anything about this tournament as yet. I've come here on the run, but I suppose you're going to tell me its destiny or something"  
"I wouldn't tell you what you are not ready to hear" chuckled the thunder god with static in his voice, "I already told you Subzero. Only you can choose your own destiny. Not even the gods can alter your chosen path of life. When I said I thought you could reconcile your past I meant it"  
Subzero nodded and gazed down at the boards through the mist. He knew he hadn't done much in the way or reconcilement this last year.  
"What exactly is this tournament?" he said at length "This Tournament," returned Raiden, "Is Mortal Kombat. Goro a shokan from the realm of Kuatan is or was the champion. He took the title from Kung Lao the first many years ago. He handed over legal powers to his own master Shangtsung of Outworld who now runs the tournament for the most dark and treacherous purpose"  
"What is Outworld?" questioned Subzero with raised eyebrows "The dark land where king Jerrod used to rule long ago. The emperor Shao Kahn now rules it. This realm would be powerless against an invasion. We must never allow one to happen"  
"What do you mean"  
"Not now," whispered Raiden, "I will tell you later. For now meet your crew members. Sonya Blade special forces member, Kano of the black Dragon, Liu Kang from the Shaolin temple and Jonny Cage a movie star from Hollywood"  
Raiden gestured to them as if each were beside them at that moment and not somewhere else on the huge dark ship. Subzero watched his hand point in turn to empty spaces on the deck.  
"I have heard of all of them apart from Liu Kang," said Subzero "Liu Kang is a great fighter as are all of you"  
"I am here to win and serve Kano. What do you think of that"  
"I think that is wrong," replied Raiden, "I think you should instead think more about conserving your own life and the lives of those arround you. You may need them Subzero"  
"Maybe," he chortled and looked back out to sea, "As much as I have ever needed anybody. When will I meet you again?"

Raiden was gone. 


	7. Watching the young

Chapter 7: Watching the young

The boat rocked and swayed from side to side like a rocking horse as it crossed the waves. The dock seemed to pass further away with each wave into the distance with the lights of the city speckling the horizon through the mist. He could only now distantly make out the dark shape of the warehouse where he had been staying through the dim light. It seemed a distant black blotch now as there were so many other warehouses along the shoreline.  
Jarek had told Subzero very little of Kano or the tournament. Subzero inevitably found himself wondering where he would meet up with Kano and what exactly Kano would have him do. Where had Kano been hiding and how had he managed to evade the Special Forces for so long? He counted the fighters on his hand, "Kano, Liu Kang, myself of course, Johnny Cage and... Sonya"  
His eyes looked up slowly at the noise of feet on the boards, "There she is," he whispered. And there she was by the mast resting a gun in her palm, green camouflage clothing and her hand passing through the seams of her long blond hair like a Tiger creeping through the tall grass. She had a certain beauty about her combined with a certain hardness and coldness that made her an unapproachable wonder. He watched her silently from the edge of the boat amused and wondering how she had gotten involved in this spider web of Lin Kuei Black Dragon and the occult. She breathed out slowly white hot air seemingly exhausted and dragging her hands across her jeans she looked up and saw him. He looked back questioningly. The waves crashed against the side of the boat and the mast creaked.  
"What do you want?" she said coldly after a while "Sonya?" he asked but she didn't realize it was a question.  
"How do you know my name"  
"I'm Subzero. We'll be competing in the tournament"  
Neither moved across the wet floorboards of the boat. Both were trying to out nose each other in a strange game.  
"Subzero?" laughed Sonya, "What kind of a name is that? Are one of those pretend super-heroes"  
"More like a paid servant. How about you? Found any Black dragon lately"  
"What do you know about the Black dragon?" she demanded suddenly leaping to her feet and glaring at him. He smiled to himself under the mask. He'd won the game already and she'd lost. It had been so easy and now he had the edge on anything said hereafter.  
"Very little." white-lied Subzero, "I know it has a leader named Kano, and that you are looking for him but little more than that"  
"Take me to him!" demanded Sonya walking right up to him "I do not know where he is"  
"You tell me right now or"  
"You are in no position to threaten me," replied Subzero turning away from her arrogantly. She moved again quickly so that she was in his way.  
"Listen to me shit head, I've come a long way to find this man. He's a murderer and a scum, and he deserves nothing but to die. I don't care who you are or what crimes you've committed. I can overlook anything you've done as long as you tell me where he is. There's probably even a reward if you want it"  
"There he goes!" exclaimed Subzero suddenly pointing with his index finger, "Over there"  
Sonya turned round quick as a flash, "Where"  
Silence, "Where the hell is he I don't see him"  
She turned back to Subzero to shout at him. Only problem was that he was gone. She stood still silently before looking round her. She turned in circles looking up the mast by the sails across the huge boat. She couldn't see him anywhere. He could have gone anywhere he wanted to hide from her on this rotten boat. She had fallen for the stupidest trick in the book.  
"Fuck," she hissed stamping her foot on the ground.

"I never knew this place even existed"  
"Well now you know," replied Sektor with a cold grin turning to the darkly dressed Lin Kuei assassin, "Of course you must keep everything very quiet about this. There's no need to let anyone know ahead of schedule"  
"What schedule Sektor"  
Sektor laughed and sped up his steps along the corridor ignoring him. The walls were white with even light bulbs on the ceiling. Noises came from behind doors and rooms that had no windows. Each one was metallic with yellow and black striped warning signs on the side of death and radiation. Shade looked about him wildly as they passed each one. A technician in a lab coat came out of a door with a clipboard and started at the sight of Shade.  
"Its okay, he's with me. He won't say anything will you shade?" demanded Sektor in a mock sweet voice.  
"Of course not!" spluttered Shade, "but Sektor what is this place"  
The technician shook his head vexed and walked on down the corridor. The metallic door closed behind him with a hiss.  
"The future Shade," returned Sektor as if it were an obvious fact, "Where is our good friend Uyximizo? I want him to see this as much as you"  
"Uyximizo," began Shade a little suspiciously, "Is on a mission from one of the Grand master's associates"  
"Sounds important," chuckled Sektor, "What does it involve"  
"One of our assassins disappeared a few years back. Uyximizo is working with a specialist team of Lin Kuei assassins to find out what happened to him and where he's gone. They want to make sure he is not leaking information"  
"Certainly not!" exclaimed Sektor, "Leaving the Lin Kuei is forbidden! We stick together. Nobody backs out! What was his name this traitor"  
"Tremor. Nobody knows what's happened to him. He could be dead of course but then someone would have likely told us. The log book says he wasn't on any missions at the time, so it was either an inside assassination"  
"Or an outside assassination," pointed out Sektor "Possible, or he was indeed a traitor as they suspect"  
The corridor ended abruptly in a large metal door. Two guards stood on duty in traditional red Lin Kuei dress similar to Sektor's but not the same as the Arch-assassin garb, which was more decorated.  
"Here's my card. I'm showing a friend round with me," said Sektor handing the key card over. The guard swiped it down a small key panel and then stepped aside as Sektor entered a seven-digit code. The machine beeped and the doors opened with a loud mechanical 'kachunk.  
"Welcome back Sektor," said a feminine digitized voice from above.  
"Let me show you what my team has been working on!" he grinned leading Shade into the room, "I'm sure you won't be disappointed"  
Shade turned once nervously to look back down the corridor to check nobody was there before slowly and uncertainly he entered into the white electronic room and the door closed behind him.

Subzero peered out from the darkness. She was gone and now he realized he'd probably have to avoid her a few more times yet. He'd been stupid in pulling that trick on her. Now she'd count him as part of the enemy team and would try to halt him every time she saw him. He may have to kill her after all. It would have been much simpler if he had just dealt with her then and there telling her he knew nothing (or pushing her over the side.  
"For now lets find out how deep the rabbit hole goes," he thought silently and crept down the steps into the cabin of the boat. The blue night light of the sky waves and stars crept down the steps illuminating freaky shadows that crept up and down the steps. Further down the steps lead into complete darkness and feeling his way around Subzero curved his hand around a brass doorknob.  
The boat rocked from side to side as he came out into a dark cramped corridor. Lamps were lit and were fixed to the wooden walls by metal straps. The shadows crept up and down the walls from the light of the flames. They seemed to whisper to each other yet the words were never quite distinguished enough from the noise of the sea and creaking of wood to make any sense. Quickly Subzero crept down the corridor to the end and pressed his hand silently on the doorknob as he had been trained to do. He listened to the sounds from inside.  
"Of course we will win! Master there is no doubt. I have absolute faith in Prince Goro. Through this excellent alliance we can perhaps further persuade the Shokans to allow your armies access of the Astral Planes. By letting me claim Earth Realm we may also be opening up many others as well"  
There was silence as the voice trailed off as if someone else interrupted it. Subzero moved his ear closer to the door but he could hear nothing of the other person or even the original speaker. The voice sounded familiar. He tried to remember who but it couldn't quite come to mind. It was polite, quite old and noble in tone yet a little dangerous.  
"I understand that"  
He spoke as if there were another person in the room but Subzero could only make out one. The memory came to him suddenly from the chaos of his last night at the Lin Kuei. It was Shangtsung's voice the man behind this tournament.  
"... I know master. I have always been your full supporter! Betrayal? Master I would never even think of betraying you! I would sooner lose this tournament than even think of a movement on your greatness. You are my soul purpose master! Without you I would be nothing! A penniless magician with no idea of the true black arts that you have entrusted upon me! Master I will win the realm for you. These fools are no different from the rest and will fall as easily... hush I hear someone"  
There was silence in the room. Subzero backed off slowly, he had been discovered. This old man was trickier than he thought and the strangest thing was that Subzero couldn't work out how he had been heard. Worried about turning back and tripping in the darkness Subzero did the other logical option and knocked on the door. Best now to pretend he was purposely visiting the sorcerer.  
"Enter" came the voice from within The handle turned to reveal a richly furnished captain's quarters. Shangtsung sat at a desk with a feather quill and parchment in front of him. His white hair drooped down baggily across his now dark blue robe. His face lined with a pointed nose still had a charm and strength to it that Subzero could only imagine to be doubled once in the sorcerer's youth.  
"Why Subzero! How pleasant to see you," said Shangtsung warmly yet there was something a little edgy in his voice as if he were secretly irritated at the assassin's presence. Similar feelings towards Quan chi another "sorcerer" in the past rose up in Subzero and he suddenly felt very wary about trusting this old man with anything.  
"It is pleasant to see you as well master Shangtsung," replied Subzero courteously with a cold bow similar to one he might give to the grandmaster or any other person who was above him in authority, "I was wondering what you could tell me about this tournament you are holding. As of yet I know very little"  
"That my good friend is because there is little to tell. The tournament will be taking place on my island. Each day a different fight with different rules in a different location"  
"You like to keep people on their toes"  
"Something like that," replied Shangtsung with a wave of his hand, "You have reminded me that I should perhaps inform the others of their rooms on board. You are right it is not fair for me to be so discourteous to you all"  
"Where will I be sleeping"  
"Next door to this room where I my self shall stay the night. We wouldn't want Scorpion getting his hands on you before we arrived to the sanctity of my island now would we Subzero"  
A chill went down Subzero's spine, "Does he know I'm on this boat"  
"I doubt that very much. There are enchantments on this boat that will keep an undead spirit like Scorpion far away. He will be able to follow you no longer"  
"And what if this boat sinks? It looks as leaky as a sieve"  
Shangtsung laughed, "It is, but it won't sink. It has become a tradition to use this boat... my boat. It was given to me a long time ago when I was in a way I suppose a little younger than I am now. My ship will not sink it never has and never will"  
"You are certain"  
"As certain as I am of who will win the tournament"  
"So you expect all of us to lose"  
The sorcerer laughed again, "Subzero you are like a child trying to find out about the circus. All will be revealed to you in good time on my island. For now I myself am very tired and would like to get some rest"  
"If this tournament is rigged then I want to know now so that I can forfeit at an appropriate time. I would rather not get bruised for no apparent reason"  
"Do you doubt your own ability so much Subzero? Come now you are a great warrior"  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not a great thinker to balance. But I don't like getting into things I don't understand. I don't want to end up fighting gods"  
"That you won't. This is not devious business like that rogue Quan chi. I have full confidence in you Subzero and now I must find the other combatants and tell them where they are sleeping. I wouldn't want any unhealthy competition between certain members"  
"Fine I'll take a look at my room then"  
"First on your right from my door. The rooms are small but cozy. You shouldn't be disturbed in the night but if you are scream and I will soon know"  
"Thank you very much master Shangtsung for your hospitality," bowed Subzero and turning he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.  
"Your welcome," whispered Shangtsung his lips immediately falling from their mock smile. He sat for a few moments before slowly he stood up and walked over to a curtain by the side of the room. Drawing it aside he gazed into the swirling depths of a black mirror. A misty face appeared in the glass only just understandable to the naked eye. The vague impression of a nose, the strange indent of eyes and the shape of a spiked helmet in the darkness were all caught up in that glass gazing intently at the sorcerer.  
"He knows too much. Raiden must have spoken with him. He was listening to our conversation"  
"You are certain emperor? He may indeed have been simply uncertain as when to come in"  
"He is not the same selfish Subzero I sensed in the Neatherealm. The thunder god has corrupted him. I doubt he will be easily turned to our way now"  
"Pah! Raiden can do what he likes. The end result will still be the same. All dreams come to an end my lord"  
"Even my dreams Shangtsung? Be careful with your words for I know your devious ways with them"  
"My Lord your realm could never be taken by an outside force. You alone are the greatest ruler of all time. It is my honor to serve and obey you"  
"May it remain so"  
The figure disappeared into the swirling blackness and the mirror returned to a pure reflection of the sorcerer's own features. Bending down he pulled one eyelid down to gaze at the eyeball within.  
"Not to mention of course an inside force," he chuckled darkly, "Now that might do something rather nasty but not for a long time yet Emperor Kahn. I'll let you ride the chariot a little longer until I can find an ally powerful enough to aid me in your destruction. It won't be easy but the outcome will be amusing; ... oh dear my skin is slipping again!" he pulled down the other wrinkled eyelid, "There's nothing better for the aging body than the consummation of the soul. I haven't fed in quite a while"

The corridor was as dark and shadowy as it had been before entering Shangtsung's room. The small lamps attached to the wooden planked walls flickered and burned as the ship rocked from side to side whistling in the wind. Subzero fell for a moment against the opposite wall before regaining his balance and closing his hand around the doorknob of his intended room.  
"Looks like a storm's brewing," he said softly gazing up at the shadowy ceiling. Whispers sounded out across the walls echoing from above and below the boat, "This place give me the creeps"  
He opened the door and walked into the small-unlit room. He closed the door behind him and was left for a moment in complete darkness. He groped about him and found something soft in the darkness, bed sheets. A second later a small white crystal above on the ceiling suddenly lit up in a low dim light. The room was very small with a pitch-black porthole out looking dim and deep dark navy blue waves. A small draft whistled from under the gap in the door and from a loose gap in the porthole. The wood was slightly damp here and there. The room was only just warm enough to be sufficiently acceptable. Everything else about it seemed creepy and uninviting.  
Slowly he sat down on the old slightly stale sheets and rested his head on the pillow gazing at the creaking roof and the crystal that lit the room.  
"More magic," he mumbled to himself, "I've made a mistake with this mission. That's for sure"  
He rolled a small snowball in his hand and juggled it from hand to hand. A face peered in through the window and then disappeared into darkness. Subzero looked up quickly but there was only darkness through the porthole. The boat creaked.

Johnny Cage sat on a crate near the edge of the boat. So far he'd looked over most of the boat but hadn't been able to find anyone through the mist and fog who'd been able to tell him anything. He wasn't even sure if he was on the right boat or not. As it was he sat lounged back legs crossed trying as hard as he could to keep his relaxed posture.  
His thoughts lingered on the boxer he had beaten so easily. That crowd had just rolled right over him after that victory. It had been hard to refuse their offers for free drinks but that was just the way he was, always keeping his head, never giving into temptation and never ever being un-cool. Well most of the time anyway.  
The mist parted as someone came through it towards him. It wasn't the same hurrying motion that all the crew soldiers showed. It evidently had to be a guest on the boat like himself, the first one he would be able to encounter. Quickly he delved into his pocket and took out his sunglasses putting them quickly over his eyes. He had to make a good impression after all.  
"Hello?" said a voice right next to him. It was too dark to see a thing. Flipping his hand up he took the shades off and looked up with rehearsed motion into the face of the person who hailed him.  
"My name's Liu Kang"  
An oriental with black trousers a dark silk shirt with embroidered buttons and finely cut dark hair. Johnny shrugged inside; he had to make a start somewhere.  
"The name's Cage... Johnny Cage," boy that sounded good yet altogether too familiar. He nudged himself to get some original lines.  
"Its nice to meet you!" smiled Liu Kang in broken English. He looked uncertain but with the strange confidence of a foreign tourist. He almost expected him to withdraw a camera any second and start taking photos, "Do you know is this the boat to the Mortal Kombat Tournament"  
"I was hoping you could tell me that," replied the movie star again nudging himself fiercely, "In any case its too late now we're on it and I doubt anyone's going to turn this wreck around even if we asked" that sounded good. He'd really gotten the wording facial expression and tone right with that one; he praised himself mentally for being so cool.  
"I never expected anything like," sighed Liu Kang walking casually to the edge. He rested his hands on the side of the boat, "I thought it might be a hoax at first. That the legends were not all true, maybe they had been distorted over time"  
Cage raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the kind of movie he was used to acting out. This was more that kind of mystical fantasy stuff like Conan the Barbarian "Its quiet... too quiet" he improvised.  
"I agree," replied Liu Kang solemnly looking out across the waves, "Mr. Cage. You're a movie star right"  
So he did know after all! At last "Not just a movie star, I'm a fighter as well"  
"Have you heard anything about this tournament"  
"Well I received an invitation. My image consultant said it was a bad idea but he's always wrong about everything. I was fed up with my recent director and decided it might be time to do something else"  
"But what do you know about the tournament"  
"It's on some island, and we take a leaky boat to get there," chuckled Johnny Cage, "What else do I need to know"  
Liu Kang turned to face him, "You should know Mr. Cage that this is no ordinary tournament"  
"So I gather," he replied slickly. With a slight swagger he got up off of his seat and came to the edge to stand beside the foreigner, "What say you and me stay together for awhile on this expedition eh? You don't seem to know that much what you're doing and neither do I. Together we might be able to work to a common goal or something"  
"I'd be happy to do that Mr. Cage"  
The movie star stared out across the water dreamily, "So where are you from"  
"The Shaolin Temple. You probably won't have heard of it"  
"Hey wait a sec, I know that place! They're the ones the people in the award ceremonies always tell me are so stingy about renting the grounds out"  
"Indeed that's the place," returned Liu Kang with a tightening of his lip.  
"I've always wanted to do a few shots over there. Some of those high up stone places would be fantastic for the final scene of a movie. Hey ever though about being the bad guy? Camera action, we could duke it out up there and you could almost win, beating me about the face or something all in black and then just when the audience things I'm done for I could say "Good guys never lose the last fight" or something like that and with my Johnny Kick knock you off the edge! Yeaaaaaaaaargh bam"  
The monk's eyes went skywards, "Maybe if you give me a parachute"  
"Hey no prob! The stunt double can get hurt we can just get famous. Tell me sometime if you're interested. Hey what's that down there"  
"Where"  
Liu Kang peered over the edge following Johnny's finger, "I thought I saw something sticking out the side of the boat. Looked like a knife or harpoon or something"  
"I see it," returned the monk gazing down. Just below the waves a rusty piece of metal was wedged into the wooden planks. A line or rope or something was attached to it but it was hardly noticeable as it sunk beneath the waves and presumably went under the boat.  
"What do you think its there fore"  
"I don't know," shrugged Liu Kang, "Probably something to do with the anchor. Boats and ropes have lots of things to do with each other that I don't understand"  
"Hey you two"  
The two of them turned around. A woman in camouflaged green trousers was there in front of them with blond hair.  
"Have you seen a ninja looking man in a blue suit of some kind"  
"You won't believe how strange that sounds," replied Johnny Cage with a grin, he nudged the monk next to him, "Say," he said gazing at the woman, "has anyone ever told you that you've got beautiful eyes"  
"My name is Liu Kang," interrupted the monk quickly stepping in front of the movie star, "This is the famous movie star Johnny Cage. We're competing in the tournament together"  
"I'm Sonya," she sighed gripping her knuckles with tension, "Look I don't care about this tournament. I just want to know have you seen this ninja in blue? He may know something important"  
"I think I might have seen him," replied Johnny Cage, "It was before the boat left. He was a spectator in the crowd to my magnificent victory over Nimbus Terrafaux. A boxer of some kind"  
Sonya became quiet for a moment and breathed out slowly, "Is there anything you remember about him that particularly stuck out"  
"Well apart from his description not really. He didn't seem very caught up in the fight, a bit of a loner if you ask me. He had a black Leather Jacket on"  
"Did it have a symbol of some kind on it"  
"I believe he did on the back"  
"Black Dragon," hissed Sonya softly, "I knew it"  
"Do you want us to help you find him?" asked Liu "No," spat Sonya, "Stay where you are. This tournament is gonna soon be closed"  
Reaching to a pouch in her clothing she took out a small black walkie-talkie. Standing on one foot she faced away from the two fighters and watched the waves on the other side "This is S-F member 0012 reporting requesting assistance"  
"Affirmative 0012 what's your status?" replied a voice through the receiver "Status is dangerous HQ. I'm alone on a hostile boat. I have strong suspicion of high Black Dragon activity in the area"  
IShe's calling for help. I can hear her. Stop her!  
Reptile, this is crucial! Get out there and find Sonya Blaze. Break whatever it is she's using to communicate with!/I  
"Suspicion isn't good enough Lieutenant. We need reason enough for a warrant"  
Sonya looked about her quickly gazing up at the wormy wood and rotten ripped sails above that billowed in the wind. The boat rocked making her feel suddenly sick.  
"The boat's completely unseaworthy. It looks like something out of a horror movie. We can get them for negligence of property and disregard of safety if nothing else. I could swear by the book that they don't have a license for this thing"  
"That should do Lieutenant, we'll send what we can. Until then keep a low profile"  
Shouts suddenly reached up from the boat, "What's going on?" asked Johnny "Too late," said Sonya hurriedly into the communicator as she gazed up to see ship soldiers surrounding her, "Situation is critical sir"  
The communicator was snatched away suddenly. A green ninja stood in front of them masked just like the others in traditional ninja garb. He spoke softly with a hissing spittley voice like a snake, "I'm afraid Shangtsung does not allow these devices on board"  
Quickly he crushed it with his boot and picking up the broken black plastic mass tossed it overboard. This strange fighter was dressed completely in green. And most confusingly of all he looked almost exactly the same as Subzero except with a difference. The way he walked was somehow reptilian; he crouched low a bit like a gorilla or some kind of animal ready to pounce. He moved fast, much faster than Sonya had expected.  
"Would you like to see your rooms now great fighters?" 


	8. The middle of nowhere

Chapter 8: The middle of nowhere

Subzero groaned as he lay on his bed. Shouts had been rearing out across the boat yet he was too tired to do anything about it. He wasn't particularly interested in what had gone wrong. As long as it didn't affect him he was free to get some sleep. He rolled over and dropped a throwing knife that he had been playing with on the floor. He'd already turned the crystalline light off hoping faintly to get some kind of sleep in this horrid vessel but his eyes seemed powerless even when closed to finish off the day.  
He felt sick. It had been a long time since he'd had to endure this kind of torment of rocking and turning and it was having an uneasy effect on his stomach that he was doing his best to control. The wood creaked as the ship swayed from side to side as if it might fall apart at any moment or break suddenly against unseen rocks. The seams round the porthole had only become damper as time went on and now a small puddle of salty seawater had gathered at the bottom of the bed dripping slowly out of cracks or small holes in the wood. Somehow the water had bit by bit gotten into the bed itself so that the quilt was damp and wet in places.  
There was a feminine shout and the voices became louder. Subzero put his hands over his ears trying to ignore the commotion. Doors opened and closed outside in the corridor slamming and creaking as people rushed about the vessel.  
"What's going on?" demanded a gruff voice Subzero put the pillow over his head and clenched his eyes. He could hear Shangtsung's voice speaking quietly in the corridor. The strange whisperings from the planking were quiet now as if the sudden activity had stilled or stopped their restlessness. The voice stopped and a door closed. There was heavy breathing followed by the sound of someone coming down the steps in a hurry.  
"Kano!" hissed a feminine voice, "I'll kill you"  
Blows sounded out through the walls followed by a shout of pain. That name sounded familiar to Subzero. In the darkness it slowly began to ring bells in his mind. Of course! That's who Jarek wanted him to protect. He'd be really mucked up if the leader of the Black dragon died under his own supervision. Quickly he dressed himself as quickly as possible hurriedly fitting the blue mask into place. Scrambling across the damp covers he felt the dark wood and gripped his hand on the doorknob. With the other hand he picked up the throwing knife off of the floor. As he opened the door into the dim lantern light of the corridor the blade glinted.  
Far on his right at the end of the dark corridor where the steps lead up to the boat that stupid Special Forces woman was flaying out punches at a man with dark hair and white ragged clothing. Subzero could only see the back of him and was a little confused when upon seeing one of Sonya's punches hit into the man's face it resulted in a clang. She cringed briefly as if she had just hit metal but continued to attack him anyway. He backed off quickly clearly taken by surprise.  
"Damn you Kano I'll make you suffer for what you did to my partner!" she warned with a potent glare.  
So this man was Kano. The door to his left opened suddenly and gazing the other way with a ruffle of blue robes Subzero spied the sorcerer Shangtsung coming out of his compartment swiftly. Subzero held up the metal shuriken and pulled his hand back over his head ready to strike. He had to be careful in case he hit Kano instead. Sonya noticed the gleam of metal and seemed to suddenly back off ducking more carefully positioning herself between him and Subzero. Just when he was about to strike a firm hand grabbed his from behind and took the shuriken out of it. Subzero turned expecting a fight to find Shangtsung squeezing past him. The frail man walked swiftly along the corridor unaffected by the sway of the boat towards Kano. Like lightning he delivered a swift blow to the man in the back. He slumped down to the floor in pain. Treading on the man's body in a whirl of blue robes he thrust the other hand forward fingers outstretched and hit Sonya firmly in the chest. She fell down to the ground where Kano was already groping about.  
"Sonya Blaze you disappoint me," sneered the sorcerer, "You come to my boat and already you have tried firstly to stop my tournament and secondly to kill one of its participants"  
"Black Dragon scum!" she spat at the helm of his robe. The line sounded cheesy yet there was true hate written all over it.  
"Kano here may be just that but I am not. It's unfortunate that you two met so soon. I wouldn't have wanted to diffuse any of the marvelous anger between you. I think it's quite adorable myself. Have you ever thought of getting together? You'd make a unique couple"  
Footsteps rang out hollow down the steps. A moment later a green Lin Kuei dressed warrior burst through the door to see Shangtsung standing on Kano with Sonya at his feet.  
"Master! I beg your forgiveness! I stopped her earth realm magic but she broke free and ran away down the boat! We thought she'd have hidden behind the barrels but she must have gone all the way round and down the steps! It wasn't my fault"  
"I'm afraid it was your fault Reptile," replied Shangtsung dangerously waving his hand at the creature as if dismissing his excuses and credibility, "Any person with brains and no means of safe escape would make for the captain of the vessel to try and take him hostage. You Reptile unlike most others appear to be lacking in that respect. Where are our other guests"  
"Still up by the front of the boat my lord. Your soldiers hold them. They were much more cooperative," the ninja spoke with long hisses and s' after each important word or Noun like some kind of dangerous animal or spitting Cat. Whatever he was Reptile didn't seem human in the normal way.  
"Stupid Bitch!" rasped Kano sprawled out on the ground, "Get off me!" he said turning his face to the sorcerer above him.  
Shangtsung stepped easily away off of the man's body with a look of disgust on his face. Sonya got quickly to her feet and attempted to attack him again but strong hands grabbed her from behind as Reptile pulled her back, "Easy girl!" he hissed "Let me go you freak!" she shrieked trying as best she could in the close quarters to kick him. Kano laughed and waved a finger in front of her nose.  
"Do you want a cookie little girl"  
"Now, now Sonya. Lets talk plane and simple here. What do you want most in the world above all else"  
"The death of that man in front of me!" she said glaring at the white clothed Kano.  
"Well Kano here has agreed to fight you in Mortal Kombat. Isn't that kind of him? All you have to do Sonya is cooperate and you will get your chance to fight him. Isn't that right Kano"  
"Hell yeah," he replied gruffly, "I'm going to kick the crap out of you, you fucking whore"  
"Your words are almost as ugly as your face," said the sorcerer, "Do we have a deal Sonya Blade? You behave and you can have your privacy time with Kano later on. How about that my little flower"  
Sonya glared at each face in turn. Subzero felt her eyes on him strongly as he stood in the doorway surveying the scene. She looked at Kano for the longest gazing into his face with horrible intent, "It's a deal"  
"Just you and me baby," retorted the Black Dragon leader with a gruff laugh "Excellent!" smiled the sorcerer turning away, "Now perhaps we can all have some sleep. I'm dreadfully sorry about your backup Sonya. I'm afraid we've just entered what many people like to call the Bermuda Triangle in your realm. We'll soon be halfway in-between the two realms and far away from both my home and yours. No other boats will be able to follow us there and your chances of bringing my little event to earth realm justice will be slim if not futile," he turned and crossed the swaying wood towards his own quarters, "Oh I believe this is yours Subzero. Try not to kill anybody with it in future"  
He handed the shuriken back to him with hardly a glance and walking away as the boat rocked from side to side. The old man entered his cabin and closed the door behind him with a quiet thud. That was the first moment that Subzero felt he had met the real Shangtsung. Kano turned his head to watch the man leave and Subzero got his first glimpse of the man's face. No wonder it had made a funny metallic noise, half his face was metal. One eye gleamed a robotic red while the other half of his face with dark hair looked almost normal, almost hansom in a firm confident way.  
"Come with me," whispered Reptile "I want to speak to the old man first," replied Kano "That can wait. For now the both of you will come with me to your rooms. There will be no more fighting tonight"

Subzero lay awake long into the night. Strange noises came to him in the darkness. Sometimes he could hear weeping or the cry of a child in the night; other moments there seemed to be laughter coming out of the planks. He never saw which rooms Kano and Sonya had been put in. He had wanted to speak to the Black Dragon leader but the green warrior whom he now knew to be called Reptile wouldn't let him anywhere near the other fighters. Whatever else or whatever had exactly happened that night there were no further outbreaks. Shangtsung's unusual deal with Sonya Blade had apparently worked now if not permanently.  
"Why is it that you wear the same garments as the Lin Kuei or the ninja of Japan?" Subzero had asked him, "What group do you come from"  
"I know little of your Realm," Reptile had replied; simply with a hiss and click of the tongue, "This disguise was my master's idea. If it can fool you than I take it to be a success"  
Subzero gazed briefly behind him to check that the sorcerer was not near, "How much do you get paid"  
"Very little," he whispered, "But my loyalties to Shangtsung are much deeper than pure material. He has promised to do me a great favor in return"  
"Then for your sake I hope he keeps his word"  
"I have great confidence in the honor or my master. If I keep my loyalty then he will keep his"

When Subzero finally awoke there was a stream of sunlight coming in through the porthole. The whisperings had stopped and now the boat although still damp seemed more friendly. The part where the sunlight had rested on the duvet was completely dry and pleasant. Dust settled slowly through the air as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Only last week he had been sitting comfortably in his home with no knowledge at all of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. It just goes to show how much things can change in so little time.  
"If only I had left someone to deal with Sektor," he cursed. He knew there was something he had missed when he had been riding in that helicopter. He'd dealt with Hydro and knew pretty certainly that he'd be dead when he got back, but he'd left Sektor to cause all kinds of problems for him. What if word got out by mistake that he had been killed? Would Sektor become more powerful in the Lin Kuei? Might he even attempt to seize the Lin Kuei while Subzero was gone?  
The boat rocked as he stood precariously to his feet. For a moment he lost his balance and had to lean on the opposite wall. Carefully he began to dress leaning against the wall and bed. The waves and horizon could be seen sparkling through the bright porthole. It fell softly on the damp planking illuminating the cracks and half screwed nails that held everything together. The room was still dark but the daylight was much more pleasing compared with the complete darkness and ghostly voices of the night before. It was the first time he'd actually been able to see anything out of the porthole.  
Perhaps with the relaxing atmosphere of the weather the emotions of the people on board the boat might also change? Carefully he exited his cabin and looked along the dark corridors. The lamps that had been hung on the wall had all been blown or burned out seemingly quite recently as a light smoky vapor seemed to swirl out of each one. The silence of the boat suddenly seemed uncanny. The door at the end was wide open so that the light from above up the steps came down it in glittering sunbeams. It swung now and again as the boat rocked too and throw so that the passageway changed very quickly from dull sunlight to almost complete darkness with the quiet thud of the loose door hitting the wooden walls. He was amazed that the noise had not kept him awake as compared to other things.  
As he walked up the steps he noticed the sounds of chirping seagulls in the distance. The sails seemed less dirty than the day before but the large rips in them proved their lack of care and gave some reality to the events of the night before. If Sonya and Kano were prisoners on this boat in some strange scheme then so was he. He was trapped here until the tournament was finished and even then he couldn't be sure that he would get away with his life. He had suspected from the start that this whole tournament was a mistake but really he had hardly had a say in the matter. Would it truly have been better for him to go up against Scorpion and the entirety of the Lin Kuei by refusing the honor of participating in 'Mortal Kombat'? At least he was still alive and while he was alive he had time to ponder Scorpion. Why? Surely killing Scorpion was not enough for this terrible vengeance? It did not make sense. If every person who was murdered came back to kill their attacker then Quan chi would have been dead long before Sareena knocked him down the Abyss. Presumably something much darker had happened in Scorpion's life that Subzero maybe was not aware of. Somehow he must have wounded the ninja much more deeply and darkly than he even realized himself. Of course his clan had been wiped out but he had been ignorant of that at death and it had been nothing to do with Subzero. So what possible other reason could the ninja have for returning from the grave?  
Subzero shook his head as he came to the top of the steps and walked onwards across the planking until he came to the bow (front) of the boat. In darkness it had been hard to tell anything about the shape of the boat but in the broad daylight that now was present he could see clearly the figurehead of a dragon's head on the front of the vessel. Again it was that same design that he had seen in the Lin Kuei and numerous other places. Every mystic location he went to seemed to have that same style of artwork and same dragon symbol. What was the significance of this dragon? Why had so many artisans copied the design?  
In the distance on the horizon the form of an island was coming into view. At the moment it was only a vague wisp but even from here Subzero could tell it was quite a big island. He looked about him across the water and could see no other land. The water was strangely quiet here with few clouds as if the moon did not pull it as hard. Everywhere he looked there was no far off dot of land on the horizon apart from this one wisp directly ahead of them.  
He stood there for a long while thinking about what his plan of action should be. The ethereal calmness of the place helped him yet at the same time was almost disturbing. It contrasted so much with the night before that it seemed almost impossible: a dream or tangent in atmosphere quite unlike anything he had normally experienced. Quiet voices caught his ear from back down the steps. He turned his head to watch two people emerge. One he knew as Johnny Cage from the docks. The other he hadn't met and was trying with difficulty to remember the names that Raiden had told him. It wasn't long before Johnny Cage spied him out and talked quickly to the man next to him hurriedly.  
Both the movie star and this other were wearing different clothing from the day before. Johnny Cage had put on a pair of white boxer shorts and a yellow t-shit with colorful images of palm trees. The sun still caught his shinny black hair even though it was impossible for him to have had a shower. Film-star-power he'd probably call it. The same cheesiness that allows top actress' to emerge from roaring waterfalls and Rainforest Rivers dry to the bone and allows themselves to be punched repeatedly in the face and not lose any teeth and suffer no damage apart from the occasional nose bleed or bloody cut.  
The man next to him was dressed in black jeans with a dark green top that caught the shape of his muscled chest well. He had black hair the same as the movie stars but it was much longer coming down past his ears, much dryer and a little frizzled. His nose was slightly sharper and finer than the movie stars' yet still somehow Cage, Subzero had to admit, had more style.  
"I knew it was you all along!" exclaimed Johnny walking up to him with a bright face, "Hey Liu this is the guy Sonya was asking about. I met him down at the docks. You saw my fight with Nimbus didn't you? What did you think"  
"You beat him," shrugged Subzero, "There's nothing more to say"  
"What do you think Liu? I reckon he's a better villain than you don't you think? I'll tell you what in my next movie I'll make you the cool oriental side kick, a bit like Channy Jack, and this guy can be the evil syndicate lord who we both have to defeat on top of that temple place of yours. How about "  
"My name's Liu Kang," ignored the monk walking swiftly towards Subzero, he outstretched a hand, "What's yours"  
Subzero looked down at the hand briefly in disgust. Grudgingly he took it and shook it slowly, "Subzero," he replied, "You look Shaolin to me. Is that right"  
"It is indeed," grinned the monk, "And you"  
"Is it that hard to guess? I'm Lin Kuei. Are you sure you haven't heard of me? I'm certainly very familiar with the monks of your temples"  
"Then you must have been to a different temple as I have never had the honor of meeting you or any of the Lin Kuei"  
'How ignorant he is,' thought Subzero darkly, 'It's a wonder he ever had the brains to get on this boat in the first place'  
"Do you know what happened to that Sonya woman last night?" asked Johnny reluctantly getting over the fact that the other two had successfully ignored him, "We saw her sneak down into the boat and this person who looked like you ran after her. Shouts sounded out and Liu and me would have gone to help her if the soldiers hadn't stopped us. We're in a real squeeze here if these guys decide not to let us opt out"  
"The last I saw of Sonya was her fighting with Kano. This so called Reptile put them in separate rooms to stop them from fighting at the orders of our host"  
"I was worried they might have killed her," said Liu grimly "A shame isn't it," sneered Subzero "Who's Kano?" asked the movie star "I don't know," he lied, "But I'm trying to find out"  
"Do you know where the tournament is set to take place?" questioned Liu Kang anxiously "Over there," pointed Subzero across the waves. They both turned and looked at the island that was now slightly closer on the watery horizon, "No doubt we'll all probably know much more about what this tournament is once we arrive"  
"We could be dead before then," interrupted Cage, "Who knows what this madman is going to do next"  
"I do not believe so," replied Subzero calmly, "I have had the experience of meeting people like Shangtsung in the past. He is a sorcerer and for whatever dark purposes he needs us, he will not discard us until the purpose we are required for is fulfilled. If I were you, who I thankfully am not, I would keep my eyes very carefully on the ball and try to discover whatever purpose it is he intends, and get ready to take action when the time comes"

The boat anchored in the bay of a great beach on the island. It curved inwards stretching for as far as you could see in either direction so that it formed a great bay. The sand in the distance was such that it surrounded the boat on both sides. It was almost as if a Kraken had taken a great bite out of the island. The sand was so far away on either side that it seemed almost misty or not quite clear to the eye like an Oasis in the desert or some kind of strange illusion in the flickering waves and heat.  
There were few rocks to be seen that came above the water. Some strange kind of current perhaps had worked on this island over the years and eroded inwards destroying all the tall lumpy stones and debris that a beach is normally supposed to have, but the boat seemed to take the waves with ease even if there was a strong pull or current as if it were driven by rotors under the waves. A huge rattling of chains was heard as the anchor went over the side. Soldiers rushed about running back and forth across the boat and shouting to each other hurriedly as if their life depended on quick efficiency. Subzero watched from the dragon figurehead as Shangtsung walked up the steps the wind billowing against his blue robes with a purposeful royal and majestic air. Unlike the days before a sword now was stowed in a small belt round his waste. By the looks of the scabbard and length, it was a slightly unusually long rapier suggesting a slightly curved and almost Japanese style in forge shape. It was unique there was no doubt about that. Subzero rarely used actual blades favoring more his own icy abilities and of course throwing knives that were so much quicker and simpler than trying to kill with a blade.  
The sorcerer was followed by several guards with Reptile who was escorting Sonya in front of him and Kano who plodded behind. Subzero still hadn't had a chance to talk to the Blackdragon leader. Whatever happened he certainly didn't want the sorcerer to know that they were connected in anyway yet he needed to speak to Kano soon before anything drastic happened.  
More soldiers bowed stepping aside as the sorcerer stepped up on board the deck walking over to the helm. He stood still by the wooden wheel and looked out passed Subzero to the island horizon.  
"We're going to go ashore now. Just across those waves is my island where all the excitement is going to begin. Here we are set apart from the world ready to do what has come naturally to all beings since the beginning of time: fight. There will be no publicity here and nobody to judge your losses or your wins. Here we are in isolation and the best of our abilities. There is nothing now to get in the way of your destinies"

Over the side they left the black boat behind in small rowing boats filled with soldiers. They rowed steadily towards the shore and the sun shifted lazily in between the clouds. 


	9. Sweet and sour

Chapter9: Sweet and Sour

The rows and files of people passing up the beach looked like a small army crossing the desert. Gently the distant boats could be seen out to sea anchored down by their heavy metallic chains. The sun was hot and heated the sand down below so that walking across it with bare feet would have been painful.  
The soldiers that had been on the boat had all come across the water leaving nobody behind. Now they all trooped together up the beach towards a distant forest. Their footprints were left clearly in the sand, which was so smooth in places that it almost reflected the sun entirely circularly. It was hard for Subzero to decide which it was better to look at: the blinding sand or the blinding sky.  
Shangtsung again that same sorcerer was at the head of the group leading the way. The soldiers followed him with little complaint although you could see the sweat on their brows as they carried heavy equipment; barrels and logs and large crates that needed six men at each corner supported by wooden beams as if they were carrying the ark of the covenant or some other religious symbol. There were many of these objects that needed to be brought in from the boat. What each casket contained Subzero was almost certain none of the fighters knew. He was thankful that he didn't have to do any of this heavy work as the hot weather would have only made it harder.  
The other fighters were all located at different positions in the line. They'd been placed in different boats by Reptile so that now they were still separated from each other in the line, presumably so that they couldn't conspiritate or kill each other. Liu Kang and Jonny Cage were further towards the front with few between them. They were the only two possibly able to make conversation of any kind. The Shaolin monk had glanced back in his direction once or twice never acknowledging Subzero but generally looking over in his direction and that of the other fighters; perhaps wondering what to do next. Kano was right at the very front never quite beside the sorcerer but never quite behind him. Sonya at the very back of the line had Reptile close by her and continually struggled to look over or passed the people in front to see her Black Dragon prey. Reptile it seemed judged her as the most dangerous or troublesome of all the fighters.  
As they came half way up the beach and the clouds were drifting at a visible pace across the sky; again Subzero found his thoughts turning to murder and assassination. He was going through the various actions he should be taking. In the middle of the row he had little chance against this entire host of soldiers but if he could make his way somehow to Sonya and take out Reptile then maybe the other fighters would also revolt and try together they could crush Shangtsung and his small army right now. He could Polar Blast most of the line behind him but the trouble was in doing so he might accidentally kill Sonya Blade as well. And then of course he'd have the other half of the line to contend with which was not a peaceable option. Another problem with this was that he wasn't sure how cooperative Sonya Blade would be. She already believed him to be working for the Black dragon or at least assisting it (which he was to an extent). The other problem was that he didn't know for sure how powerful Shangtsung was. Martial arts wise Subzero had only seen one or two very swift and accurate moves. These could be lucky or confident strokes or part of a much deeper and greater technique neither of which Subzero could be certain of. There was also the question of what would happen if the fighters did triumph at this moment however unlikely it was. What would happen then? Where should they head for? They had little knowledge lest speculation be the case of how to run and move the dragon boat and they knew next to nothing about this strange island they had just landed on. They could be stranded here forever or until the possible local inhabitants friendly to the sorcerer found out what they had done and probably passionate to his cause decide to enact justice.  
This was not the time to act but uncertainty made Subzero want to do something. What was the goal that this sorcerer had to achieve? Quan chi's was simple: recover the amulet to set Shinnok the dark god free of the Neatherealm. What Shangtsung needed was unclear to Subzero and Raiden had given no hint as to the purpose. For all he knew it could simply be their own demises. At this very moment they could be being lead into a death trap or concentration camp of some kind. In this position Subzero was powerless to stop him.  
After awhile they crossed the expansive beach and the sand passed away into ready dunes that slid under the feet so that several people stumbled walking up or down the dry sand. This was harder going for the soldiers lumbered with heavy objects. One group dropped a crate onto the sand. Shangtsung turned at the front of the line stopping everyone and gazed at them solemnly while they fearfully scrambled to raise it again from the sand like slaves to a vengeful taskmaster.  
At the end of the dunes past the reads and rocks they came into contact with the forest that ended the vast beach. A path became visible through the undergrowth that was virtually impossible to see from any great distance. It was cut as a thin entrance but seemed to widen further inside the foliage.  
Shangtsung held out his palm and everyone stopped walking. There was silence throughout the ranks. A soft wind blew desolately against the sound of the distant sea breaking against the far cliffs. Their footprints spread out all the way to the water where the tide was beginning to swallow them. There was silence as the sorcerer looked over them all waiting seemingly for nothing at all. Subzero could feel his eyes crossing the crowd almost as a physical force, like a hand briefly touching all the planks of a fence as a person passes by. Taking a deep breath he spoke standing up high on a rock his robe fluttering half dramatically in a small breeze. This man was a dramatist by vision if not by intention.  
"Welcome to my island!" he called, "It is a pleasant place with many beautiful grounds and gardens. Up ahead is my personal palace splendid in architecture and design; some five hundred and a few decades old after the last one burned down. Its a long story so please let me savor it for another time"  
"I'm not interested in you or your rat eaten tastes," thought Subzero darkly, "Get to the point you stupid old man before I murder everyone you've ever known or heard of"  
"Some of you may be feeling a little trapped if not being forced to be my prisoners. That is not the case. If any of you truly wish to leave this wonderful island then you may do so. You have only to ask me and I will be happy to escort you to the boat and have my men take you back to your own world and out of my magnificent tournament. But... I am confident that none of you will choose to do so. You cannot hide from the truth now behind false reasons. The true reason or reasons why you will not forfeit Mortal Kombat is because you are all here to serve a purpose, a very important one that is not quite apparent to you as of yet. You all have your own personal reasons for being here and that is why you will see things through. You have lifetime tasks to fulfill, destinies if you like but much less than the one purpose that all of you serve. If I were not confident in my words I would lie to you right now and tell you that you are all my prisoners to do with as I wish. But I am confident and in truth the only thing that keeps you all here is yourselves"  
"Mortal Kombat has existed for generations and all who have entered have been the very best most advanced fighters from your realm. For you to participate in this Mortal kombat... this most crucial one more so than any other is the greatest honor to you from your gods"  
He bowed a moment walking over to a large wooden trunked tree he reached up and broke off a small branch with a snap. He gestured to a soldier near by who came promptly forward with an empty clay jar. Leaning the branch forward a gentle flow of clear transparent liquid came streaming out. Expressionless he dropped the branch ontp the pebbly sand below.  
"The branches of these trees contain a nectar pleasant to the taste. Half of these trees you see throughout the forest will contain such a nectar while the other half do not. It has become a tradition over the many times I've held this tournament to stop here and drink from this one tree. You; fighters in my tournament may converse if you wish to, however you may not spar. I expect you to respect this one rule until we are safely through the forest. Don't leave the path, stay close and please be quiet. The forest is a dangerous place for those who do not understand every detail of it from minor to major. For now, let us relax a little and then we will finish off our remaining journey to the palace"  
They all stood in line: the men from the boat and the fighters with a couple of soldiers at the front who had opened a great casket of cups onto the sandy floor. The sorcerer continually pulled branches from the tree of which there were many. All were thin but seemed to contain much of the substance. Subzero held back deliberately putting him self near the back of the line. If it were poison he'd rather watch the front line go down first and make his own escape. Sonya Blade sat down on a rock and continually looked in Kano's direction. Evidently she wasn't going to touch the stuff but her nemesis did. He was one of the first to drink from the cup and gave a gruff laugh as he did so "Good shit this!" he said boastfully out loud, "A toast to Mr Shang here eh"  
"That won't be necessary," replied the sorcerer with a pleasant but cold face, "Your present enjoyment is enough to satiate me to any length"  
"Whatever," shrugged the Black dragon leader gulping down the liquid and walking arrogantly aside.  
Jonny Cage tried it and seemed to enjoy it. So far nobody was dead. Stubbornly Sonya sat on her rock one hand over her eyes keeping the sun out and spying continually on Kano. The Blackdragon leader seemed oblivious to her hate or at least uncaring. He sat on a tree root and was doing his best to talk with the soldiers who seemed to be trying their best not to converse. They replied in short simple answers, usually yes or no. Subzero thought he'd try his luck with one of them beside him in the queue. He was shorter than he himself but looked promisingly agile if he would gain the confidence and ambition to become great. Somehow though Subzero felt he never would. There would always be people to control this worker. He would be easy to crush in conversation and power of control. He was the perfect victim out of all the soldiers for Subzero to domineer into revealing hidden information that Shangtsung might not want spoken.  
"Have you tried this drink before"  
The soldier looked at him shocked as if the act of speaking to him had somehow been against the rules, he opened his lips and then closed them shaking his head.  
"You can speak can't you"  
Again he nodded but nothing more. They moved forward in the line. Subzero felt traitorously thirsty and irritated at the same time that this person would not honor him with an answer. He was Subzero, a great name. In an instant he could kill this man if he wanted. Why should this soldier not respect that?  
"Do you enjoy your work here"  
The soldier nodded and looked away in a different direction as if hoping to steer Subzero's attention onto something else. The cheek! Subzero was the best of the Lin Kuei, he wasn't such a fool as that. This time he'd force the soldier into denial or action.  
"I haven't been to this island before. Please describe it to me, it sounds like an interesting place"  
There! Now this little rat would have to say something or stay completely quiet. There was no sign language he could use this time.  
His lips quivered a moment before he looked either side of him. Nervously he spoke, "Island good. Weather good. Mustn't speak"  
Broken language; this person had hardly a grasp of how to speak the same language as Subzero.  
"So you can talk" accused Subzero with a sarcastic tone, "So why must you not speak?" he persisted, "Shangtsung himself said only just a moment ago that we were allowed to be sociable"  
Again his lips quivered. Gazing quickly around him he spoke quickly and quietly, "I am just a servant. I do not speak, I am advised not to speak on this event or about it"  
"Tell me honestly!" said Subzero suddenly very intensely. He grabbed the man by the arm and squeezed tight, "Do you think we stand a hope in hell"  
The soldier shuddered the red mouthpiece falling momentarily down from his lips. With great worry and fright he whispered back, "Earthrealm has always lost all the old tournaments. This time it loses for good just like all the other realms did. If it loses this time the doors open, and everything you know ends"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Subzero angrily shaking the man he was almost ready to punch him when he felt those eyes suddenly crossing him. He snapped a look in Shangtsung's direction. He was gazing at them through a gap in the heads of the line. They were close now. The sorcerer glared before turning away he snapped another branch from a different tree.  
"Speak you idiot!" hissed Subzero quickly turning back to the man, he tightened his grip, "Tell me what this is all about or I'll wring your neck with your own entrails"  
"He saw me! Oh god he saw me say that..." he exclaimed through hushed whispers. The sun was hot.  
"Speak"  
"I'll say no more! He saw me! I'll say nothing more"  
"You will or you will die. I'll come for you later and when I do you will tell me everything or you will suffer a fate worse than death"  
"You cannot threaten me! I am a soldier of the sorcerer"  
"I don't care who you are. You cannot kill me; I can kill you though. If I do who will care? I am important not you, you little rat. If you don't want to suffer a terrible death at my hands then you'd best give me everything you know when I next ask for it"  
"Alright I'll do it! For Edenia I'll do it but it will solve nothing"  
Subzero turned away. They were moving further up the line. He'd done it. He'd successfully gained a foreign ally, perhaps a little unorthodoxly with much a use of death threats but it had worked. He needed to know everything about Shangtsung and this tournament and soon. Somehow something was telling him that he should of chose Scorpion over this easy way out. At least he wasn't here to add to Subzero's problems.  
It was their turn. The people passed aside and Subzero came up to the table. Shangtsung handed him a small cup and did the same for the other soldiers. All he had to do now was get that person on his own and he could find out everything. Walking aside passed the remaining lines he passed Reptile who was at the back. Glancing aside he watched Sonya on her rock. She still stared and showed no intention of wanting to go for a drink. She was making things hard for herself. Still was she the wise one here?  
Subzero sipped it carefully. It tasted good and refreshing. It was excellent and it made him want to immediately gulp down the whole cup like Kano had done but he didn't. He forced himself to sip it slowly as he searched his eyes through the crowd. He'd lost his ally. He didn't know where the soldier had gone and he needed to find him now. This was the best moment to do so. He searched his eyes through the crowd but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. All of them looked the same with there small red mouth pieces and red clothy clothing with baggy black trousers. Wherever he was he certainly wouldn't seek Subzero out on his own. The coward. Subzero cursed himself quietly for not keeping an eye on him. He pushed through the crowds of people searching for some clue. It was useless though. He wouldn't be able to find him like this and the longer this went on the harder it would be for him to remember the soldier's face and voice. Height was the only clear clue he could use.  
Suddenly a shout rose up through the crowd. All eyes turned to a soldier who stood up amongst a hustling group and shouted something in a foreign language across the stones. Shangtsung looked up just as he handed the final cup to Reptile with narrow eyes.  
"What is it you twit?" he asked sharply, as people began to gather round. Subzero made his way through the crowd to get a glimpse. Pushing his way to the front he looked down to see a body on the floor. Again the soldier shouted out pointing downwards at the scene. A soldier was sprawled on his back, the skin grey and pale. A small trail of blood was slowly coming out of his mouth and nose. It dribbled a little making its way round the curve of his ear.  
"Let me though Let me though!" shouted the sorcerer pushing soldiers aside. Coming to the body he looked down on the floor expressionless.  
"Diepos," said Shangtsung softly, "A pity. He only joined us recently. He like all Edenians had a habit of talking too much but alas now he'll never speak again. One of you soldiers must have broken a branch from the wrong tree"  
"What do you mean?" questioned Liu Kang who had pushed his way through the crowd. The monk gazed with wide eyes at the fallen soldier on the floor.  
"What's the problem?" grunted Kano over the heads of everyone else but he was ignored.  
"As I said," continued Shangtsung, "Half of this type of tree is filled with nectar. The other half is filled with similar tasting nectar with the rub that is deadly poisonous. Somehow one of us must have gotten the branches mixed up. A pity: him being one of the few and only Edenians left in my guards. You two bury him!" he ordered to some soldiers standing by his side.  
Subzero gazed down at the face with slow terrible understanding. This was his former ally. The face although now grey with blood matched the person he had spoken to only a few moments before. This was the first time he had heard his name and now he was dead. There was no question about it. This had been intentional on the part of the sorcerer. He had done this to stop Subzero finding out more. He had to be much more careful from now on. Shangtsung seemed hardly to care about this man's death. Subzero didn't expect him to nor care about the death of any other living being. Subzero could expect any depth of evil or dark deeds to come from this man because he had seen people like this before. He had seen them from the deep pits of the world. They would not grant mercy, and begging they in turn would not be given any from their killers.  
It was incredible how after that short interlude the soldiers were able to return to normalcy. Perhaps they had never left what was normal to them. They seemed always constantly gripped with fear over the power that their superiors held over them. One wrong move and it seemed to Subzero that death was never very far away. None of them would speak now no matter how much he erdged them. He had used up his only chance with that ploy. From now on he would be on his own with the other fighters. They needed to work together. The web was closing fast around them and it was so hard for them to see the threads.  
This measure had failed. It was time to get back onto the primary objectives. The most important measure was of course to have entered the tournament. The Grandmaster had made him do this no doubt in exchange for some stupidly high price. It was not said in the contract whether he had to win the tournament or not. That was optional but it would please the Grandmaster if he did and again put Sektor down a satisfying notch. The problem with winning was that it may conflict with Kano's aims to which Subzero was still unsure of. He needed to speak to Kano urgently and preferably alone.  
He searched his eyes across the crowd. Two soldiers in the distance were digging a hole in the dirt and sand. They had only dug down barely two feet when they dropped the body in and started filling it again. Subzero had heard personally from grave diggers that graves were supposed to be dug five or six feet deep to stop remains surfacing, and that was with a coffin.  
Liu Kang talked quickly and quietly with Jonny Cage. Evidently they had been unsaddled as well by the death. He spotted Kano on a rock talking to the sorcerer.  
"Got any more of that drink?" he rasped holding out the cup to the standing sorcerer.  
"If you would like to break the branch yourself, you are welcome to as much as you like"  
"I think I'll pass," he grumbled in reply quietly gritting his teeth. He was more like an animal than a man.  
Subzero felt a tap on the soldier. Turning warily he came face to face with Sonya Blaze.  
"Are you ready to talk yet? I saw you talking with a dead man just a moment ago. Did you have anything to do with that Mr. ...Subzero"  
Subzero sighed as he looked at her. She was letting herself be overclouded by this obsession with Kano. He could see it in her eyes. She wasn't interested in him or anyone else. As soon as she had Kano she had no need of anything else. It was stopping her from seeing the bigger picture; not that Subzero ever went in for any of that clear the mind and follow your heart ethical crap. If need be he could use her hate of Kano to his own ends if he could find a way to do so. For now he'd just have to put her off.  
"To tell the truth Sonya Blaze... right now I know as little as you do. I try not to talk to dead men if I can help it. They're usually not very responsive"  
"Time to move!" called Shangtsung, "There will be more refreshments once we arrive, until then we march"  
Subzero gave a mock bow before moving off at the guidance of Reptile. Sonya glared at Subzero. Reptile glared suspiciously at them both before he ushered Sonya hurriedly into her place. Getting up and moving back in line they started on the long trek through the forest.

The water rippled. The boat was still and quiet. There was nobody aboard and the spirits within the black planking had all the peace and quiet to themselves but they dare not speak in broad daylight. Ghosts only come out at night or so the saying goes but some take exception to the rule. Sometimes ghosts venture out into the day and these ghosts are much more dangerous than the usual kind. These kinds of ghosts are the ones that actually kill.  
At the base of the planking a small blade with a piece of rope attached to it tensed up on the line. With a sudden yank it came out of its hole and plopped away into the water where it sunk down into the depths as if some great fish had pulled it away to be consumed. The sun was hot on the waves as the clouds drifted. The boat was quiet. The boat was still. 


	10. Raiden Speaks

Chapter 10: Raiden Speaks

The journey through the woods seemed like it would take forever. The trees hung close across the path and never did the wild exotic canopy above seem to part more than enough to breath or give light to what was coming far up the mountainside of the island. Shangtsung did not take any more breaks after the last one and marched them and all his soldiers through the dry dirt and tree-rooted path onwards with no hint of slacking. He wasn't doing 'too bad for an old man' thought Subzero giving his first compliment to the sorcerer. Shangtsung was almost like a commander going to do battle with the enemy but Subzero knew better than to give him too much credit. He was sly and would sooner escape than die in any conflict.  
The tree roots that spread across the path like trip wire were easy to catch you out if you didn't look where you were going. Several soldiers were limping presumably because they had twisted their ankles somewhere or tripped and gashed their knees on the sharp stones. The plants and wild flowers all seemed very wet and glistened with what seemed like due or fresh rain water, yet the path in front was as dusty as if the sun had been shinning through the leaves above always.  
The route was long and irritating for Subzero whom was getting fed up of having to walk in line with everyone else all the time. Reptile wasn't near so he could probably escape if he needed to but as Shangtsung had implied: running off into the forest alone was not a good idea. There was bound to be all mannor of strange and forgotten things behind those thick trees. Perhaps somwhere there might even be treasure? But even if there was he would have no idea where or how to find it. The forest was not really an option especially after the poison spectacle.  
Nobody touched the branches of those nectar trees. Perhaps Kano would have if Shangtsung had not organized that unfortunate (as he would have called it) accident leaving Diepos dead. In any case Kano's temptation would have been bad for Subzero if Shangtsung hadn't revealed the true nature of those trees. He needed Kano alive or risk further attacks from the Black dragon in the futere. He had been on their death list in the past. It was only recently that things between the Black dragon and the Lin Kuei had started to look up.  
"Speaking of looking up," muttered Subzero in awe. It had been a long walk and they had come to the end of the path. The trees opened up suddenly across a huge stone-carved chasm going down into the earth. Below many razor sharp metallic spikes were sticking out of the ground ready to make an instant death of any person who fell. Leading across it up into the distance was a long stone bridge held up by pillars of spikes. It was seemingly the only way to go on. Across the chasm was the palace that Shangtsung had mentioned before. It was all made of white stone like some holy shrine and the sun came down on it with glittering reflections. The line hesitated by that bridge which told Subzero something else about this trip. Not all the soldiers were familiar with this place either.  
"Don't just stand there follow me!" jested Shangtsung who was already halfway across, "You're not all going to be beaten by an old man are you"  
"No shit!" laughed Kano, "You got guts Mr. Shang staying in a place like this. I'll follow you. To hell with the rest of you cowards"  
"How am I supposed to protect someone," whispered Subzero quietly, "If I am already contemplating killing them"  
The long stream of soldiers and fighters crossed the bridge towards the palace. The men with the crates trundled across sweating like pigs. They must have changed places by now in carrying those things. It was almost impossible to imagine that they had carried them the entire distance but somehow either through breaking backs or sheer will power they had brought them here.  
A slight dizzy feeling came over Subzero as he crossed. There were no barriers to stop you falling and the spikes below on either side stretched out monotonously in either direction. It was best not too look down if you could help it, but then again if you didn't look down at all you might slip.  
The group was anxious to get across and they wasted little time in doing so. Luckily nobody fell although Subzero would not have been surprised if someone had. He was hoping for Sonya. Across the bridge they walked across cobbled stones into a large open space with buildings either side. A large wall with stands was set up opposite with a large seat in the center where presumably spectators could watch whatever sport was being held in the open space.  
"This is the main courtyard!" called Shangtsung turning to the onlookers, "For all you participating in Mortal Kombat this is where the majority of the fights will take place. Any others will be in the throne room or perhaps even the dungeon, those two places however are strictly out of bounds as one is the location of my quarters, and the other the location of the reigning champion Prince Goro. You are not to disturb him under any circumstances. Reptile will show you from here to your rooms and where and where not else you may go around the grounds. It is a beautiful location with much history. Simply come to me and I may give you a tour of the grounds if that is what you wish. None of you will be here for very long so if I were you I would make the most of your stay here"  
Jonny Cage put his hand up. Shangtsung looked at him in that way through the crowd. He gave no acknowledgment that Jonny was alowed to speak, which meant that they held eye contact for a good long time. Finnaly he spoke anyway after everyone had started staring in his direction.  
"Can I have somewhere with a sea view?" called Jonny Cage over the crowd, "Its just that I get claustrophobic sometimes" Kano raised an eyebrow. Shangtsung's lip dropped a millimeter. "Oh and just for the record are you sleeping in the dungeon or the throne room"  
This was one of the few times when Subzero had seen the sorcerer's calm face noticeable slip.  
"Ugh! I am in the throne room. Talk to Reptile if you wish for a better room! I am just the arbiter of this competition"  
And with that the old man turned away about to lead them on but again Cage spoke.  
"Hey Reptile! Get over here! ... Where is he anyway"  
"I am back heress movie manss," called the green creature from at the back of the crowd, which had now gathered in the courtyard.  
"Jonny now is not the time!" nudged Liu Kang.  
"They better have good room service"  
Shangtsung's body almost convulsed as he flicked a hand to follow him. It was incredible what an effect Jonny Cage could have on the sorcerer. Subzero almost found himself laughing. He hadn't laughed in a long time.  
The courtyard was an expansive place that seemed to have the feel of combat about it. Subzero could almost feel the truth that many had died here before although who and when he had know idea of. This was where the fights were dealt with legally, the bridge were where fights were dealt with in the other way. Many of the guards left at this point going in either direction presumably to man the complex. Many went inside wooden doors in the white stone houses near by.  
A great wall went round the palace that looked as if it might need the soldiers. What this place needed to keep out was a mystery; maybe whatever strange and unnatural things roamed in the forest at night, or maybe instead whatever needed to be kept in.  
"Reptile," sneered Shangtsung, "Please take our guests to their rooms"  
Turning away with a wave of his robe he walked through some double doors and down a staircase in the darkness. Subzero crooked his head out to get a better look but two of the soldiers came glaring and barring his path.  
"What are you stairing at"  
They didn't answer but he hadn't expected them to.  
"Thisss way pleasse," hissed the green warrior, "The rest of you go about your duties"  
All at once the soldiers walked away on either side. One glared suspiciously at Subzero before walking on and away to one of the many doors. Quiet spread across the courtyard as slowly it emptied as the remaining soldiers departed. Only the origional warriors were left spread apart: Sonya, Subzero Jonny Cage Kano and Liu Kang. Somewhat reluctantly they met in a crowd and followed Reptile who beckoned them through the main door.  
"So Mr Subbers what do you think?" asked Jonny Cage walking up beside Subzero "I think none of you idiots should ever have gotten involved with this tournament. We'll be lucky if any of us survive. As for you"  
"I meant the chick in front," interrupted the movie star impatiently, "What do you think huh? You think me and her got a chance? She's quite something isn't she"  
Subzero's eyebrows twitched, "Er... yes" he finished not quite sure how to continue the conversation. Irritably Subzero turned his head to look in another direction.  
"Boy has she got a nice butt. She'd do great in a movie. I could just see her as the next James Bond Girl"  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Liu Kang as they turned a corner and started to ascend a staircase. Everything was cold stone and red carpet in this place.  
"Sonya! Girl of my dreams" returned Jonny Cange "Do you ever stop thinking about women?" laughed the Shaolin monk Subzero walked further up the stairs and left the two in talk. Kano and Sonya were walking side by side. The light was quite dark in these corridoors. Turning a corner they came into a torchlit area. The building was built strangely almost as if it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. Torches lit the walls and a window at the end brought in light that disagreed with Subzero's sense of direction. Surely the window shouldn't have been that far away? Subzero walked at a quicker pace to listen in on what they were talking about. It didn't take a genius to work out that these two had something - whatever it was with each other.  
"Hey babe what's up"  
"Nothing darling I just wanted your company," said Sonya softly gazing ahead all the time at Reptile.  
"I missed you too lovely. So any of these people friends of yours"  
"I only have one friend Kano and that's you. Having no enemies makes my life rather difficult these days, simplistic but difficult ... or was that the other way round"  
"Hey Reptile!" laughed Kano, "A room for two would be nice. Sonya and me are gonna get nice and cosey"  
Reptile turned in the dim light, "Shangtsung has decided where you each will be staying. It is not up to you to decide"  
"I'm going to kill you Kano you know that don't you?" whispered Sonya into his ear.  
"Awww you break my heart - and I thought we were friends. Hey Reptile a room for two"  
"I already told you Shangtsung's orders are that you have separate rooms"  
"Oh Reptile, can we please have a room for two"  
"I'm sorry but"  
"A room for two!" laughed Kano "You bastard," hissed Sonya "Isn't he funny?" grinned Kano, "He treats everything so seriously. Hey Reptile can I have a room for two? Can I have a room for two? Please? A room for two"  
Reptile growled and walked on, "Stupid human," he hissed.  
"How about now? A room for two? Ha! I had a friend once when I was a lad who had his mother die after being bitten by a snake. I walked up to him every day and asked, 'Hey hows your mother?' on and on. Sometimes he'd scream at me, sometimes he'd just go all quiet. Me and the mates got quite a kick out of it. He couldn't really do anything and so I just kept on. One day he jumped in front of a train. There were bits of him everywhere it was disgusting. Why don't you do that Reptile? Maybe you might be able to talk properly after a good run over. That's how I'd like to go you know but I'd do it proper and take the train with me. How about you Sonya? Didn't one of your friends get diced up in some knife fighting acident? Come on give us a story we've all got something to get off our chest"  
Suddenly she leaped at him. The two sparred bashing each other against the walls in the close quarters. Reptile tried to intervene but a stray punch from Kano hit him in the face knocking him to the floor. An inhuman growl came from the mask as he fell.  
"Hah! Not a bad miss eh bitch"  
"I'll kill you!" she screamed attacking with both fists.  
Subzero intervened and attacked her from behind. His aim was for the pressure spot on the neck but she moved ducking a blow from Kano and Subzero ended up hitting her in the back inbetween the vertebrae of the spine. She collapsed on the ground where Kano started to kick mercilessly before Reptile leaping forward crashed into Kano and held him in a bear hug.  
"Don't you ever defiesss me againss man-childz," hissed Reptile punching Kano in the face.  
"Get off him!" ordered Subzero "What'ssss it to you blue-boyss?" growled Reptile, "What do you cares if I rip him to shredz"  
Subzero held his hand forward and instantly a piercing blue glow appeared in his hand lighting up the corridoor in light.  
"If you don't get off him, I will freeze every bone in your body and then smash your corpse into a thousand pieces"  
"Whats is this power?" hissed Reptile retreating from the light.  
"Take us to our rooms," insisted Subzero, "or shall I look for them myself"  
"Yess humans," hissed Reptile wearily and turning like a dog he scuttled on, "follow me"  
"Who are you?" choked Kano on the floor. Sonya moaned clutching her back.  
"It is probably best we talk alone Kano. You and I have buisness through an asociate called Jarek"  
"Jarek? He wants me dead? That bastard. Listen whatever he's paying you I can pay you double to go back and nail a message to his forehead"  
"Not that kind of buisness," replied Subzero   
The rooms in what became known over the next few days as the square house were all large warm rooms. They seemed to be heated by some kind of warmth from below the floor. The inside was mostly decorated with Gothic objects. Practice weapons were left on walls or on stands. The beds were single comfortable ones with green duvays. The apolstry of the room suggested money or at least success with use of royal reds and gold and silver oranements. Small oil lamps burned continually above giving the room a dim cosey glow. Windows overlooked the courtyard or the dense Forrest beyond. There was little to look at and little fresh air entered through them. The square house often became stuffy and dense inside and noticeably people often tried to get away for a breath of fresh air.  
A central room acted as a kind of common room for the warriors although socialising was not something that was really working. As the sky was darkening and after Subzero had made his way round the square house working out where things were he met up with Kano in what had finnaly been agreed to be called "Kano's room". Chains were on the inside of the door and small sliding slits that people could peep out of almost like a prison door. It would be expected in a casual tournament that nobody would need to lock doors but evidently Shangtsung presumed this tournament wasn't going to be so casual.  
Subzero knocked twice and Kano's two eyes, one glowing red appeared in the slit iluminating the woodern pattern of a dragon down the door frame in an eery orange and rose glow.  
"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
"Its Subzero here. I've come to talk to you about our buisness"  
"Buisness? What buisness I don't have any fucking buisness with you. The only buisness I have is with Shangtsung. He knows why I'm here and nobody fucking else"  
"Jarek sent me to speak to you," insisted Subzero, "Its important we talk about it face to face and not in this corridoor. You are my client"  
There was silence. The red eye dissapered for a moment and the wood was lost in darkness so that only the single white eye remained as he turned his head. Obviously unsure how to continue Kano shut the slit. There was a rattling of chains and the wooden door opened.  
"Come in," he said in a gruff voice.

After relocking the door the two of them sat round a small table. The room was similer in shape to Subzero's except that there were a couple of stuffed animal heads on the wall of this one. These hadn't been in Subzero's room. A tiger's head was above the door and a moose above the bed. Subzero eyed them inquisitivly as he sat down unfamiliar with the change.  
"So what can I do for you?" asked Kano suspciously. He crossed a leg and leaned back on the chair, "Do you smoke"  
"No"  
"Fucking good for you mate neither do I. That shit Jarek does all the time and it pisses me off. So why did Jarek send you to me? What is he trying to do"  
"First of all I want to get something streight. Primarily I am here by order of my clan the Lin kuei"  
"Not those tossers..." interjected Kano with a wave of the hand "...to win this tournament for the Grand master. The Black dragon the group that you apparantly lead got involved with us on the deal for whatever reason and aided us with information on where the ship would be and a place to stay for the night. I met Jarek in one of the wearhouses on the So-ho docks. He gave me a secondary mission because he thought you might be in some kind of danger. My primary mission is to win, and secondarily to aid you in whatever it is you are trying to achieve"  
"Ha that's a laugh," chuckled Kano. From underneath the table he took out a large knife. As it glinted Subzero shuddered and tensed visbly effected.  
"Keep your fucking hair on, I'm not going to stab you," he said jabbing it into the table. Slowly he started to carve his name into the table, "Listen mate. Shangtsung and me have got a good deal going. I don't think there's much in all honesty you can do for me. If you want the full story he's paying me through the teeth, but obviously he can afford it if he owns this place. If you can believe it he's paying me to come here just to attract that little slut Sonya. You see I killed her partner sometime back and she's been after me ever since. When your well known in the criminal world all you have to do is spread a few rumours and everyone wants to kill you right"  
"Indeed..." replied Subzero "Well anyway I spread a few rumours that this is what I was doing and hey presto she's come and entered this tournament the silly bich"  
"Are you not worried she may suceed in killing you?" asked Subzero with a quirk on his lip "She's fucking halmless," replied Kano with a shrug, "So who the fuck are you then? What did you say your name was"  
"Subzero. Arch assassin of the Lin kuei" said Subzero with a glow. For some reason that title felt really good today.  
"Your still alive huh? Heh I've heard of you before sometime round last year. Weren't my boys trying to kill you for something or other"  
"Yes," he replied grimly "I see. Well evidently it's a good thing we're chums to a certain extent at the moment isn't it. I'll tell you what Subzero. I have no intention of winning this tournament. I've seen some strange stuff around here lately but then again I often see some strange stuff in my line of buisness. Lets be frank. I don't fully trust that old man. You Lin keui are good at sneaking around aren't you? Find out all you can about him for me - oh and anything else you hear from anyone of importance. That can be your first task since you're working for me at the moment"  
"Agreed," said Subzero standing to his feet. Getting up lazily Kano walked to the door and Subzero followed as he undid the chain and opened it, "Come see me again tommorrow evening. Same time and same knock so I know its you without having to ask"  
Subzero nodded but did not reply. It only just hit him as the door closed that he had just been talking to the supreme leader of the Black Dragon, one of the most powerful men in the underworld. With many thoughts on his mind he left walking away down the corridoor. He wasn't sure if he should have been impressed with the man or insulted.  
"Best thing I can do is get some fresh air," he told himself reassuringly. Perhaps a better idea would have been to get some sleep but it hadn't occurred to him. Walking through the maze that the building was he decended the stairs to the first floor and exited through a door into the night.  
It was cold out in the courtyard. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the sentry guards standing on the distant walls. He didn't particuarly want to spend the evening standing in a court yard being watched. Following a rougth cobbled path round the main building he soon passed the courtyard behind and came to the large expansive gardens behind the back of the large building that dominated the courtyard and where Shangtsung had entered. In the dark he was amazed at the different kinds of foliage and skulptures that were scattered throuought the garden. A giant stone statue of the Budha was in the center of the garden and could be seen from wherever you stood. It took a good while to walk from one end to the other. The open expansive area of the garden made the tall walls of the palace seem like toy blocks in comparison. The space was almost enclosing in the darkness of the night. The houses and various buildings in the distance seemed small however big they really were. There was so much space it felt as if you yourself were as big as the things on the horizon, almost frighteningly so that you might try to avoid bumping your head on the depressing sky. Thoughts briefly came to him of that world of hell the Neatherealm.  
It was as he inspecting the Budha in the center of the garden that stood almost nine times his own height that a blinding flash of light startled him.  
"What are you doing Subzero?" said a familiar voice. It was sarcastic solemn and slowly superior in tone.  
Turning he saw Raiden standing there behind him. The coneshaped cap glittered briefly with a ripple of electricity that ran down over his bright eyes that flashed in the darkness.  
"You again? Are you making a habit of following me everywhere these days Thunder God"  
"Charming," replied the God with a laugh, "Make no mistake Cold one following your murderous ways have no pleasure for me - it is as always the circumstance that draws me. So why are you hear? Are you working for the Black Dragon the Lin kuei or yourself perhaps"  
"All three as you might have guessed" sneered Subzero turning away to sulk in the shadows "Ah Subzero, poor Subzero. What did you learn from our first meeting? Here we are you and I. You are once again caught up in things way over your head"  
"What would you have me do Raiden?" snapped Subzero, "Should I have run away from the Lin kuei? Become a traitor and wait until they hunted me down? Should I have not accepted Jarek's easy request and made a further enemy of the entire Black dragon? What choice have I had over anything these passed few days? Some destiny I have to choose for myself pah"  
"Indeed," replied the god grimly, "What choice have you had? The little choice you did have seemed suicidal at the time. Perhaps the path you've taken so far is the best, for without you and all those present now in this place inbetween the realms there could be no final combat"  
"What do you mean by that"  
"Did you listen to nothing I said on the boat"  
"Since I'm standing next to Budha why don't you enlighten me oh false god"  
"Very funny," chuckled the god gazing briefly up at the statue, turning he walked away to face the main complex of the palace at the other end of the garden, "For your information if this tournament is not won then the portal between Outworld and Earthrealm will open and the armies of Kahn will enter and ensnare our world into the Outworld. Through Earth vast other realms will be open to the Kahn to take at his pleasure"  
"Hang-on you said win? What are you talking about of course someone's going to win and its going to be one of us right? How can it not be one of us if we're fighting each other"  
"The house always wins Subzero. You're fighting on their battleground. Goro Prince of the Shokan is no mortal beast. There is dragon blood in him along with Shokan. Four arms he has trained night and day to become the best of his race in the art of combat. He can crush a skull with one hand. His very name strikes fear into all who know him in Outworld and Kuatan. If Goro is crowned champion of this tournament then Shangtsung can open the portal for his emperor to enter. The Elder gods have spoken"  
"And what can I do about that?" asked Subzero "I know little," replied Raiden, "But I know that one of you fighters from across the globe has been prophesised in Hell and Heaven as the Chosen one the champion of earth"  
"You think that's me?" laughed Subzero, "I came here to save my own skin Thunder God - at least I thought so at any rate, the way things are going at the moment I have doubts to my own survival. Lord Raiden can you explain something to me"  
"Maybe. Depends what it is," replied the god turning to face him.  
"Why did Scorpion come back? Why was he trying to kill me? Can I defeat him"  
"I will tell you everything I know for even I know very little of what has become of Scorpion. There has not been a ghost on earth for over five centuries. It is not allowed and somebody has broken the rules. Hanzo Hasashi as he was known in his lifetime had a troubled life. The Ninja clan was possessive of him and his family but he was always loyal to them. Scorpion as was his code name in life and now in death was never a truly evil person. But he was never truly good either. His spirit in woe passed through the limbo of the spectral realm until I believe it finnaly ended its path through the back door of the Neatherealm. Shinnok King of Hell was still in rage over his lost chance and did not notice one spirit enter. He would inevitably have been drawn as all loose spirits are into the sea of immortality and drowned in woe and pain for eternity having not been found by the bothers of the shadow. Instead something rare happened. His shouts of anguish and revenge caused ripples in the water for what he inevitably learned was the death of his clan. An old god arose from the deapths who holds no allegence to anyone. The serpent or Kracken of the world Leviathen listened to the drowning mans words and was infused with pleasure. He granted Scorpion great power so that he was no longer a lost spirit but something else. He gained a shell, a vessel, a hell spawned body that protected him from that sea and escaped and swam to the shores of the dead city where the demons chanted your name. Then the brothers of the shadow knew him and wanted to possess him. Noobsaibot wanted him badly for his army and sent out his best warriors to capture Scorpion. The winged demons flew overhead but they did not find him. He lurked through the dismal alleyways of the Oni a lost but powerful soul. Ditdoe aided him with a message and he was able to escape that place - how you may ask? I do not know. With the one word "Subzero" on his mind he now haunts the living with only the one thought - annhialating you"  
Subzero sighed, "You don't make it sound good" gravely he rested his head in his hands, "Do you think my trick will work"  
Raiden pondered the words and turned to face the Budha, "Maybe... although a ghost do not believe he knows all. He was fooled in life, he could be fooled in death"  
"Raiden How could I kill Shangtsung"  
"At last you realize your true mission Subzero" 


	11. Gongs and Drums

Chapter11: Gongs and Drums 

The morning started, as did every morning afterwards with the gong. At what felt like six a clock in the morning or maybe six thirty soldiers up early would run across the court yard open out a single door and bring out on squeaky wheels a very large gong from some large cupboard or other. The wheels were an unwelcome warning, as the gong would continue to squeak until it reached the very centre of the courtyard. There a large muscled soldier bigger than the others would come forward bearing a large gong stick and thereupon strike the huge gong with all his might. The resounding earth shaking sound was similar to the effect of a fire alarm except more instant and piercing in volume. A similar effect could be achieved by removing all of the foundations of the building at the same time.  
Nobody over the time that they stayed there dared to sleep on after the gong had struck. There was something dangerous about Shangtsung and his soldiers that nobody wanted to test. Respect was given to that man by all the warriors - except perhaps Jonny Cage who treated him much like everyone else (as if he'd known them all his life.  
Subzero finished adjusting his mask in the single small mirror that the room had to offered and hurried down the stairs. As Subzero ran he almost bumped into Liu Kang on the way down.  
"Are you ready for today Subzero?" asked Liu Kang clearly startled and only just getting out of the way in time.  
"I would be perhaps if I knew what today involved. Where is Jonny Cage? I thought he followed you around everywhere"  
"Ha!" laughed the monk, "He's trying to make himself look good I expect. Did you hear about last night"  
"What about last night?" asked Subzero sharply hoping it had nothing to do with him.  
"Jonny Cage was trying to impress Sonya. He said he'd fight first and win for her, and when it came for their turn to fight he'd 'go easy' on her"  
Subzero sniggered, "And what did she say to that"  
"She punched him in the face called him a 'sexist jerk' and walked off"  
"I'd have killed the person who was so disrespectful to me," said Subzero firmly Liu Kang raised an eyebrow, "Harsh no?" he said walking down the stairs, "Who do you think will be fighting first? I'm looking forward to the sparing sessions"  
"I don't know and I don't particularly care either. I just want this whole thing to be over quickly"  
Liu Kang stopped and looked at Subzero with amusement, "Why did you enter this tournament then"  
"Because if I hadn't I'd probably be dead by now," replied Subzero with a sigh, "It's a long story. Lets find out what this tournament involves"  
As he exited through the doors he was just in time to see the gong be wheeled away through the door opposite through which it came and Shangtsung coming out of the main house followed closely by reptile. A short sword glinted just slightly out of its sheath by the sorcerer's waste. He was wearing the same dark blue robe as the day before except his white beard looked slightly longer - it seemed to have grown significantly overnight. He stood there and waited until all of the fighters had arrived. They lined up and Reptile watched them do so with one eye on his master who gazed continuously with hands behind his back seeing which came late.  
"I think its time we all had some breakfast," smiled Shangtsung as if unsure how to use the word, "If you will follow me we can talk more casually inside"

This was the first time Subzero had seen the inside of the main building. It was similar to the square house except that this place was more expansive. It was clear that this was the main part of the palace with large windows and embroidered gothic images on the walls. What Subzero did notice about the paintings however was the concept. Although all were strictly conceptual and real in everyway (there was nothing modern about these paintings) the concepts and characters in them were foreign to that period of style that the skill and oil are associated. Upon imagining paintings, you imagine pictures of rich nobles in dresses and portraits of battle. These were there too but also scenes of unholy images. Blood and nakedness and creatures were present at every isle so sharp and prominent on the darker natures that the entire style seemed foreign to anything that Subzero had seen before. While some paintings were simple images or scriptures or symbols others bore men impaled on staves people with heads missing and fire consuming great cities with strange creatures flying overhead. One like this reminded Subzero of the picture he had seen so long ago in the water area of the temple of elements.  
The central throne room was where they eventually came to dine. A long red carpet went from either end with a throne in the centre up against one wall. The table looked out of place as if it had been put there only for the occasion. A red cloth was placed over it all and chairs were neatly placed with cutlery for many more than five.  
"Please sit where you will," gestured Shangtsung taking a seat at the head of the table. The throne glimmered in the background as the warriors took their seats. Subzero decided to take a seat close to Shangtsung, but not too close. He sat himself carefully two seats down. Kano was not nearly as careful and sat the other side right next to the sorcerer. Liu Kang and Jonny Cage were opposite each other half way down the table and immediately started talking in hasty whispers about something or other. Jonny Cage had originally tried to sit next to Sonya but as soon as he had she had gotten up and moved to the end of the table. Opposite Kano Reptile sat clearly still angry at Kano and feeling uneasy that the man should be able to sit near Shangtsung. Perhaps he felt threatened by the man's growing power? The empty spaces were quickly filled up with soldiers and soon food came in on great trays brought by strange hooded men in dark red robes. They reminded Subzero of the priests of Noobsaibot.  
Suddenly Shangtsung stood to his feet.  
"Before we begin, I have something to say," silence went round the table as everyone listened, "A man in bright white clothes visited one of you last night - he wears a cone shaped straw hat and calls himself Lord Raiden. Which of you was it"  
There was silence across the table. Subzero shuddered. Eyes glanced in all directions. Liu Kang looked briefly at Jonny Cage who was looking at Sonya. Sonya glared at Subzero who quickly looked at Reptile and then at Kano. Quickly Subzero spoke to Shangtsung, "What are you talking about"  
"Now come on!" insisted Shangstung standing abruptly to his feet, "All I want to know is which one of you spoke to this man called Raiden. There's no problem or punishment I just need to know that's all! Now which of you was it"  
Again a deathly silence was across the table. Subzero felt a lump in his neck. Shangtsung's eyes glared at everyone. A red robed priest entered the room with a tray of food but seeing the scent stopped and retreated carefully to the entrance where he waited for the atmosphere to die down.  
"Alright alright I did," said Kano with a laugh "I don't need your pathetic humour now!" snarled Shangtsung "No seriously. Guy called Raiden yes? Cone hat white clothing, I saw him last night"  
Shangtsung was quiet. He looked carefully at Kano and stared, "Who did he speak to?" he asked carefully "Me of course! Who'd you think he'd want to speak to? He said a load of bollocks about himself being some kind of god an all. If you ask me he was far to up himself for his own good. I told him to fuck off. He was clearly off his head. I hate talking to fucking fundamentalist-whatever he was - religious pricks"  
"I see," said Shangtsung softly, "That was unexpected... if you see this 'Lord Raiden' again, please inform me immediately - that goes for all of you. He is not allowed to enter this island for he has been exiled for murder," as he said this a gasp went round the warriors, "he shouldn't be able to come here, but evidently he has somehow slipped through my defences. Now - since Raiden has wasted his wise words on you Kano you can be the first to do battle"  
"Me?" choked Kano putting down a chicken leg with a clank of the plate.  
"Yes you, your opponent is Jonny Cage. You will both have one hour after breakfast to prepare yourselves. The weapon is as usual fists and you fight to knock out - or surrender"  
"Bloody eck!" exclaimed Kano, "That's a bit much ain't it"  
"I agree," added Jonny Cage unexpectedly from across the table, "There should be a judges decision involved"  
"There is," laughed Shangtsung, "I am the judge, the arbiter if you like of the entire tournament. A flawless victory is a flawless victory. You do not need a judge to tell whether one man has conquered another. A judge could stop a fight because one person is pretending to lose just when he is about to come back with the most devastating of planned assaults. In boxing in your world I believe you call it "rope-a-dope". I support such measures and in truth the only way for me to be sure of which of you has won is to see which one is unable to defend himself any longer"  
"This isn't legal!" blurted out Sonya suddenly, "How do you have permission for this Shangtsung? This is clearly a breach of human rights under international law. There are certain moves in combat that can kill a person outright"  
"Then the first to use those moves Miss Blade in my opinion should be made the winner," replied the sorcerer coldly, "Now can we please get on with breakfast? I had no idea you would all object so much. Your world has clearly changed since I last held this tournament. Come now let us eat. If you do not like the rules of this battle then have no fear they will change through each fight slightly until perhaps you will all find something you like about them. Now begin"  
Subzero felt almost instantly that someone would blurt out again and interrupt but he knew how stupid that would be if they did. Nobody did for Shangtsung had left such a final fatal atmosphere in the air. To again return the table to conversation on the topic of the fight would be a direct insult to him. You could see the rage that had been building up inside of the old man stretching so fast. This was a very secretive grudging old man.  
The breakfast was delicious. Eggs and lettuce assorted with vinegar all perfect. There were puddings of lemon and lime tasting tarts or meat so tasty tender and well cooked that it hardly needed washing down with water. Pastries just crisp enough not to shed skin in the hand but no so soft as not to bite and split in the teeth. There was however Subzero noticed no wine anywhere on the table. Over the time he had accepted the mission with Shangtsung he had missed alcohol badly. He made a mental note to get drunk on some very good wine as soon (if soon) as he got back. Fruit juice made freshly from real fruit squashed and liquidated so that you could taste the bits but none big enough to add too much to the texture and distract the mind from the taste. Perhaps there was no wine anywhere on the table because it would make things unfair in the fight - or maybe Shangtsung disapproved of drugs altogether? It was true to say certainly Subzero felt he could agree that fighting and drinking did not mix well together. He had once tried to work out while being completely drunk. The resulting formula was a memory that continued to make him laugh until this day. Watching himself in the mirror fling a punch turn in a circle and fall to the floor had always made him wonder what an opponent would think if he actually did it. Subzero had heard tales of a fighting style where one pretended to be drunk. The current leading Sensei was called Bo-Rai-Cho but Subzero had never met him. Apparently as well as being a great fighter the sensei was apparently a master grape crusher - or so he boasted to his pupils.  
Conversation was flourishing but limited Subzero felt. The main problem was that the soldiers were the ones doing it and they all spoke in a foreign language that was unrecognisable to any nationality Subzero had ever heard before. The tones of the words were fierce almost Russian but the vowels were often soft and warm hot words reminding of Africa. Subzero listened briefly to Kano's compliments about the meal.  
"You really know the way to go you do Mr.Shang sir. After a meal like this I could do anything"  
"Could you smash Jonny Cage out right?" hissed Reptile maliciously from the other side of the table. Shangtsung laughed as he said it.  
"Of course I can. I've read about that puff. All he's ever done in regards to the martial arts is talk to the special effects crew. There's nothing genuine about Jonny Cage"  
Subzero gave up and stopped listening. There wasn't much worth reporting to Kano in this conversation seeing as Kano was the one doing the talking. He instead ate the breakfast which felt much more like lunch. Perhaps the freshness of it was supposed to be what connected it with breakfast? Although perfect in quality Shangtsung seemed completely out of touch with the modern Earth realm.

During the breakfast, which lasted a considerable amount of time, two red robed figures entered the room and whispering into the ears of both Jonny Cage and Kano escorted them away through separate doors. Each gazed once dangerously at the other. Liu Kang seemed thoughtful all the while yet did not speak. As the meals had been finished and many of the soldiers had already left Shangtsung stood to his feet beckoning to Reptile and gazing briefly at Subzero he said, "Shall we"  
Subzero stood to his feet and nodded, as did Reptile. Turning the Sorcerer lead them away through a separate door and down a long dark passageway. Whether Sonya and Liu Kang followed or not Subzero couldn't be sure. This passageway was different like the waiting area in a coliseum. The bricks were illuminated by torches that rested on the walls. As they came near the light at the end they could hear a cheering from outside and the beat of a vast primeval drum.  
When they emerged it was into bright sunlight and on the stands of the courtyard. They had been prepared and the soldiers took their places near the front. Shangtsung had his own large seat on high at the back of the stands. Subzero looked around for Reptile amongst the cheering soldiers but he had somehow slipped away. Where had he gone?  
"You look confused Subzero!" laughed Shangtsung from his seat, "You can sit anywhere you please, there is no reserved seats among this mob"  
"Thank you," said Subzero with a bow not quite sure what title to give Shangtsung. Turning and walking along the rows he looked for Liu Kang. He found him at the very end and promptly sat down next to him.  
"Good to see you," said Liu Kang straining to see over the moving heads "Good to see you too," replied Subzero coldly "I have to admit I'm slightly nervous. I don't really know how this is going to go"  
"I presume you've battled before?" asked Subzero with a slight edge of sarcasm "Yes but never as freely as this. Either one of them could get killed. This is not wrestling or boxing or kickboxing or anything like that. Its just "  
"Mortal Kombat," interrupted Subzero, "A fight between mortals"  
"Indeed," whispered Liu Kang secretively, "Although you are distant Subzero from everyone, I feel that somehow I can trust you"  
"Really? You'd be the first," he chuckled as a reply, "Speaking of trust you do know your kind were trying to kill me don't you"  
"Not our kind. Shaolin is not two-dimensional Subzero. There are many different factions to us. To you believe in God Subzero"  
Subzero was quiet for a moment looking over the faces of the crowd - there was still no sign of either combatant, "Its hard not to in my profession," he replied carefully "Last night I discovered all the legends were true. You know that man Shangtsung mentioned at breakfast"  
"What about him?" replied Subzero "I saw him last night!" said Liu Kang hurriedly, "He spoke to me of this tournament and told me that everything depends on this"  
"Oh really? That's nice"  
"You don't believe me? No - of course you wouldn't"  
"Of course I do you idiot. I believe you the same as Kano"  
"But Kano is an arrogant fool," insisted Liu Kang, "It doesn't take much to work that out"  
"Well if it makes you feel any better Liu Kang I saw Lord Raiden as well last night and presumably so did Jonny Cage and Sonya. That old man up there may think he knows everything but he doesn't. I can bet you anything that steel bites through his neck the same as any other"  
"So you know then... about this tournament"  
"I do. I know that he has to be stopped and that we must not lose or everything ends"  
"If Jonny knows as well - and Sonya ... then we should all meet together and talk"  
"What about Kano"  
"We will leave him out of it"  
"If that is what you think is best"  
At that moment Shangtsung stood.  
"Let the combat begin!" he cried out. Almost instantly Jonny Cage and Kano appeared out of separate doorways below and walked out into the centre of the courtyard. Shangtsung was aligned perfectly with the entrance to the palace so that through the gap in the buildings you could see the pit with spikes at the bottom stretching out into the Forrest. Kano was dressed in his white clothing with black shoes. A black belt was around his waist. Jonny Cage had on a pair of red shorts and was not wearing a top. He was well muscled but looked more like a man on holiday than a fighter. He looked much more charming compared to Kano with his gruff ape like look and metallic half of his face, glowing with the one red eye.  
Jonny Cage shouted something up from below but his voice could not be heard. Subzero read the lips of Shangtsung who stood up and replied, "Begin" is what he spoke with a look of belittlement on his face. Jonny Cage turned round only just in time to see Kano charge him. The blow ricocheted of his blocking arm and hit him in the cheek. Kano as Subzero learned many times over later was never one to miss an opportunity and punched Jonny in the gut.  
"Didn't you hear him shit head?" laughed Kano, "There's no rules"  
Another blow brought the movie star to the ground before he could even mutter a reply. Flawed he brought a sweep round to try and knock Kano over but the obviously unexpectedly clever leader of the black dragon backed off just in time to avoid losing his footing. Cage leaped to his feet and blocked a blow successfully from the Black dragon leader. Kano had placed a lot of strength into in and finding the strength misplaced found himself being brought into a trip. The familiar feeling of an ankle trying to lock round his sent a wave of panic through his body and he tried an instinctive counter throw. The confusion brought both the fighters to the cobbled ground no doubt bashing themselves in the process. Kano hurrying to keep the advantage lifted one of Cages legs in an attempt to twist it over his head. The second leg leaped up and kicked him in the face. With a growl and a struggle both got to their feet and stood opposite each other.  
"You cheat!" insisted Cage, "Cheats never win you know that"  
"Oh really? It worked the first half of my life!" laughed Kano and attacked again furiously. Jonny Cage blocked the moves carefully backing off from a sneaking trip that seemed to come almost from nowhere. Kano tried a risky high punch to the face but Jonny Cage easily stepped aside and elbowed Kano in the chest, flexing the elbow he gave Kano a knuckle punch to the face. Kano staggered back and Jonny Cage leaped forward.  
"Eat this!" he shouted and punched Kano in the head. There was a clang and Kano fell to the ground. A second later he was up but Jonny Cage wasn't. Clutching his hand that was red raw he blew on it fiercely clearly in pain at having hit the metal side of Kano's face. Luckily he hadn't broken his fingers but was now forced to rely on his left hand to do most of the work. He'd no longer be able to do his right hook upper cut like at the end of that movie he'd done last spring. Kano laughed aloud and so did the crowd.  
"Who said having an ugly mug's a bad thing eh?" he cried out and taking Jonny Cage by the shoulders head butted him in the face. There was another clang and Jonny Cage fell to the ground with a rawkus of laughter from the soldiers. Jonny Cage rubbed his head dazed and groaned on the floor as Kano danced round him waving his hands and gnashing his teeth to the crowd.  
"Come on get up you swine. I haven't finished with you yet," Spat Kano kicking Cage in the ribs. The movie star groaned and reaching a hand tried desperately to get up. The crowd quietened a little as he staggered to his feet clutching his head. As he stood to his full height a virtual silence made its way round the rows. Jonny Cage looked dazed and seemed hardly able to stand on his two feet. Shangtsung stood quickly to his feet, "Finish him!" he shouted.  
"With pleasure" replied Kano with a grin and tightening his fist he charged forward. The blow was aimed for the head and a clear knock out. It never struck home. Cage ducked and splitting his legs either way like a ballet dancer and just on the right height punched firmly Kano in that place where he and half the world never really want to be punched. Kano's eyes gawked and he baked off sinking his knees with an expression of incomprehensible pain on his face. Cage still had his hand extended when he fell crashing to the ground eyes closed tense and shut in dismal pain. Shangtsung's mouth dropped briefly and then closed.  
Cage stood to his feet and walking to his fallen victim grabbed him by the remaining hair on his head (for half his head was metallic) and lifted him and putting and arm round his neck held the leader of the Blackdragon in an arm lock that tightened as these fighters could easily do would kill a man.  
"Does this mean that I win Shangtsung?" called Jonny Cage. His eyebrow was starting to swell and his cheek was going blue as he spoke, "If not I'm afraid Kano as well as having no brains will have no children either"  
"As I said at breakfast," boomed Shangtsung over the silence, "There is only a winner when one of you surrenders or is knocked out"  
"Oh really?" chuckled Jonny Cage, "Do you surrender Kano"  
Jonny Cage cracked his knuckled, and Kano nodded fiercely.  
"Then it is agreed," confirmed Shangtsung, "That all here bare witness to the first fight of the tournament that Jonny Cage has skilfully, masterfully and without doubt won. You may retire to your rooms until lunch"  
At once a cheer went out through the crowd, "Cage! Cage! Cage!" and Subzero couldn't help but smile at the way he'd won.  
"Come one lets go!" insisted Liu Kang next to him "Go where?" said Subzero with a raised eyebrow "To congratulate him of course"  
Pushing their way through the crowd Liu Kang came to Shangtsung who was just leaving his seat.  
"Shangtsung!" called the monk. The sorcerer turned amused as always.  
"Yes Liu Kang?" he called over the din of the war cry.  
"Where can we see Jonny Cage"  
Shangtsung looked confused for a moment before he finally understood the meaning over the noise, "Talk to Reptile. He'll be in the passageway over there!" he pointed to the dark doorway where they had come through. Liu Kang pulled on Subzero's hand and took him through the rows.  
"Hey! I can take myself places!" shouted Subzero over the racket but Liu Kang didn't seem to hear. Turning into the doorway they found Reptile lurking in the shadows.  
"Whooose won?" he hissed with little interest "Jonny Cage. Can you take him to us"  
"Yesss if you really wants me to" replied Reptile with what seemed like a yawn. Something crackled under the mask. Turning down the dark passageway they came out passed the torches into the throne room, which had now been cleared away from breakfast. There wasn't a single stain on the carpet and no evidence at all to suggest that people had eaten in there.  
Turning down another passageway that was far more bright and in keep with the style of the palace's royal read and gothic paintings they came quite soon to a small stony castle-like room with a large table in the middle. Jonny Cage was seated on a chair by the end and had a red cloak on that presumably belonged to one of the priests. There was water sponges and all sorts of medical inventory on the table. A pair of large scissors and some very sharp objects presumably in case the fight had been a lot worse.  
"Hey guys!" groaned Cage, "You come to get my autograph as well"  
"That was great!" exclaimed Liu Kang, "You really are more than a movie star"  
"That's what I keep trying to tell you people. What about you Mr.Subzero Sensei person. What did you think of the fight"  
Subzero looked thoughtful for a moment, "I thought you did pretty well. Except for the fact that you broke eye contact with him. Someone who takes martial arts seriously should never break eye contact with an opponent"  
"Its true," added Liu Kang, "It was a big mistake - even though Kano was clearly unhonourable in attacking you then"  
"Heh you remind me of that Bruce Lee movie I saw ages back. He said something like that to a student"  
There was a creak and the door opened. Sonya was at the door and she closed it behind her. She was still wearing her camouflaged clothing with a military cap on her head. She took it off and placed it on the large table.  
"Hey Sonya what's up?" asked Jonny Cage rubbing his jaw "I don't know you," she said coldly. Walking across the room she looked at Subzero severely, "Why did you hit me"  
"Because otherwise you would have killed Kano," replied Subzero frankly, "I cannot allow that"  
"How can you protect such an evil person"  
Subzero was silent. He couldn't think of a good reply instead he chose to remain quiet. Liu Kang watched him clearly waiting for an answer. He felt a fool for not being able to come up with one. Sonya shook her head and walking up to the table she took a sponge and dipped it in the water. Coming forward she began to dab the sponge against Jonny's bruised forehead.  
"I thought you said you didn't know me?" he said weakly "I don't. Hey hold still!" she said smoothing the blood away, "I'm just glad to see someone make that bastard suffer the way you did"  
"You be careful," said Cage softly, "He's chums with Shangtsung. God knows what he'll do if you kill Kano"  
"Just you worry about yourself," she replied.  
"Did either of you two see that man Shangtsung was talking about this morning?" asked Liu Kang carefully, "You know the one in the pointed hat"  
"I did," said Sonya "You did? But I did as well!" said Jonny Cage with a surprised look "Before you all laugh and point out at what an incredible coincidence this is," said Subzero dryly, "Lets not and just accept that all of us did"  
"Agreed," added Liu Kang, "He's afraid we'll work together - that's why he kept us all separated for so long. Now we're all in one house every night and we can stick together. You all know what this tournament is about"  
"The end of the world right?" sniggered Jonny "Exactly," replied Liu Kang, "If we don't help each other it's the end. We need to talk and think about what we're going to do"  
"Alright," said Sonya stepping back, "I'm in"  
"I'll come as well of course" added Jonny Cage "What about you Subzero?" asked Liu Kang pensively, "Will you come"  
"... I don't know" he replied carefully, "Things have become so complicated recently I can hardly remember what my true objective is now. I guess I'll come - for the time being... but don't expect me to stick around. We'll talk and see what happens from there"


	12. Where is Kano?

Chapter12: Where is Kano?

When midday came the warriors were lead again by Reptile to have lunch. Meeting in the courtyard they grouped together: Sonya, Jonny Cage, Subzero and Liu Kang. Shangtsung emerged out of a doorway and came billowing along in his blue robe. He looked pleased with himself over something or other.  
"Since the weather is so good today I thought we'd have lunch outside," said the sorcerer with a smile of mixed emotions, "I don't know if any of you have seen it but there is a beautiful statue of the Budha in the garden a prophet of your realm I believe. It was gift a long time ago from an emperor of your realm - why I keep it I do not know. It would take a great effort to move the thing - which I suppose is why I don't. Besides I'm sure you will all agree it looks pleasant enough in its current situation. Come with me" he finished turning swiftly and leading them down the cobbled path that Subzero had walked down the night before. Glancing right Subzero saw a soldier with a sponge and a bucket of water scrubbing at the stones where the fight had taken place. The bloodstains were almost gone now.  
"Where's Kano?" whispered Subzero to Liu Kang "I don't know," replied Liu Kang honestly, "I presume he's still recovering from the fight"  
"Reptile!" addressed Subzero carefully coming beside the green warrior, "Where is Kano"  
"Kano? Hesss's still lickingz his wooounds," he said with a quiet cackle "Are you sure your alright to walk?" asked Liu Kang resting a hand on the movie star's shoulder. He was holding a wet sponge that he dabbed occasional to his bruised face.  
"I'll be fine!" he insisted, "I feel a bit dizzy but its nothing I can't shrug off"  
He'd changed clothes again. He had a light blue t-shirt on with some expensive looking leaf pattern design and a pair of dark jeans probably some well known brand with a big label.  
"I'm surprised you can stand let alone walk," laughed Liu Kang "Yeah? Well Kano won't be able to stand let alone sit after what I did to him. I was worried I'd miss or that there'd be nothing to hit"  
"It's a small tournament this isn't it?" said Sonya to Liu Kang, "I expected there to be more people for what its worth - then again maybe there's a good reason why"  
"Have you ever had many contesters?" asked Liu Kang to the sorcerer "In the past yes," he replied with a shrug, "The more the merrier is what they say but I feel it just complicates things. Best to get it all over with quickly is what I say"

Even though it was hot the priests still came dressed in their usual red robes. Where they had originally come from Subzero could not be sure. He didn't remember seeing them on the boat or on the long trek through the forest. The food was as good as usual with meat expertly cooked. The meal seemed much more casual than in the throne room. The meat tasted slightly charcoaly and barbequed.  
Unlike Breakfast Shangtsung had no announcement to make over this meal and it past with little topic of interest. Subzero carefully steered the conversation onto Kano of which little was said.  
"Kano of course is recovering from his wounds," replied Shangtsung when the question had reached him personally, "he can still participate in the tournament - if he wishes to try and gain a lesser place in the winnings but that is up to him"  
"When will the next fight be and between who?" asked Liu Kang from across the table. There was a pleasant breeze outside and it seemed much easier to talk than in the stuffy throne room.  
"I am not a leisure to disclose that. When I see fit I will tell you the next fight will be between, when and how. Until then you must amuse yourselves around the grounds as you see fit. I will however let you know for the mind's sake that there will not be another fight today"  
As soon as the meal was finished there was a general movement amongst the fighters towards the square house. The soldiers scattered across the palace as they always did presumably to guard their posts from whatever needed guarding against. Making sure nobody was following them the fighters walked through the doors of the square house and coming through the confusing corridors and misplaced rooms that they now knew better than they had done the day before, they came to the central room.  
The central room or common room was about the same size as one of the sleeping rooms. The room was carpeted with a large red rug decorated with yellow (golden in colour) thread. In the very centre that same dragon symbol was placed that Subzero recognised suddenly from the Lin kuei. Did the Lin kuei's secret headquarters and Shangtsung's palace have something in common?  
Various armchairs were placed about the room, which had four doors leading off one at each wall to different staircases, and rooms of the confusing square house. Liu Kang entered the room first followed by Sonya, Jonny Cage and then lastly Subzero.  
"Here we are then," said Sonya looking about the room, "Can't say we've all been together much recently"  
"That," said Liu Kang resting a hand on an armchair, "Is because we all have different aims that conflict with each other. If we're going to get along we need to express ourselves now and explain to each other why we're really here. At the moment each one of us knows only small pieces of the puzzle. If we can fit them all together maybe we can figure something out"  
"Sounds good to me," said Jonny Cage, "So who's going to go first"  
"How about you?" grinned Sonya, "Since you're asking"  
Jonny Cage sighed and sat down, "Take a seat," he said and so they did. Each one moved up their chair to listen to what he had to say and perhaps find the missing parts from their own stories.  
"I'm a movie star as you probably all know," he began quietly, "and quite a famous one at that. Back then when I first started out leaving acting school and of course finishing my martial arts training I got lucky and was given the main part in a third party movie called Fists of Fire. It became famous, not because of its special effects as I can tell you there weren't any in it all, but because of the realism of the fighting. It became my trademark if you like. Everyone knew me as Jonny Cage the guy who really could do martial arts and make it look good. The contracts and money started pouring in. But then all that changed when I got into big business. The critics started to attack me saying that nothing was real - that I had no real talent and that the things I was doing were impossible - impossible that is to manage without special effects. I had a lot of contracts scrapped simply because my popularity went down so much all because of words, words, words and more bad words"  
He sighed and rested his head in his hands, "A couple of months back my agent gave me an idea. He told me of this tournament - if I could win it then I could prove to the world that I was all I was cracked up to be. This was supposed to be the first of a few I'd do to prove to the public that I really did know how to fight but I guess things didn't work out that way"  
"This agent of yours," enquired Liu Kang slowly, "Are you sure it was him"  
"Of course. I've met him dozens of times before"  
Liu Kang nodded and there was quiet. Jonny Cage looked up, "Except he did speak unusually. He didn't seem quite sure of himself. I found it quite strange he'd think up such an idea. What are you suggesting"  
"You know yourself," replied Liu Kang, "Inevitably somehow or other he was manipulated by Shangtsung. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. It is Shangtsung's job to get us all to enter the tournament. Otherwise Mortal Kombat cannot be conducted. Sonya you go next"  
She nodded reluctantly and rested her hands in her lap, "I work for a government agency that investigates criminal groups. Long ago I had a partner who I liked - a lot. We were working undercover in an organization called the Black dragon headed by none other than Kano the guy who Jonny punched in the balls today. We were working undercover in their head quarters, which used to be in London but they moved it after we cracked down on them. We were supposed to retrieve some documents. Together we pulled it off but my partner got killed. As a secret agent I take it my personal duty not to disclose the name of my organization or my partner - or even the way he died. I hope you can understand that"  
"Alright," replied Liu Kang, "But how did you get here"  
"My investigation continued but this time on a bigger scale. I got a larger team of people. They were interested in the Black dragon - to me it was personal. I wanted Kano dead at my hands. Somehow he found out. I got a message sometime last week telling me that my team was missing and if I wanted to see them again I'd have to come to the So ho docks. I bought my plane ticket and went. Perhaps I wouldn't have if that message hadn't been signed by Kano personally"  
"How did your entire team get kidnapped?" asked Subzero with a hint of disbelief and amusement in his voice "I don't know. All I know is that Jax my colleague was working on something strange with portals and now he's missing. The others are all gone as well. When I got to the dock a man from the Black Dragon told me to get on the boat. I did because I wanted to see my friends alive. So that's my story who's next"  
"I'm dying to hear Subzero's," said Jonny Cage, "You've always been a mysterious guy. What's your story"  
"It's a long one if you're really interested"  
"We are," replied Liu Kang, "Please tell us what you know"  
Subzero began half-heartedly, "Alright then - but I can't guarantee that you'll like everything you here"  
"I work for a secret organization of assassins known as the Lin kuei. Shangtsung came personally to our headquarters and conversed with my Grandmaster. Upon the swearing of the oath he gave me a new mission - to partake in what he called Mortal Kombat. It is tradition in my clan for the most advanced fighter in all the Lin kuei to enter the tournament. It has been so for generations. We didn't know much about So-Ho as we haven't had much to do with the crime world there. The Black Dragon helped us out. I left the head quarters and arrived at the docks where I met with a superior in the Black dragon who gave me a new mission that luckily did not contradict my own primary one. It was to help and protect Kano in anyway he saw possible"  
Sonya glared, "You git. You've had this on your chest all this time and you didn't think to tell anyone"  
"Everyone to his own business," replied Subzero returning the look, "I can work for who I want to. If its any conciliation I don't particularly like that man and he fights like a drunken ape. But that's not how things work in the Lin kuei. You work for someone regardless of the moral implications. Work must never become personal as it evidently has done with you"  
"Perhaps I'm not a cold bastard at heart," replied Sonya with a cold laugh "Sonya that's enough!" insisted Liu Kang, "Everyone must follow their own path. I myself came here through instruction of the Shaolin temple. I am a Shaolin monk. I was told many legends but until yesterday when I saw Lord Raiden myself I did not believe any of them. We all know the truth. Shangtsung is the one to blame for all of this. It is he who plans to open the gates to the Outworld. We must stop him at all costs"  
"How exactly do you propose we do that?" asked Jonny Cage "The only way possible," replied Liu kang, "One of us has to win the tournament"  
"How do you suppose we arrange that?" asked Subzero, "Beat up each other"  
"For Earthrealm to win Mortal Kombat all that has to happen is for the champion of Outworld to be defeated"  
"Shangtsung?" questioned Sonya "No. We cannot defeat Shangtsung," replied Liu Kang, "We need to find the one called Goro and one of us must beat him in hand to hand combat"  
"Isn't that cheating?" said Subzero raising an eyebrow "In the eyes of Shangtsung and his tournament it is. But in the eyes of the Elder Gods it is not. That is why Shangtsung has hidden Goro from us until now. We must find him"  
"But we don't know where he is," sighed Jonny Cage "Actually we do," replied Subzero with a groan, "While you were asking stupid questions - one of which I recall was 'Shangtsung do you sleep in the dungeon or the Throne room' I was actually listening to what the old man had to say. While Shangtsung sleeps in the main building Goro sleeps underground in the dungeon. You must all be warned though. Raiden warned me of Goro. He is a being from a foreign world. He has not been defeated for a very, very long time"  
"Then that's gotta change right?" asked Sonya looking from one person to another, "He has to be defeated or we're all toast. So we've gotta do something"  
"We need to know more," said Liu Kang rubbing his face in his hands "Then tomorrow we find out," added Subzero, "I don't know about you but I am experienced in Stealth. Tomorrow we will look for these Dungeons. They have to be somewhere in the palace. I personally will take a look around the main building. There were many passages there left unexplored"  
"I'll go with you," said Sonya confidently "Me too," said Jonny Cage "No!" said Liu Kang before Subzero had his own chance to object, "That's too many. A group that large will be easily squashed. Only one person should investigate the throne room"  
"I could do with an extra hand," said Subzero, "I'll need a look out if I go around that building pushing things. Three of us is too many though, one of us has to go. I suggest we form two groups of two"  
There was quiet for awhile among the four of them while they decided quietly.  
"Fine, I'll go with Liu Kang," said Jonny Cage, "I ain't looking too good at the moment anyway," he said rubbing his bruised face, "But what should we do"  
Liu Kang answered:  
"We'll check out firstly the gardens in the morning, then that bridge that we came over to get here. I'm suspicious because the pit and spikes are all subterranean. There could easily be a door down there or some passageway that leads to these dungeons"  
"Then it's settled then," said Subzero, "Tomorrow we'll start. We should wait until night. We'll let Shangtsung have tomorrow to do what he will with it, then we act. Remember: If we get caught, nobody's to say what could happen to us"

That evening Subzero walked up the stairs of the Square house unsure and unconfident about what was to happen. The corridors had always remained unfamiliar and foreign to him and still they were. It was very dark and cold as he came into the passageway where Kano slept. Coming to the door he looked both ways before knocking making sure nobody was around. There was silence and darkness was spread throughout all the corridor. There was no sound from inside. The wind whistled sharply like a creature in pain. He rapped his knuckled against the wood and a hollow sound came from inside.  
"Him" a whisper Subzero turned a shiver going down his spine to the open window at the end of the corridor but there was nobody there, "You"  
"Kano is that you?" he called. He knocked on the door again, "You asked me to come back and report what I had found"  
There was no answer. The wind blew outside and howled as it passed in between the buildings. Subzero rapped on the door again this time harder. Again there came no answer. Looking again in either direction Subzero carefully checked the door adjacent to it. It was unlocked and he entered. The door creaked revealing a room cloaked in white sheets. The bed was under a blanket of white sheets covered up and unprepared for guests. Softly he closed the door and walked quietly back to Kano's room.  
Carefully he inspected the lock. Taking a finger across his palm there was a brief gentle glow of blue light. What remained was a small needle of ice. Carefully he inserted it into the lock and started to fiddle. The end broke off and taking the pieces out with a curse under his breath he created another but this time froze the ice more solidly. This time after sometime of fiddling the lock clicked and the door handle moved. Again he tried to open the door and it did but only by a few millimetres. He could feel the tug of the chain from inside. Either Kano or someone else had fastened the chain from the inside. With a sigh and giving up he tried to lock the door again. The ice broke off in his hand and giving up he retreated from the corridor worried not only at the strange atmosphere but the idea of someone coming upon his wrong doings in the dark.  
"Where are you Kano?" he whispered as he walked away.  
Leaving there was only silence in the corridor. The air whistled loudly across the corridor coming in powerful blasts from the far window. Shadows flickered as a dark shape appeared almost out of nowhere. It walked down the corridor and stopped at Kano's room pointing a finger at the lock. Something clicked inside and the door was relocked.  
"There's no doubt about it. It's him - and when Shangtsung allows me ... everything ends," whispered the voice Turning the shape disappeared with a burst of flames.

The day inevitably came round and with it the dreadful noise of the gong. Marching downstairs the fighters came one by one to the courtyard where again Shangtsung waited in those same blue robes. His beard looked slightly longer yet again. He smirked for a long time until all of the four fighters stood facing him together. Suddenly as they were used to with Shangtsung something changed in his character unexpectedly. His smirk dropped and he frowned looking from one to the other.  
"Does he know?" thought Subzero Everyone stood firm waiting for the sorcerer to speak. Not a single eye moved out of line with the sorcerer's piercing ones, "No," thought Subzero, "He is angry to see us together. He can no longer play upon our weaknesses. He knows little or nothing of what we intend to do"  
"You will be eating again in the gardens today. I have business to attend to and I won't be with you today. Reptile will attend to any of your needs," glared Shangtsung. Turning a head at Reptile who gazed back he flicked his head as if to suggest him to move or be punished.  
Reptile nodded walking forward he beckoned to the fighters all to follow him. They did and Shangtsung watched as they walked away accompanied as always by the soldiers. He glared for a long while before turning and walking swiftly away into the main building. He closed the door with a slam. The table awaited them in the same place as they came to it. The red robed priests came bearing their exotic food as they had done before and placing them on the table. Turning they left. Reptile at the head of the table nodded.  
"You may beginssss," he hissed "Where is Kano?" asked Subzero from across the table "Kano isss still not wells," replied Reptile dryly, "He will be better soons"  
Silence continued. The food was good but it was little touched by the four of them. The soldiers ate at their usual pace filling up the spare seats. Reptile watched them suspiciously seemingly aware of the change in mood amongst the four competitors. Hardly anyone spoke and the eating was slow even though the food was delicious. Thoughts were on other things apart from the food.  
"Are you alls finished?" asked Reptile at length hissing away in his usual monotone. There was a certain degree of nodding amongst the fighters. And Reptile stood to his feet.  
"Shangtsung has informed me thats there will be another tournament fight after lunch. Between whos I cannot say. You will have one hours to prepare and thens you may fight using the weapons' of your choicesss. You can use the time until then as youss sees fits"  
Leaving the table as the soldiers scattered the four of them met up together under a particularly large oak tree.  
"What do you think?" whispered Jonny Cage "If we fight with weapons," said Liu Kang, "One of us will be killed or mortally wounded for certain. There is no doubt about it"  
"I don't want to have to fight any of you!" insisted Sonya, "I thought you were all jerks when I first got on the boat but I was wrong. I like all of you especially you Jonny Cage. The idea of having to fight or even kill any one of you would be awful for me"  
"What about me?" asked Subzero cynically "Even you Subzero," admitted Sonya, "You're not a bad person at heart. I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday"  
"You're not so bad yourself Miss Blaze," returned Subzero "Hey!" interrupted Jonny Cage, "Get back to complimenting me again"  
"If we're going to do this," interrupted Liu Kang suddenly seriously, "Then we've got to act quickly and efficiently. We need to find out where Goro is and fast"  
"Lets get going then," said Subzero, "But out of question how are you going to get down into the pit without skewering yourselves"  
"Hey I've been rock climbing before," returned Jonny Cage with a grin, "Besides there's some medieval gauntlets up on the walls in Kang's room. They're bloody tough and they won't break because of a couple of spikes"  
"And what if one of those spikes," interrupted Subzero, "Happens to be rusty and breaks away in your hand or cannot take your weight"  
"We'll pray that that doesn't happen"  
Subzero sighed, "Don't be an idiot. Find some rope that's long enough and scale it properly. Trust me I've done plenty of climbing myself and you do not want to go down there in medieval gauntlets unless there is no other way. They'll be some rope somewhere in that square house I can guarantee it"  
"Hey!" complained Jonny Cage, "Who's doing what here"  
"Leave it," said Liu Kang fiercely to the movie star. With a sigh he turned to Subzero, "We'll find some rope as you suggested. The thought of a spike breaking under foot doesn't fill me with pleasure. As for you two, why don't you take the passage into the Main building that leads out onto the stands in the courtyard? It will bring you out pretty much near the courtyard and the guards don't watch that area"  
"Agreed," replied Subzero, "Its time to finish Mortal Kombat"


	13. Torches

Chapter13: Torches 

"We must be crazy to try this in broad daylight," whispered Sonya as Subzero crept across the stands. He nodded once gazing up at the far soldier on the guardhouse roof who patrolled back and forth. As he walked away down the wall Subzero turned quickly and made a hand gesture to Sonya behind him and the two of them hurried forward into the dark passageway of the main house.  
The passageway seemed to go on and on. It had the same damp quality to it that it had had the day before. There was no guard as Liu Kang had said. There was nobody waiting for them in these shadows - that at least was a relief. Subzero found Sonya's footsteps irritatingly loud. In his earlier days he'd had to work with an assassin called Kaliga who was even worse at it. He seemed unable to understand that making a lot of noise on a stealth mission was a bad idea. The mission had been to assassinate a guild leader in a ninja clan called the Shakurbo. Long ago it had been quite a prominent rival but now it was mostly broken up via Lin kuei activity.  
Subzero and Kaliga had after killing two servants taken their clothes and infiltrated the mansion of the guild leader who lived in North Korea. Kaliga had been making mistakes all over the place and things that over the time the two of them had undertaken the job had gradually infuriated Subzero more and more. Back then Subzero had been quite a bit different. He hadn't liked people who were better than him. Those he detested but respected. The ones who really irritated him were the ones who were stupid.  
They'd finally gotten the guild leader alone with the two of them. Subzero stood near the exit with a bell ready to call for service - in actual fact he was a look out to make sure nobody was coming. Subzero gave the sign that all was to go and Kaliga backed off. He was nervous and Subzero could see it. He backed off faltering again and again until finally when the guild leader had his back turned to admire a painting, Kaliga withdrew the poisoned knife that was concealed in his boot. He'd been instructed simply to stab in the back - not cut the throat as the guild leader was himself trained and might throw him through instinct. After the initial stab then they could finish the job and silence him properly, after all one stab was all that was needed to seal his certain death. Kaliga tripped over his robes and the knife rolled out of his hands.  
The guild leader turned and shock filled his face as he began to work out the act of betrayal and see his enemies clearly. Subzero instead of feeling intense fear and panic had filled with disgust and loathing at his ally. Subzero knew immediately what to do; it came naturally to him:  
"Assassin!" he shouted suddenly picking the role, "Guards! Guards come quick"  
Shouts filled the mansions as Kaliga picked up the knife with a look at Subzero with a mixture of shock surprise and eternal hate. The guild leader withdrew a long kitana blade and held it forward tip raised to the ceiling in the commonest used posture. Kaliga stupidly threw the dagger but the guild leader deflected it easily with his own blade as if for the hundredth time in a training exercise.  
"Who sent you? … You're Lin Kuei aren't you? No need - I know you won't do any talking!" he hissed and jerked the blade closer The guards came quickly through doors on either side with swords drawn, "What's going on?" they called only to see what was previously thought to be a servant backing off from a sword blow. Reaching for the wall Kaliga took a long-sword off the wall and tried to fend himself. He was unfamiliar with the western heritage blade but seemed to grasp its handlings quicker than Subzero would have expected. There was no curve in the blade and as such it could often feel rigid in the hands of someone who was used to a curved weapon. The Long-sword was a weapon designed to stab and poke rather than swing. The guild leader sensing the rising learning skill of the assassin backed warily off.  
"Arrest him!" he ordered to the soldiers Kaliga hadn't actually been bad at fighting - especially when it was for his life. Subzero himself would probably have preferred not to come against him without uneven circumstances. Kaliga's faults however were far from the battlefield. He had no grasp on stealth, tact or social skills in and out of the Lin Kuei. As far as Subzero was concerned he had been dead from day one.  
For a time although somewhat frantically he seemed to hold the soldiers off for awhile. But it was clear as was to be expected that he could not hold off five and now six trained ninjas forever from taking his life. Subzero quiet as anything picked up the fallen dagger and aiming carefully for almost a second flung it into the guild leader's head from behind. He fell relatively silently with the soft robes and the noise of the battle. The shocked worried face remained on his face after death. The moment came and Kaliga received a jab to the shin that brought fresh blood on the servant's robes. His footing immediately became poor as he lost more and more space. A second later and they were all hacking poor Kaliga to pieces. Blood and shreds went everywhere as they brought him to the ground in a frenzy. They waited for their master to call them off but he did not.  
In the confusion Subzero managed to get out easily passed the front door guards with the simple but ironic message, "Its an emergency! The Sensei's been assassinated"  
He hadn't had the luxury of walking through the front door the time before. Quick as anything he'd headed back to head quarters to report the death of his partner and - what had "happened.  
"Can you not try and walk a little quieter?" hissed Subzero "Sorry," she whispered back and instantly the footsteps were almost completely silent.  
"Now if only I had done that the first time," thought Subzero shaking his head. Raiden had not made a jest when he'd said that Subzero needed to make amends for his past. To this day nobody knew what the real cause of Kaliga's death had been except for Subzero himself.  
They came quietly out into one of the red lined corridors that was so prominent in the island palace and closed a large wooden door softly behind them.  
"Which way?" whispered Sonya "Down," he replied creeping through the opposite door.  
"Oh great," she whispered, "Where's down"  
"I don't know"  
The more they crept the more Subzero felt the impossibility of the task. It was only sooner or later that they would be caught snooping around the palace. The sorcerer was not stupid and surely sooner or later he would find them. Then Shangtsung would have license to do whatever he wanted with them. Maybe he'd poison them with that nectar?  
On the contrary to Subzero's suspicions the strangest thing about the palace was that the more they walked around the more Subzero began to realize that there was nobody at all on the first floor. This didn't stop him from worrying but it made their task a lot easier. They checked the rooms all carefully and quietly looking in from doorways to make sure that nobody was around. The entire first floor seemed to be completely barren of guards or anything that could ensnare them.  
They were almost casually searching by the time they did find someone. Sonya and Subzero having located a staircase to the second floor were just about to go up it when they heard voices from above. They looked at each other quickly before Subzero beckoned and the two hid in a small broom cupboard beneath the stairs. A mop poked into Subzero's back but he ignored it and closed the door.  
"You getting cosy boyo?" whispered Sonya in his ear "Shut up!" he hissed, "I'm trying to listen"  
The voices came hustled as the footsteps sounded out down the stone steps. The noise of robes could be heard in-between the steps.  
"Why feed him?" said a soft shadowy voice, "Why not let him fast with us - sei akabe - eme-oroora"  
"Darria - em oteb mafuistio - one eye to see - one to be seen, meobian etai - sei akabe - a riddle to be sure one we will work out for him who sees all - eme-eme-sakurio diablos"  
"Eme-eme-sakurio diablos who sees all we see but through blind eyes"  
"One eye to see - one to be seen who seeked the eye and failed to see - hrakia meboria ,meborio, meborios ekora, eme-eme-sakurio diablos"  
The rest was a mumble of chant and strange language. They talked in a variety of different sounds and maybe many different languages as well. Subzero could understand little of what they said.  
"What did they say?" whispered Sonya in his ear "I'm not quite sure," admitted Subzero, "But something tells me we should follow them. Hush now, we walk quietly, follow quietly… ok"  
She nodded in the darkness. Subzero gently pressed the mop to one side. It didn't quite balance and almost fell but Sonya swiftly caught it. With a little nod he quietly opened the door and listened. The voices were quiet as the people whoever they were had walked round the corner. As quick as he dared Subzero headed down the corridor and peeped his head round the corner. He was just in time to see a flicker of their robe turn off.  
Sonya came behind him and the two hurried off as fast as they could down the corridor making as little sound as was possible. A carpet ran down the center of the corridor but the floor to either side was bare and wooden. They were careful to stick to the center and not run on the wood. Subzero again his back to the wall put his head round the corner and watched as a door closed. Sonya quietly came up beside him. The chanting died down to a far away mumble until finally it disappeared.  
"Where did they go?" she whispered "Into the throne room I think"  
"Why? There's nothing there, we already looked it over"  
"Obviously not enough, we'd best investigate and find out what it is they can see and we cannot"  
Crossing the corridor the two of them crept through and closed the door behind them. They entered into the familiar throne room where they had had lunch a few days before. There was not a sound of the priests to be heard. They had seemingly completely vanished. There seemed to be nowhere in the room that they could have gone to. Without the table the room seemed almost completely barren a stark contrast to the day when all of the fighters had sat down for lunch unable to talk to each other with Shangtsung gloating.  
"I don't understand it," said Subzero astonished "I do," replied Sonya with a chuckle "What do you mean"  
"The answer is we're stupid"  
Subzero raised an eyebrow, "I see"  
"Let me show you" she grinned and walking over she came to the throne in the center of the room, "Now in Cage's movie Fire Fist2 the bad guy has a secret entrance behind the chair. All we have to do is find the lever and the chair will move and there's a passage behind it"  
"And this one evidently doesn't," interrupted Subzero sarcastically, "Thus I see you have proved that you are stupid. Now how will you prove that I am stupid"  
"Simple," replied Sonya reaching behind the chair. There was a deep hollow kalunk of a noise and the huge throne moved aside. Subzero gazed wide-eyed as a large set of steps appeared in the darkness leading down and underground.  
"You have to be kidding me - you were right about that"  
"Of course I am!" returned Sonya, "And now I'm supposed to say 'I'm always right' because that's what Cage said in the movie"  
"But we're not in a movie right"  
"We could be in Fury Fist3 if Cage will higher us. You can play Shangtsung - you'd be good at playing an evil character"  
"Since when did you become a fan of Cage's movies"  
"Since Cage did a package check on Kano of course - now come on lets get moving"  
"Package check? Oh… I see"  
The dungeon was dark. If it were not for the strange flickering torches that lined the walls there would be little to no light in this place. Shangtsung had said so little about the dungeon or the champion Goro it seemed strange that they could now be in it. The way was dark and seemed only to go deeper underground. Subzero estimated that they had by now gone far past the palace walls and must presumably be somewhere under the grounds. A few torches were placed unevenly down the passage far apart so that it seemed they were in a sea of darkness with distant fires.  
Eventually the darkness ended with a single door that they almost missed in the dull light and could have dashed their wits out against it. Subzero opened it and nodded to Sonya to be quiet. Meticulously they crept through. Inside was what looked like a cloak room. A door was at the end and the ceiling was close. Torches in the shape of demonic faces were either side of the room, four in total making the room much better lit that the passageway before. Red robes were hung on the walls on small wooden pegs each one carved into a primitive savage face.  
"This is lucky," remarked Subzero quietly "We put these on right?" asked Sonya "Unless we end up looking like complete fools in front of Shangtsung's priests. Alternatively we could go back now and tell the others… we have after all found the so called Dungeon"  
Sonya took one of the many robes and swung it on herself quickly, "No - I want to find out more. We go on… okay"  
"Its dangerous but then again we are as usual in the dark. We do not know what is going on. For all we know the others could already be dead"  
"So we go on," said Sonya matter of factly, "Easy as pie"  
"As you wish," he responded taking a robe off the peg. The single door at the end of the cloakroom was braced with metal. The dragon symbol was indented into the door so perfectly that it could only be imagined that some industrial machine stamped it with a mould as it was cooled. So many things and objects across the palace had unusual attributes to them and certain elements of perfection to them that separated them from the earth and mortal men. It seemed that every door was differently made making it very unlikely that a factory produced all of them - Yet the carvings if carved they were or painted as the case sometimes was seemed so perfect as to be uncraftable.  
"If we meet someone," said Subzero opening the door, "Keep your head down and don't make eye contact. For all we know they might recognize us immediately anyway"  
"I get ya," she nodded, "Put your hands together as well. That's how they always walk when I've seen them. There like monks or the Ku Klux Klan or something"  
Subzero nodded surprisingly not having thought of that himself and crept on through the doorway. The first thing he noticed was that the passageway was a lot colder and a lot darker. Instantly he could hear distant voices. Sonya closed the door extremely quietly and followed on behind. The two walked down the passageway and the voices became louder. They stopped at a cross way because the voices were coming from their left. Subzero looked round the corner and watched.  
Across in the darkness half shadowed by a pillar two red robed priests stood facing the wall. It was him again, at last he'd turned up. Kano was strung up unexpectedly chained to the wall like someone crucified. It made Subzero wonder how long he'd been kept there. He looked pretty bad already.  
"What's going on?" whispered Sonya "Shadow priests," returned Subzero. He opened his mouth briefly and then closed it quickly deciding that telling her that Kano was there now wouldn't be the brightest thing to do.  
Kano's time in this dark place would have been painful to say the least. Left in such a position the muscles in the shoulders get strained and stretched. Eventually the lungs and inner organs are pulled out of shape and filled with fluid destroyed by the weight of the human body. The lungs are unable to get rid of mucus and fill up with their own muck. Such was the fate of the victim of crucifixion, not gangrene from the punctured hand, or death through blood loss but drowning in ones own fluid. Kano however did not have nails through his hands but chains round them instead no doubt making bloody marks on his wrists.  
"How are you feeling Kano?" said one priest looking up at him. The voice was cold and whispery. It unnerved Subzero.  
"Piss off," coughed Kano grimly in reply "We've brought you some food," sneered the other in a whisper, "Would you like to be fed like the dog you are"  
"I made a bargain with that man!" hissed Kano, "I'll fucking kill you and him if I get the chance…" the rest was interrupted by a fit of coughing, "I'll…"  
"Shangtsung no longer needs you or your bargain," laughed the other priest, "you lost the tournament - another failure for Earthrealm. Shangtsung is taking you back to Outworld as an offering to the emperor. You should be pleased - mostly Shangtsung takes the souls of those who lose in Mortal Kombat but you will get the distinct honor of meeting with he who rules over all realms"  
"Heh is that right? Ruler of all realms eh? Well I'll meet your ruler of all realms and I'll join up with his army. Once I do and earn the respect of your pathetic Outworld I'll come back and give you a special visit. How about that you little shit"  
"Its Kano isn't it!" hissed Sonya in Subzero's ear "Hush!" he growled back "I look forward to it mortal but unfortunately for you the emperor is not interested in your pathetic proposals. He would much rather unlike Shangtsung it seems have your soul and be done with you. Whether there is much worth in your soul remains to be seen but I'm sure if there isn't then the emperor can find other ways of using you none of which will leave you alive," the priest walked forward and stood directly under Kano and laughed, "I will leave your food here so that you can collect it when you see fit"  
The shadow priest put a plate of cold meats and salad on the floor of the room along with a cup just below Kano. He was of course unable to reach it being so high up on the wool. Chained as he was he was unable to move his arms. The priests laughed as they left.  
"Don't make too much noise Kano, there is a meeting in the room next door. If you're a good dog we might lift your food a little closer"  
Kano did not reply. His face twisted into one of incredible hate and the single red eye flashed as it caught a distant torch light. Distantly a large door boomed shut and the priests had departed.  
"Coast is clear," said Subzero and the two of them walked in pulling their hoods tight.  
"More girlies?" growled Kano watching them enter, "What the fuck do you shits want"  
Subzero took the hood down and Sonya followed.  
"Hello Kano," smiled Sonya sweetly, "are you happy to see me"  
Kano gazed at Sonya incomprehensibly for a moment and then sighed, "Aww fuck… hello baby"  
"What happened?" questioned Subzero, "How did you get here"  
"After the fight with Cage…"  
"Who whipped your sad behind," interrupted Sonya "Fuck off… after that they dragged me off. You guys had all gone off somewhere. That back stabbing bastard Shangtsung said I was a pathetic dog and ordered me off through that hidden passage behind his 'special chair' - the pansy-gay-mother-fucking-…" Subzero was amazed at how much Kano could swear in such a position, "…They took me down here and chained me up. Lucky for me you guys found me"  
"Lucky for you?" laughed Sonya darkly, "When I'm through with you the only thing that will be lucky is having any balls left at all"  
"Heh heh… you think so?" grinned Kano his eyelids drooping, "You see Subzero here is working for me aren't you"  
"I work for who I want to," said Subzero sharply, "but as it happens Sonya I cannot allow you to kill Kano"  
"You what!?" said Sonya turning to Subzero in disbelief "I've told you this already. Kano is part of my mission. I cannot kill him or I undermine my profession and my work"  
"Don't you get it?" said Sonya fiercely, "This isn't about jobs or professions any more. This is about saving the god-damn planet. What part of that don't you understand"  
Kano burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha! Some rescue party this is. There's only one way we can sort this out. We'll do this Black dragon style"  
"You shut up!" shouted Sonya "Let him speak," said Subzero warningly "Cut my chains and you and me Sonya - we can do it and sort this business about your partner out once and for all"  
"You are in no condition to fight Kano," interrupted Subzero, "you're a wreck and haven't eaten…"  
"Even weakened as I am, I am far more competent a fighter than you miss Blaze. I've seen you fight before and frankly I'm not impressed. I didn't enter this tournament not knowing how to fight and I doubt I'll leave it any differently. Let me down and we can finish where we left off"  
"We haven't got time for this!" insisted Subzero, "We need to get on now and find Goro or get the hell out of here…"  
"No!" said Sonya sharply, "He's right. We have unfinished business Kano and I. It will be a pleasure to smash his face against the wall. I'm letting him down"  
"And how do you know he won't just run away when you do that"  
"First of all I'd kill him if he tried. And second of all I know he won't," said Sonya walking forward, "Help me get these chains off"  
Subzero found himself in a dilemma completely, for the first time in ages so it seemed ,unsure of what to do. On the one hand they needed to move away right now, on the other Kano needed to be dealt with somehow or other, but he couldn't just kill him. Reluctantly Subzero walked forward to the wall and looked up. Kano grinned winking his one normal eye. It was bagged and he clearly hadn't slept. Reaching up he held the chain tight in his hand and froze it fast.  
"Fuck that's cold!" swore Kano There was a crack and the chain came free; Kano stumbled one foot half on the ground rubbing his wrist with his cheek and blowing it with his mouth. Subzero did the same to the other and Kano dropped to the ground in a heap. He staggered slowly first on his knees coughing weakly and then got slowly to his feet clearly not ready for battle. Sonya turned away and flung the robe to the ground. As easily as anything she turned and flipped herself through the air landing easily on her feet. She took several swings at the air warming herself up surprisingly showing a lot of skill. It suddenly dawned on Subzero that these fighters who represented earth realm weren't as incompetent at fighting as he had originally foreseen. Maybe they truly were the best that Earthrealm had to offer?  
"We haven't got time for this," said Subzero again "Screw you," responded Sonya, "I've been waiting for this for 8 years, you can wait a little"  
"Its been a long time baby," growled Kano with a cough. He raised his hands in a fighting stance, "Shall we finish up"  
"Any time any place," replied Sonya. Subzero was unable to make any wager on the fight. In a way it would have been easier to kill Sonya and take allegiance with Kano. If Kano did not survive then Subzero would continually have to worry about the black dragon afterwards. But if Sonya died then what on earth would he tell Raiden?  
She charged him. The movement was so quick Subzero almost missed it. Sonya was very quick on her feet but somehow something went wrong as she charged Kano and she ended up with a punch straight in the face. Sonya fell to the ground dazed. Kano laughed, "Too easy"  
A moment later Kano fell himself on the ground as she tripped him. She'd be seeing stars Subzero knew for sure after that first punch but she seemed okay. She was blinded with the lust for revenge just as Kano was by his metallic face. There was a red mark above her nose where the punch had hit. A little lower and it probably would have broken her nose. Kano rolled to his feet as Sonya approached backing off. She attacked with flurry of punches that he staggered to block. He tried to counter with a firm punch to the chest but she easily countered him dodging lightly aside she twisted his arm painfully and elbowed him in the back. He let out a cry falling to the ground Sonya proceeded to kick the black dragon master over and over again. He grabbed her foot and tried to pull her down with him. He failed and instead she lost her balance for a moment and wobbled backwards giving him enough time to get to his feet.  
Kano dodged as she tried a jump kick but she was so swift that he had no time to attack her even as she landed. Sonya had successfully combined both her feet and hands making it impossible for Kano to get a single move in.  
"I'll kill you, you slimy bastard!" she shouted and with a lightning fast kick pushed his blocking arms aside and punched him squarely in the face so that he fell onto his back. He groaned lying on the floor. He was no match for her in his current state just as Subzero had feared.  
"Get up," she insisted. He staggered to his feet clearly hardly able to even stand.  
"Sonya hurry up and kill him we need to move on," said Subzero impatiently "Subzero!" called Kano, "I order you to kill Sonya Blade"  
Subzero laughed finally taking a side, "I would but you're busy with her. The Blackdragon master should have no problem defeating a Special Forces agent. You have business to attend to. I would not dishonor you both by intervening"  
"Your lucks up Kano," said Sonya approaching him.  
"You idiot!" said Kano to Subzero, "I could have paid you a lot of money to work for me. Your just as pathetic as the rest of them unable to choose who can lead you to the top. Come on then bitch"  
Sonya attacked and Kano summoning some kind of hidden strength parried the blow and winded her in the stomach. She seemed somehow to recover from the massive blow and block Kano's own combo. His punches were thick and strong like a Gorilla and never seemed to lose strength yet he was not as precise as Sonya or as nearly as quick.  
The two of them spared and Subzero was powerless to do anything. As he watched a frightening sound came to his ears. Distantly the doors opened with that same loud booming sound that the doorway, now and then, unseen had made. Many voices sounded out across the dungeon.  
"Sonya!" called Subzero, "They've finished their meeting! We've got to go now. We have to get out of here. Leave Kano here"  
"Never!" shouted Sonya attacking again. She backed off a moment and Subzero spoke again.  
"This is no good. If you wait here you and him will be captured. We have to go back and tell Liu and Cage what we found otherwise we're no use to anyone. She turned to glance at Subzero and in that moment Kano ran. Sonya roared and chased him, "Oh know you don't!" she shouted and rugby tackled him. Footsteps sounded loudly clearly running after hearing the noise "Stupid fool!" hissed Subzero and looking in either direction quickly hid himself behind the wall in the passageway.  
"Bitch!" roared Kano landing face down on the stony floor. Turning him over Sonya began bit by bit to choke his wind pipe. Clenching her teeth she held her head high to escape Kano's own muffled cries and attempts to grab her neck. His hands flopped about madly like a dying man as she clenched harder round his neck. The footsteps became louder until they were a torrent of noise and shouts. Kano's muffled noises stopped as Sonya was kicked aside by one of many guards. Subzero shook his head and looked at the floor. Quietly he snuck away down the corridor. Shangtsung's voice rang out.  
"Well, well, well. Sonya Blade… did you not listen when I said no fighting amongst the competitors without my permission? - obviously not. I'm afraid you'll have to take a penalty, punishment or should I say great honor. You can be the first to take on the impervious prince Goro"  
Sonya's voice did not reply, Kano's breaths were heavy and gasping.  
"What the fuck is that?" came Sonya's voice " 'That' said Shangtsung dangerously, is prince Goro champion of Mortal Kombat and victor over Kung Lao. Would you do the honors prince Goro of removing this pathetic woman from the tournament"  
"It would be my pleasure Shangtsung," said a very deep and very powerful voice. Knuckles cracked. Subzero shook his head and quietly closed the door behind him just as a scream let out and laughter filled the dungeon.


	14. End Game

Chapter14: End Game 

"Father would not have been impressed... I was caught up in trying to profit from both sides... I let them destroy each other. I'm a fool and hardly worth the title Lin kuei... but then what is Lin kuei? Is Sektor... Lin kuei? Is the Grandmaster... Lin kuei"

Notice:

All tournament fights have been suspended after two of the competitors maliciously broke the code of honor. The Grand Master of the tournament Prince Goro and his adviser Shangtsung will personally decide themselves in their own time when the tournament should begin again. Below is an extract from the code that is particularly relevant:

"The word 'Code' has many different definitions. The Shaolin Martial arts tournament is governed by a system of rules of conduct... An Ethical Code.

The combatants respect each other as warriors, no matter what degree of hatred they have for one another ... a code of honor"

The three of them sat in silence.  
"You lost Sonya?" repeated Jonny Cage Subzero did not reply. He simply nodded gazing down at the floor.  
"We did not find anything either," said Liu Kang, "we were lucky to make it out of there alive"  
Subzero looked up, "What happened?" he asked weakly "We were attacked by guards. Shangtsung must have known somehow that we were looking for the dungeon. We killed all of them"  
"Where are their bodies?" he asked immediately "Impaled down there with the spikes where they belong. Its only a matter of time until someone finds them"  
"I can't believe you lost Sonya!" shouted Jonny Cage, "What happened? Did you just leave her there to fend for her self? What is wrong with you"  
"Cage calm down!" said Liu Kang "No I won't! He's doing this! Its Subzero, he's been setting us up all along. It must have been him who tipped off the soldiers or how else would they have known"  
"Jonny Cage!" enforced Liu Kang, "There's no way he could of done that. For starters he left with Sonya to go on the mission directly after we had spoken. Secondly if he had he would not have returned here to talk with us now"  
Subzero sighed and looked up at the low ceiling, "I'm sorry," he said, "I told her to come over and over but she did not. She wanted to kill Kano so bad. I knew pretty soon that there was nothing I could do that would persuade her to leave him behind in such a short time"  
"You're an idiot!" spat Jonny Cage and turned away slamming his fist down on a table. They were in the common room of the square house now only three of them left. Their numbers had dwindled since when they first arrived. The general atmosphere or question that was behind everyone's mind was who would go next?  
"I just don't get it," sighed Cage deep with sorrow, "I liked her man. First girl I ever like... I mean like as in really like and for a long, long time... and she's now probably dead. I've got money, I've got talent, and everyone back home likes me. Why"  
They were again silent.  
"Jonny Cage she may not be dead," said Liu Kang breaking the quiet "Of course she's dead!" he snapped, "What else could she be now with that maniac"  
Liu Kang was paused, "No," he whispered, "In fact I'm pretty sure that she's still alive"  
"Why?" he asked suddenly concerned, "Why is she not dead? Tell me"  
"If you keep saying she's dead then maybe she will be dead!" said Liu Kang raising his voice, "Listen to me: Kano wasn't dead was he Subzero"  
Subzero looked up from the floor grimly, "No... he wasn't dead... but not far off it either"  
"Then if Kano was not dead Sonya will not be dead also. He is keeping us alive for a reason. We are worth more to him alive than dead, that much I have gathered so far"  
"Maybe," interrupted Subzero, "He intends to feed all our souls to the emperor"  
"We have to act fast," continued the monk, "Soon they will discover the bodies and will no doubt act upon it. They kept Sonya because she broke the rules they'll no doubt finish us off as well if they find out we killed those men. Remember they need us for Mortal Kombat, and without us they cannot finish what they started. We now know where the dungeons are and how to access them. The only thing to do now is go to them and challenge the Grandmaster; Goro"  
"They will guard it better now that they know one of us has entered the dungeons," said Subzero "We have no choice," said Liu Kang, "Still... it is unlikely that they have fully organized themselves. We must go now and bring the fight to them before they bring it to us. They are cowards for hiding him from us for so long. Even now we have not seen him"  
"We're probably going to get ourselves killed," said Jonny Cage "But what if we don't?" said Kang, "And what if you get Sonya back after it all. What if you make a movie called Mortal Kombat Cage? What if you prove to the world that you are a real warrior? Would that be worth it"  
Cage was silent and turning he looked the monk in the eye slowly, "That would be worth it"  
"They are like the king and queen of the chess board," said Subzero, "Take either piece and their power crumbles"  
"Yeah," laughed Cage grimly, "except for the fact that we're the pawns"  
"When do we act?" whispered Subzero "Morning - before wakeup"

It was a chilly morning outside with a leaf-ridden breeze. It seemed almost as if the entire island had gone towards autumn. There were leaves fluttering in the courtyard through the windows. The three of them, Cage Kang and Subzero, walked down the steps of the square house entrance and passed through into the courtyard as quiet as mice. They did not expect to find anyone. They were stopped instantly before they could walk through the door.  
"You are not aloud to pass by order of Shangtsung," said a guard raising his hand.  
"Hey buddy!" laughed Cage, "What's the big deal? We're just going for a walk. Don't you guys like exercise around here"  
"The gong has not rung yet. Return to your rooms until it has," said the soldier warningly. There were three of them in total and all of them glared.  
"You don't understand," said Liu Kang with a sigh, "Look... we have secret business. Shangtsung himself told us to meet him now by the Budha shrine. He said if you didn't let us go I should tell you that the punishment would be... most disagreeable"  
"Shangtsung said this?" said the guard clearly shocked Subzero found it strange to hear the soldier's voices. They had never spoken to the fighters before in any detail. This was turning out to be a severe disappointment. Their discourtesy irritated him.  
"No!" whispered one of the other guards, "It's a trick"  
"Even so what if it were true"  
"I don't trust you!" said the third looking from one fighter to the other, "I will go to the shrine and check with Shangtsung, you two wait here"  
"You must let us through now!" ordered Liu Kang The guard glared, "I'm sorry," be began reluctantly, "but Shangtsung gave orders and until we receive more orders from him and not from pathetic earth realm mortals like your selves then we have no choice but to carry out our previous commands. All of you will stay here"  
"How dare you speak to us like that!" roared Subzero stepping forward, "We are the chosen warriors sent forth by Lord Raiden god of thunder to represent the last dying breath of our realm in mortal kombat. How dare you tell us to go back to bed you pathetic weaklings! None of you are fit to lick our boots. Get out of my way now you little rats or I will personally make sure that every non fatal bone in your body is dislocated"  
The soldiers looked at each other for a moment with wide eyes. They quivered looking from one to the other and making a joint decision quickly stepped to either side.  
Subzero walked briskly through them. Stopping a moment he turned and glared at one who looked back defiantly. Quickly he punched the soldier in the face and sent the guard flying onto his back. The other two stepped swiftly away nervously.  
"Come on!" ordered Subzero harshly to Cage and Liu Kang and they walked across the courtyard towards the palace.  
"Nicely done," said Jonny Cage with true admiration "Wretches," growled Subzero, "nobody in the Lin kuei would ever show such disrespect - not even Sektor"  
"What is the Lin kuei like?" asked Liu Kang, "I have been interested in it since I've know of it"  
"The Lin kuei is full of backstabbing ego-ridden traitors to the code. Most of them possess no real skill, and the Grandmaster is a pathetic wretch only able to still keep control with his assassins. I would not be surprised if the only reason they sent me on this mission was to get rid of me"  
"Do you have a good word or two about anyone Subzero?" laughed the Shaolin monk "Dead or alive come to mind," he replied, "for you two ... lets just say, I'm glad you're alive"  
"Thanks a lot," said Cage sarcastically They came to the doors of the main building and entered through them quickly. Subzero was sure that one of the guards on the wall had seen them pass through the door but it was too late for that now.  
As soon as the doors closed behind them the three set off at a run down through the hallway. They passed through the doors and continued down the passageways towards the throne room. They had to act quickly before everyone woke up.  
"You all remember the way?" asked Subzero as they ran "Yes," said the monk and Cage nodded.  
They barged their way through door after door and corridor. Footsteps could be heard here and there. There was no denying it. This time the palace was active. There were people on the first floor. They met two as they turned a corner. Two soldiers looked up surprised and immediately backed off.  
"What do we do?" said Liu Kang. The two soldiers reluctantly took out Falchions: large curved metallic blades, and began to advance.  
"We take them down," said the movie star. Lunging forward at high speed so that it seemed that he almost blurred Cage kicked twice turning on his one foot like a dancer and sent both soldiers flying on their backs.  
"Silence them!" called Subzero advancing. He picked the sword quickly up and plunged it into the first fallen while Jonny Cage killed the other. Blood went everywhere and they had to hack several times before they could kill the two men.  
"Take the weapons with you," said Liu Kang hurriedly, "come on lets get on"  
They ran on leaving the two soldiers still dying on the corridor floor. Passing through door after door they finally burst into the throne room and came to a halt hands and blade dripping with blood.  
The seat was taken. Not by Shangtsung. Not by Kano... but by Reptile. He sat there in the green Lin kuei or traditional ninja garb and looked at them the mask and face looking slightly unnerving, almost as if they weren't quite his real face.  
"I'm afraidsss I cannot let you enter the dungeonsss," he hissed menacingly. His legs were crossed as he gazed at them with a gloat of superiority sitting in a throne that wasn't his.  
"Where is Shangtsung!" demanded Liu Kang stepping forward "Shangtsungss is upstairs where he usually issss but hesss is not who you are lookings for isss it"  
"You are right!" said Jonny Cage, "We are looking for Sonya, Kano and Goro who we all know to be in that dungeon. Its three against one Reptile. You've been pretty good to us and we'd hate to bash you up now so why don't you be good and run along huh"  
"I'm sorryss," replied Reptile with a reptilian snigger standing to his feet, "But we are not as you think... alone"  
Turning to the throne he pulled the hidden lever and the throne moved aside as it had done the day before. Inside the darkness soldiers were waiting ready to be called. They came out in twos and placed themselves around the room five in all each one with various different weapons. Footsteps were heard down the corridor and more soldiers came bursting through the doors holding spears, knives blades and maces. One soldier came in last standing a little higher than all the others, enough to be very impressive and be far above any of the three warriors. Cage eyed him. The big soldier grinned back cracking his knuckles he took out a large flail and began to spin the spiked metallic ball round his head.  
"Now do you realize patheticss warriorsss that there was neverss any hopes of you winnings mortal Kombatsss. Now you will meets your endsss"  
"Here take this," said Cage to Liu Kang "What the?" said the monk clutching the blade in his hands "I want that Flail," said the movie star with intent in his eyes "There's no way we can kill all these men," said Subzero "Hey Subzero!" laughed Cage, "I got two good words for you. Alive for us and dead for them okay"  
"We will not survive this battle"  
"Kills them all!" shouted Reptile and folding his arms he laughed and watched as the crowd closed in. The fight began and in an instant blood was everywhere.  
Liu Kang made good use of the sword as a group of soldiers attacked him. Two were at the front and because of this the others were not able to get in to the fight quickly enough. He blocked one blade with the sword that Cage had given him. Bending back like a ballerina he kicked vertically hitting the attacker in the face and dodged a swing of a mace that would have hit a killing blow to his head. Coming up he stabbed quickly carving across the ribs of both chests and bringing his leg down brought all of them falling over themselves.  
Subzero hands glowing blue performed the polar blast and shattered several bodies in mere seconds. He dodged a swipe of a long spear and grabbing the weapon snapped it quickly across his knee, stabbed an attacker from behind with the sword and kicked away the spearman. He turned dodging through the crowd suddenly to be attacked by the soldier with the flail. The sharp ball swung round like a fan going too and throw like a whip. Subzero stepped back unable to find an opening he had no thought but to retreat regardless of what could be behind him.  
Cage turned up just in time to kick the soldier in the back. The attention was turned and Subzero had time to turn on the other attackers. They rushed him from all sides and severely surprised he dived low bringing many to the ground with an outrageously wide and risky sweep. Cage dodged the flail, which bobbed about slow and fast like a worm on the hook. Stopped by a pillar Cage dodged only just in time as the flail crashed into it taking lumps of stone and dust out and onto the floor. The movie star kicked the man hard in the shins and he clearly took the pain backing off. He may rise head and shoulders above the rest but this man still had all the same weak spots as any mortal. Again Cage sped forth with one of his fast shadow kicks and struck the man squarely in the chest sending him flying across the floor onto his back.  
"Yes!" said Cage quickly taking the flail from his hands he spun it round crushing the owner's skull proceeding to sweep great circles into the attackers. Yellow and red spread out onto the floor.  
Men groaned on the floor bleeding horribly to death their own weapons embedded in themselves. Everywhere Shangtsung's soldiers were falling to the ground. The three warriors seemed unstoppable together. Every time it seemed like one would fail another stepped in to block a blow or parry a weapon. It seemed to Reptile in that moment that all armies of the world could be sent against them and fall.  
Liu Kang broke away from the crowd and came before the passageway to face Reptile.  
"Reptile I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" demanded Liu Kang "Impresssive... I dids not expects you to fares so wells. I acceptssss Earthrealmerssss"  
The two struck fighting stances then and there and in a moment rushed into battle. They sparred and Reptile blocked all the blows that Liu Kang threw at him.  
"Too slow!" he hissed kicking the monk across the face. His cheek swelled and he spat blood almost losing a tooth. Liu Kang tried to block but found that Reptile had out maneuvered him. He fell to a throw that seemed to be Jujitsu, but he could not be sure as it was done so fast. Liu Kang down flung a kick and luckily hit Reptile on the knee cap. It wasn't strong enough to cause any major damage but it stopped Reptile from killing him. The green ninja cursed in pain and dodged quickly from side to side.  
Reptile ran forward in what seemed like uncontrolled anger. Liu Kang punched a counter blow only to find that the green ninja had leapt out of the way. One foot on a pillar Reptile catapulted himself forward and kicked Liu Kang squarely in the chest knocking him back towards the battle which was quickly being won by Cage and Subzero.  
"Youssss are no match for messss," growled Reptile and kicked the air at such speed that you could hear a crack of sound. Liu Kang got up rubbing his bruised cheek and looked at his enemy.  
"You're fast Reptile and your skill amazes me. Even so with all your technique and ability you have one weakness"  
"And what is thatsss monk"  
Liu Kang bowed and raised his hands, "Your mind is not balanced and thus is not in harmony with your body"  
"Ha ha! You instruct me pathetic mortal? Let me show you what it takes to become the most favored servant of Shangtsung"  
The creature leapt forward now more animal than man in movements and attacked at high speed with a cleverly placed kick. Liu Kang was supposed to have ducked and be kicked anyway as Reptile had predicted but for some reason he didn't. Reptile looked up in surprise to find his leg had been grabbed mid swing. The monk sent him spinning to the ground in one movement. His lips touched the floor. Reptile got quickly to his feet and defended raising his arms. The monk mock-punched and kicked Reptile in the shins. Reptile tried to roll and dodge but a foot caught him and he fell to the ground. Liu Kang stood back and did not advance.  
Getting up Reptile tried to bring himself back on the offensive punching wildly at the monk's head. The monk's head moved. Liu Kang grabbed the arm jabbed the shoulder socket almost breaking It and flung the creature in a throw that should have shattered every bone in his upper arm. Instead Reptile leaped to his feet and backed off hissing and growling clutching his arm which hung limp and dead but still active it seemed. The last of the soldiers fell dead and Subzero and Jonny Cage approached stepping over the dead bodies.  
"Its over Reptile! Give in now - you don't have to die at our hands," said Liu Kang approaching.  
Reptile looked about him panicked and a face filled with shock. He looked at the secret passageway which was not far away from him and easily in reach by the warriors. He had failed his master Shangtsung. The sorcerer had given him half of his army and now all of them were dead. He had failed against what he thought were inferior beings.  
"Give it up!" said Cage, "Or get lost"  
"Why don't you help us?" asked Liu Kang, "Surely you realize that what Shangtsung is trying to do is wrong? Why not help us defeat him"  
By the second the creature looked more panicked gazing about it everywhere like a cornered animal. Its thoughts were in turmoil. Suddenly Reptile leaped forward in an attack, "Never!" he rasped aiming a kick at the monk. There was a flash of bright shinning red light and Reptile stopped in mid air flung back by the force. Liu Kang's hands glowed red as Reptile collapsed onto the ground burning he screamed a reptilian shriek rolling about on the stone floor. The mask began to burn away and underneath the horrible green flesh started to appear that was by no means human. Rolling about Reptile managed somehow to extinguish the flames and leaping up in a shriek charged away smoking through the door. Silence filled the throne room as the three warriors looked at the bloody scene in front of them. There was no wall or pillar that had not been splashed with blood. Subzero's blue garb was stained with dead soldiers.  
"What on earth was that?" asked Cage looking at Liu Kang almost as if he were a ghost.  
Liu Kang looked at his hands that were still orange with light at the tips, "The fire of the Shaolin Temple. It is this that I hope to use to defeat Goro"  
"We must go on," said Subzero, "I am surprised by you power Liu Kang but there are more surprises to come. We must go now before Shangtsung arrives"  
"Agreed!" said Liu Kang and with Jonny Cage they hurried down into the passageway. The movie star stopped and looked back up the dark dismal steps.  
"Hey Subzero are you coming or what"  
Subzero looked down into the darkness. Walking round the throne casually he pulled the lever and the throne began to slide shut.  
"Hey!" shouted Cage, "What the hell do you think you are doing"  
"Subzero!" came Liu Kang's voice, "What kind of treachery is this"  
Subzero stayed silent for a while. Taking the lever in his hands he snapped it in two as close to the gear as he possibly could. The throne thundered shut trapping them all in the dungeon.  
"What's going on?" came Liu's shouts from below. A hollow thumping sound came from the throne as they beat their hands against the roof.  
"I'm sorry," said Subzero softly, "but there is something that I must do"  
Quickly he hopped over the dead bodies and ran through the door. Passing back the way he had come he took a different route - one he knew well from creeping around the day before. A solitary guard came running from the other direction and raised a stance as Subzero approached. Subzero reached into his boot and finding nothing there reached into a different fold of his clothing.  
"Blast," he cursed, "if only I had prepared before I left the Lin kuei"  
There were no shurikens anywhere that he could lay his hands on. The soldier withdrew two shiny rapiers and attacked. He thrust forward and Subzero caught both wrists the small swords falling to the ground as he twisted breaking the wrist bones. The man screamed in pain backing off looking at the hands which were bent the wrong way. Small drops of blood started forming at the places where the flesh was under most pressure.  
"If you had studied more," said Subzero picking up one of the small blades, "then you would have learned numerous counter throws for that long ago"  
Pushing the soldier aside into the wall Subzero ran on presuming it unlikely that his temporary enemy would follow him. He ran on and passed the broom cupboard where he had hidden and ran up the steps that lead to the upper floor. A soldier burst through double doors at the top and came running down. Seeing Subzero the soldier tried to kick him in the head using the added height advantage. Subzero grabbed him by the foot and flung him down screaming. He landed and rolled down the steps bashing his face against them. Getting up he ran up to follow Subzero. The Lin kuei assassin turned and shooting ice down caused it to spread out and downwards across the steps. The soldier had no chance and slipped falling back down to intense his agony. Closing the door behind him Subzero rested his hand on the key hole and froze. The Ice spread out covering the handle and surrounding area in a thick blockade.  
"... Now Shangtsung its just you and me"  
The upstairs was different to the downstairs floor. Blues and purples were the preferred colours here. There was no art or work here only the occasional strange face or sculpture carved into the marble like walls. There was one long corridor here stretching out on and on. Doors glanced off at either side. There was only one room Shangtsung would be in. Subzero ran down it and reaching the end he found the double doors locked.  
He stood back briefly and with icy hands struck the door with a cold blow. A blue frozen crack ran diagonally either side. Ramming his shoulder against them he pushed them slowly open. A cracking sounded from the lock and the doors gave way allowing him to enter. Shangtsung watched across the room sitting in a large marble chair. The room was very large with a circular pit in the middle. Below was another room in the floor below that Subzero had not seen before. It must exist somewhere on the first floor inside the walls.  
There was silence as the two looked at each other. Subzero breathed heavily tired from his run. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours. The gazed at each other, Shangtsung with superiority in his eyes and a look of gloating, Subzero with cat like unwavering eyes waiting for a mistake. Candles were lit on stands all around the room flickering.  
"You had a pleasant journey I trust?" said Shangtsung at length, "I hope you did not kill too many of my men. Reptile said that you and your friends were quite a bunch of murderers"  
Subzero took a step forward and bowed Lin kuei style for a moment lowering to his knee and one hand on the ground he then stood to his feet.  
"Shangtsung I am on a mission"  
"A mission?" laughed Shangtsung standing to his feet. He walked down the steps his robes softly gliding, "Whatever for? Would this be Kano? Or is it the Grandmaster himself who gave you such a mission as to break down the doors of my humble home and kill my men"  
"No, a mission from god"  
With that the sorcerer burst out into a howl of laughter. He seemed hardly able to control himself. He walked slowly round the room to face Subzero in front of the circular opening.  
"I don't think you realise how pathetic your 'Gods' are!" he sneered, "Raiden if that's who you are talking about although an adequate challenge for myself is just as material as the rest of us. He can easily be killed and stripped of his so-called immortality. Look here Subzero do you know what this is?" said the old man pointing to the opening in the floor.  
Subzero gazed at it curiously, "No I don't" he replied.  
"Long ago a god lived in this place. Not just any 'god' like your pathetic Raiden who is unable even to intervene in this tournament and unable to have the guts to break the rules set out by the elders! Do you know what god lived here Subzero or do you know nothing of the history of the universe"  
"You already know the answer to that sorcerer," replied Subzero grimly "Indeed!" he laughed, "and I know a lot more than you think I do god slayer. Tell me... did Ditdoe give you a bucket of her formula or did she kill Quan chi herself"  
Subzero's eyes widened. Shangtsung turned away to look at the opening, "No matter. I'm glad he was gone. He was new and dangerous to me. I cannot abide by sorcerers like him - free roaming and getting up to all kinds of schemes. Now to enlighten you Subzero the elder god Shinnok was the one who ruled in this palace. He was a 'good' god once - an angel of heaven if you like. Things seemed to be going well until of course the amulet was forged. Deep in the recesses of his humble home he abused his power to open a rift in the life stream. All souls came through here to be judged by the god or abused before they could pass on. When the elders found out they were furious. Wars and chaos spread to a celestial scale - how ignorant you are"  
Subzero took a step forward and raised his hands to fight, "No matter what you might say my mission remains the same. I am here to assassinate you sorcerer! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat"  
"How dare you!" spat Shangtsung turning round. The spit hit the ground at Subzero's feet as the old man turned away to walk round the opening.  
"You Subzero have not even had your first fight yet. You are not even worthy to oppose Goro let alone myself. Jonny Cage took on Kano and won. Sonya took on Goro and lost. Liu Kang took on Reptile and won. Everyone has had their share except you Subzero and you want to go straight to the top don't you"  
"I want nothing but your death!" roared Subzero "Ungrateful wretch! Now you realise that I know what your friends are doing. It was obvious to me when I found out that two people had snuck into the dungeons, the discarded cloak showed me all I needed to know. You betrayed my trust Subzero. I protected you and now that protection ends"  
"I want nothing from you sorcerer! You are just the same as Quan chi"  
"A pity ... a pity you could have been so much more than this with the emperor. I will not bring you back alive. Your soul will be mine for all eternity, isn't that right... Hanzo Hasashi"  
Instantly the room was dark... the lightened candles went out in puffs of smoke.  
"What?" gasped Subzero "Yes Subzero. Scorpion followed you here as well. Did you really think you could escape your nemesis so easily? There is no running from a dead man"  
Across the room the wall rippled. Scorpion came through white eyed and deadly just like he had been before he had died.  
"You traitor!" hissed Subzero looking at Shangtsung Again the sorcerer laughed, "You thought you had me really good didn't you Subzero? Let me tell you that your friends do not have a chance against Goro. Prince Goro has one nine generations of mortal kombat against the worlds toughest warriors. You I was worried about. You Subzero are the chosen one - the cold one written about in the prophecies. You are the one chosen by Raiden to defeat Goro and me. Well its not going to happen Subzero. Ditdoe's luck no longer courses through you like it did before. I knew you might be a problem so I brought the only assassin I knew who had ever surpassed your skills - Hanzo Hasashi codenamed Scorpion. It is he you will face and not Goro and it is at his hands that you will die! Chosen one hah! The tenth tournament will be won by us whether you like it or not"  
By now Scorpion had walked across the room and faced Subzero like a machine poised for battle. Moans and cries of another realm echoed half in and out of the world from his body. His yellow untouched shinning clothing looked far more impressive than Subzero's blue bloodstained clothing.  
"As for your friends," continued Shangtsung, "I will deal with them now. Reptile tells me you broke the lever of my chair. There are plenty of other ways into the dungeons you know. That labyrinth leads into Kuatan itself and the realm of my beloved emperor. I will deal with your 'friends' myself. Good bye - Subzero"  
And with that the old man suddenly seeming young jumped through the air robe waving and went straight down through the gap in the floor. Scorpion awaited. The eyes flashed. Subzero was afraid again. He backed off and the moaning seemed to grow. Whispers saying his name and his enemy echoed in his mind. Turning he bolted.


	15. Nemesis

Chapter15: Nemesis 

Pounding on the frozen doors that he himself had sealed had been the last thing Subzero had expected as he smashed his fists against them.  
"Come on!" he shouted pounding his fists against the door and rattling the handle. The corridor had gone dark and mysterious. The air was suddenly much colder and an eerie laughter was floating down it coming closer. It spoke the following words:  
"You've grown strong Subzero since we last met, but not all that strong. You don't understand how powerful I've become"  
"Scorpion?" he quivered, "Why are you trying to kill me"  
"Because you are responsible for everything that happened to me"  
There was a crack and the doors opened. Ice shattered across the floor.  
"Are you running from me Subzero? You killed me once before don't you remember? Are you dishonoring me by running away from this rematch"  
"I'm a fucking Lin kuei!" roared Subzero defiantly, "I run away!" and he did charging down the steps.

He slipped on his own ice and fell painfully down the steps onto his back. The doors swung back and forth as if an old wind were blowing them from another time. Standing to his feet Subzero only just lifted his hands in time as the ninja specter leapt through the doors and kicked crossing down the steps he hit Subzero squarely on the arms. Although very much a ghost it seemed that Scorpion's power to destroy was very much a reality. He staggered back and Scorpion attacked fast and deadly. Dodging aside Subzero rolled out of the way and came to the broom cupboard. Hands glowing blue he aimed at the floor and froze everything up to Scorpion's feet. The ninja slipped as he ran and landed on his back. Reaching into the cupboard Subzero took the first thing to hand, which happened to be the mop from the day before. Slipping forward he almost fell himself he brought the mop down on the specter twice and hard. The third time it snapped and he tried to jab the sharp end in the specter's face.  
Scorpion grabbed the other end and almost managed to throw him over his head. Subzero staggered back slipping and let go only just counterbalancing what Scorpion had attempted. Grabbing the nearest door he shakily made his way through and ran on towards the exit unsure of how to continue the fight.  
"You can't run!" called Scorpion's voice behind him. The laughter followed him through the passages.  
"Maybe if I get to sunlight," thought Subzero to himself, "I can escape him, he is after all dead"  
Everywhere Subzero ran in the palace there were now signs of chaos and confusion. Weapons were lying withdrawn on the floor. Blood stained the walls from unknown fights and confusion. He passed the door to the throne room, which was half closed on an arm that lay limp on the floor presumably part of a body inside. As he passed it the door handle fell off and tinkled on the floor. Passing through a corridor he jumped over the two soldiers that he and Jonny Cage had killed. Finally he came to the long entrance hall and ran towards the exit. As he opened the doors he heard the hiss of an unfamiliar blade behind him. He broke through the gap jumping he span round so that his body was perpendicular to the ground he came out and watched as a harpoon blade or something like it flashed below him in mid air. He landed painfully on the courtyard floor and grasped the tiles to get to his feet. His hands were red and raw from the fall. The rope of the blade was trying to rap itself round his foot like a snake. Quickly he pushed and tugged it off and aside before it could tighten.  
The harpoon retreated and the ninja specter appeared out of the hallway sucking up the long cord of rope in his hands. This harpoon or whatever it was had become part of Scorpion's new ghostly power.

The Blade would have pierced Subzero's flesh and brought it back to the ghost for destruction had it not missed. Subzero watched standing to his feet as it retreated snakelike all the way into his hand. A ball of pure fire appeared in the specter's hands, which he thrust forward and Subzero avoided only just in time. There was a bang as it hit the ground and Subzero dived for cover. In the smoke and fire he ran away and Scorpion followed.  
"Where is Shangtsung to protect you now little Subzero?" called the ghost after him The buildings passed away either side until the only exit to the palace came in sight. The pit. Subzero ran across the spikes looming up below everywhere. His feet pounded across the stone beneath him with nothing to stop him falling should he slip or make a mistake. As he reached half way there was a flash of flames and smoke ahead of him. Scorpion strode forward and raised his hands in an offensive pose.  
"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Subzero, "You can't make me fight you here there's a forty foot - whatever drop down to spikes on either side! We'll probably both die"  
"I'm already dead," growled the specter walking closer.  
Subzero turned the other way and started to run. Scorpion followed expectantly ready to chase him all the way back into the palace. However that didn't happen. Suddenly and unexpectedly for the ninja Subzero turned round and fired an ice bolt straight at himself. Scorpion swerved aside only just dodging it he balanced managing to stay on the bridge literally by the heels of his shoes. As he finally balanced himself Subzero attacked sideways on punching swiftly to the head, which Scorpion blocked and to the lower body hitting his hipbone. Scorpion jabbed out at lightning speed and smashed Subzero straight on the nose. He screamed in pain staggering back as blood started pouring out fast. The bone was broken and he kept one hand to his nose. He blocked a second blow which would have brought him to the floor with the second hand. Lightly he froze the area that had been effected only lightly to stop it from continually bleeding. His face was in dreadful pain. The ninja attacked with a sweep kick and Subzero jumped and kicked Scorpion in the head who fell onto his back and luckily for him not over the edge.  
"Fucking bastard dodge this!" roared Subzero and hands glowing with a searing blue light he polar blasted with a light humming sound in the air. There was a huge flash of ice vapor and Scorpion dived aside. The bridge was frozen and Subzero made his way quickly over. Scorpion hung to the edge and was desperately trying to get up but every time he tried to get a leg on it slipped. Quickly Subzero kicked him in the head and himself slipped falling onto his back. He felt a hand clasp round his ankle and realized it was the ninja. He tried to get it off but he was too slow and he was quickly pulled his hands digging into the ice as he went over the edge. He hung on only just and Scorpion was hanging on to his leg. Desperately Subzero tried to shake him off seeing dizzily the spikes in their long lines below.  
"Let go you freak!" he shouted, "You're dead! Don't you get it? Die"  
"You're coming down with me!" hissed the specter digging his hands tighter. An icicle had formed under the bridge which now in that once place was sparkling prettily. They hung in-between the pillars of spikes that held up the bridge. Subzero grabbed the icicle and snapped it off. Flinging it down it pierced

Scorpion's hand just at the wrist vertically it went in his arm almost up to the elbow. Blood gushed everywhere spurting out all over his hand and arm and over Subzero's leg. Scorpion: his mouth opened in shock and a moment later he fell down and down towards death. The sound of metal against flesh and a loud whump were all that could be heard.  
Subzero scrambled to his feet. He found himself with the same problem that Scorpion had had. Every time he tried to get a leg up he slipped. After some wiggling he finally managed to work his way up and onto the bridge. He crawled carefully across the icy patch and back to where the bridge was solid stone. Slowly he stood to his feet and placed a hand on his nose. Precariously he looked over the edge to see the blood seeping out below. He looked back once at the palace. Four or five soldiers could be seen distantly running into different buildings. They looked tiny compared to the surround structures. Subzero crossed the bridge and ran on into the forest. He could see no path and so he just ran on and on through the wilderness of which he had always presumed would be suicide to try and navigate alone.

He had been walking for a long time. The trees were strange and exotic and everywhere he looked was that special tree with the nectar that had tasted so sweetly and yet so were the trees that were poisoned. For a person who became steadily thirstier as time progressed it was a living hell. The jungle was not easy for Subzero to navigate. There was no clear path and he had to make it through as best as he could. He would be lucky if he found any water at all that day, or come to mention it ever. This was a foreign land and he had no idea what to do. The last thing that happened was that he had killed Scorpion. But how was that possible? How was it possible for him to have killed a ghost? He had seen the ninja die falling down onto the spikes below. Did this mean he was now rid of his assassin forever?  
Was he as Shangtsung had said truly the chosen one destined through Mortal Kombat to defeat Shangtsung and Goro? If he was surely he should not be running away as he was at the moment. Where was there to go to in this place? All he had seen from the beach was trees and more trees. The forest for all he knew could go on forever and never finish.  
The sky above was bright and happy but Subzero felt dull and at his wits end. The forest seemed somehow against him. If there was anywhere he could go he did not know of it. The only thing he knew was that he could not return to the palace. Scorpion and Shangtsung would be waiting. Somehow though he had to survive or Earthrealm would perish. Mortal Kombat dictated that Outworld had to win victory over the Earthrealm and its competitors. Sonya, Kano, Jonny Cage, Liu Kang may all have been dead, but while he the last Subzero still lived on there could be no final combat and the Elder God Law would not be completed. If Subzero died by accident then surely the law would decree that he had not been defeated via natural means? Surely then Earthrealm would be free at least until another Mortal Kombat? Would it cause an eleventh tournament if he were to commit suicide?  
The trees cleared suddenly after so long to something Subzero would never have expected. He found something in the forest. Something strange - very strange. It was a temple. A vast wall of solid stone stretched out either way and went for as far as he could see in either direction. It was well worn with strange symbols everywhere one the walls. Directly in front of him was the entrance. A roman type triangle shape was above with pillars supporting the roof. Light could be seen at the other end although the passage was dark with vines and creepers climbing out of it.  
Subzero felt he had no choice and decided to walk through it. He came out at the other end into something that amazed him. Beneath his feet was a scripture in a strange language but in the distance was a garden. Here it seemed were not grown plants (although there were trees here and there, scattered and themselves beautiful and well shaped) but statues. Each was as perfectly carved as if by Michelangelo, every time producing a perfect David. Every statue looked as real as if it were alive, caught up in the sands of time. They all seemed to be warriors of some sort or other. Everywhere he looked there were rows and rows of statues. It was a perfect place for hide and seek. Distantly he could see the walls that separated the temple from the forest.  
What was even stranger was that as he ventured deeper into the gardens he recognized statues. Here there was the sorcerer Quan chi wearing his dark clothing. The expression was his commonest one - a sly smile thinking always of other more important things. As he passed down the rows he found another statue this time of Madame Dit doe the goddess of luck. What was strangest of all was that he found Cyrax amongst the statues and next to him on another pedestal was a stone robot of some sort. It looked real to life just as Cyrax did. It looked surprisingly out of place amongst the other warriors. What did this place mean?  
He came upon the center of the temple where he found all of what he had expected. The dragon symbol was on the floor and in quick succession along the row he discovered everyone who had appeared in the tournament. Kano, Jonny Cage, Liu Kang, Sonya the Shokan prince Goro, himself and even Scorpion. It was here that he sat down amazed by it all looking at a statue of himself.  
"I'm the last one," he whispered looking down at the stone floor, "It ends here"  
Carefully he placed his hands together in prayer and prayed to Raiden. There was a soft glow of blue and a slab of ice appeared inside his palms. Carefully he cut it against the ground chipping bits away until it became sharp and deadly - a razor blade of sorts.  
"One wrist then the other," he whispered, "and it all ends"  
Carefully he took the ice and rested it against his left wrist. He felt the blood throb inside the vein. Something wasn't right about this. Why couldn't he kill himself now? What was wrong. He knew how to do it and there was reason enough to do it now that he had no hope of ever getting back to Earthrealm again.  
Suddenly he knew what was wrong before it even happened. Dropping the blade he ducked and there was a whoosh of wind. The harpoon lodged itself in the statue of Goro where his head would have been.  
"No!" roared a voice, "How dare you! How could you even think about it? How dare you try and damn me to the eternal void again"  
Subzero stood to his feet and watched as the specter approached.  
"You will die at my hands Subzero!" said Scorpion pointing his other hand. The harpoon withdrew with a metallic clunk and shot across the ground.  
"Scorpion," said Subzero quietly, "If you kill me then Mortal Kombat ends with Outworld victorious. Whatever I did to you in your life, it is not as bad as what the emperor will do to our world or the world that you lived in when I too am dead"  
"It is beyond that now!" insisted the ghost, "This rivalry is beyond the emperor and Mortal Kombat. It is between you and me and I shall succeed"  
There was silence between them.  
Subzero nodded, "You know I never liked you Scorpion. Always in the Lin kuei when I was trying to get to the top they always talked of you. Scorpion, now there's an assassin who cannot be conquered, there's a ninja who never fails. Will they ever catch him? They were all very complimentary of your skills but what of me? What of mine? I mattered nothing in my achievements. I knew very early on that there was nothing I could do that would give me the edge over you save one thing - destroy you"  
"And my clan as well you fool, well you went too far and now you will pay for your dishonor with your life"  
"What are you talking about?" said Subzero in disbelief "You know very well Lin Kuei. Do not try to pretend now that we have met thus far. Your end is nigh and you know it. As I am now, it is impossible for you to destroy me"  
Scorpion rushed forward and before Subzero had a chance to say anything further he attacked. Scorpion this time took a different tactic. He aimed low and the idea worked. Subzero cringed taking several blows to the shins he almost fell until he was able to kick back and bypass some of the ninja's kicks. They passed a statue of a woman with wings who was so real that you could almost hear her growl.  
The ninja was rushed and manic in his blows unafraid of death he made mistakes. Punching wildly Subzero caught the arm and yanked the ninja forward. Scorpion tried to trip but Subzero knew the ninja's style and dodged hopping forward he held the ninja in an arm lock. Bending the specter down he pushed Scorpion's face into the dirt and with a quick yank snapped the arm at the shoulder and pushed it upwards with a horrible noise so that it cracked behind and over his head. There was a sharp blow and Subzero fell back reeling from a kick to the belly.  
"Didn't that even hurt?" groaned Subzero who quickly got up from the floor The arm still hung loose.  
"It hurts nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you before I finally kill you," replied Scorpion turning round. Grabbing the broken limb there was a flash of flame and he pulled it stretching the costume ripped followed by the flesh. The broken limb burst off with a fresh spray of blood he flung the limb aside.  
Subzero watched. He felt like he was going to throw up. The blood for some reason stopped as if it were all that were left in the body. The severed arm hung the bone sticking out of the flesh dripping on the stone slabs below.  
"Let me show you what I've become," said the specter reaching up with the one hand. The mask wobbled as he took hold of it from above the head. That was the strange thing. It wasn't just the mask which came off - but the entire face as well. He flung it aside to reveal a shinny white skull with burning red eyes.  
"Do you see my hate Subzero? Do you see how it burns inside me always? It burns on and on until it will consume you"  
Subzero dodged knowing better. His mouth opened and a roaring flame rushed out as the eyes burned. The statue stopped the fire; it coursed round him on either side himself shutting his eyes.  
"What the fuck are you!" screamed Subzero and turning he ran through the alleyways of faces. There was a blast of flame and it missed. He turned a corner and Scorpion was waiting there. Quickly he dodged aside just in time the flames coursed out from his mouth burning the grass that grew in between the slabs of stone. Subzero ran on until he came to an exit from that place. Distantly he could hear the rushing of water. Flames followed him as he left the temple singing the back of his body he felt the flames burn him and he screamed diving he rolled across the ground hitting a tree root. Scorpion followed from the entrance. He jumped out and landed with a laugh. Subzero ran on through the trees.  
The trees burned scorched by the fire, which would no doubt cause a major forest fire. The palace itself might even be burned if it wasn't stopped immediately. Subzero ducked behind a tree panting for breath. Silence followed as he waited. He could hear the ninja distantly stepping through the trees looking for him.  
"Where are you Subzero?" he whispered, "Its no use hiding - you know I will find you. You thought you could run away from me didn't you? But you were wrong - you see I can always smell you. I can find you wherever you hide. Its your hate, your smell, the way you are impure. I can feel your cold"  
A bird squawked distantly and crossed the sky. The sound of rushing water sounded nearby this time louder. It continued fast and furious. There must have been some kind of river.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are"  
Bending down Subzero put his red raw palm round a small shinny round stone. That proved it, there had to be water of sorts round here or once upon a time. As quietly as he could he flung it into the air in the opposite direction that he wanted to run in. Scorpion's mutterings stopped. A moment later there was a blast of flames and Subzero ran.  
"Aha! There you are!" came the shout from behind him He ran on and on until he thought his lungs were going to burst. After what seemed like an eternity of running the forest suddenly cleared and Subzero only just stopped himself from falling head first into trouble. Below him roaring was a huge river with jagged rocks. The chasm fell almost a mile deep with great foam and froth raging below. The water moved fast and furiously. Quickly he looked right and seeing nothing but a distant waterfall looked left. A rickety wooden bridge was hung across the chasm. Planks had fallen out of spaces and the wood looked old and rotten. It was however his only chance.  
Subzero ran towards it just as a jet of flame shot out across the chasm where he had been standing. Running he turned onto the bridge that swayed rapidly from side to side. Quickly he tried to cross and not lose his balance at the same time. There was very little to stop him from falling over and down into the river below. There was a bang and Subzero turned his head. The bridge had caught fire at the entrance. Leaves burned as a tree began to catch fire. Up above the canopy of the forest he could see smoke from the fires that the ninja had caused. He ran on but to no avail. There was a flash of flames and Scorpion appeared on the other side of the bridge barring his path.  
"Say bye-bye!" he laughed.  
Subzero looked either side of him. In a moment the bridge would fall. The specter took in a deep breath. Subzero panicked.  
"Bye bye!" he shouted hands growing blue he polar blasted the spot where Scorpion stood. The flames shot out but were frozen and dispersed mid way. The body with one missing limb stood a frozen mass of ice on the opposite side the frozen planks twinkling in the sunlight. Quickly he ran towards it but at that moment the bridge broke. He knew there was no other way. Leaping backwards he dived down spinning the fiery planks passing beneath him he finally came to a halt and placed his hands forward in a prayer shape closing his eyes. If he belly flopped he would break every bone in his body. If he hit a stone, he would never open his eyes again. The sound of air and wind passing his face and ears was like a roaring torrent. He touched down and there was a great splash of water. The frozen statue fell backward and broke.  
"SUBZERO!" roared the desperate voice of the specter until all faded into silence.


	16. Epilogue

Chapter16: Epilogue 

The river flowed fast and furiously. Down the waterfall he passed like a rag doll but he was not broken against the rocks. He lived on. He passed down the stream at high speeds grabbing on to whatever he could. He lost consciousness as his hands touched the shore. He dreamed:

He was passing across factories where the hammers continually slammed. He passed over the prisons where the souls screamed in pain. The sea boiled below over the bridge of immortality. Ghostly hands stretched up below. He entered the pyramid and passed through the passageways the way he remembered them uncontrollably he came to the god - Shinnok.  
"There's a place for you here," whispered the god, "I am eagerly awaiting to see you again Subzero. I did not get the chance last time we met to fully show you how much I was angered by what you did"

The image faded and Subzero felt soaked and cold. His hands and feet were in the mud. The river water lapped against his body. He felt his head and realized there was a vast bump on it bruised and aching from the plummet. Footsteps sounded in the darkness of the night squelching in the soft mud.

"Here... now you have me Scorpion and so it all ends," he choked. He gripped the sand. A voice laughed in the darkness.

"I'm not Scorpion you idiot. Its lucky I found you before he did"  
"Who... are you?" he whispered looking up in a blur. The thunder god stood on the beach. Electricity flickered down his body. The hat so round and pointed was like a beacon of light and hope in the darkness.  
"Do you hate me?" asked Subzero looking up Raiden laughed again and bent down one hand holding onto his long white staff. He held out his hand and Subzero took it. He felt a spark go down his body and slowly he stood to his feet. He touched his nose and it hurt badly stinging right into his face. It was still cold.  
"I do not hate you Subzero. What you did was very courageous little do they realize it. You condemned yourself to face Shangtsung alone. It was inevitable that you would fail with Scorpion in the picture"  
"Are we alone now thunder god? Is it just you and I? Are we all that is left?" stuttered Subzero choking on water. He almost fell and the god lifted him up and back onto his feet. He sunk down unable to stand by himself. Raiden pulled him towards the forest.  
"No," he replied solemnly, "We won"  
"How?" coughed Subzero, "How could we win? We were all dying"  
"I should have seen it all along," laughed the thunder god, "Liu Kang"  
Subzero widened his eyes, "He"  
"Yes Subzero. It is he who is the chosen one, protector of earth. I was blinded by your power and your track record, which after all involves the destruction of four guardians. It was simplistic of me to think that you were the one destined to save Earthrealm. Liu Kang and Jonny Cage; it was they who ventured down into the dungeons once you locked them in. Your logic was better than you ever could have imagined. They found him and Liu Kang defeated Goro in Mortal Kombat. When Shangtsung found out he was enraged and challenged Liu Kang to a battle in desperation. He accepted"  
"What happened?" said Subzero urging the god on, "Please tell me what happened"  
"There is nothing to tell," replied the god, "Liu Kang beat him in mortal Kombat. He beat Shangtsung and now the 10th mortal Kombat has ended in our victory. In the eyes of the elder gods we have proven ourselves worthy to live. Shaokahn will not be able to enter and the portals will remain closed - forever"  
"It is done then," smiled Subzero, "It is finally over"

There was a flash of lightning and a portal opened in front of him. Raiden pointed the way forward with his stick.  
"Your servants are waiting for you Subzero. You must go to them"  
"What of Scorpion"  
Raiden shook his head, "Only time will tell"  
"Why are you saving me thunder god"  
"You ask a lot of questions... mortal. As an answer: why not"  
Turning Subzero stepped through the portal and disappeared. It closed behind him and Raiden chuckled.  
"Its not over for you yet Subzero. Although the world maybe safe there's still a lot you must do. The Lin kuei is not going to let you have a peaceful retirement if that's what you hope for"  
Turning he faced the water. Raising the staff he brought it down once in a flash of lightning and was gone.

It was a dismal day as Subzero came through the portal. He was in some kind of abandoned house. The windows were all broken and outside on the streets rain was pouring down and cars were hooting.  
"Thanks a lot Raiden, " he grumbed, "You could at least have dropped me somewhere where I could rest"  
Walking over to the wall he found a door in the darkness. He tried to open it.  
"What's going on?" said a voice in the darkness Subzero turned in the direction to see a dark shape against the wall. A homeless man was blanketed up and obviously had been woken by the bright light.  
"Go back to sleep," said Subzero rattling the door knob. It didn't open so carefully he pushed the remaining fragments of glass out of the window and climbed out. He wasn't feeling right at all. His head was spinning.  
Coming out onto the road he managed to eventually hale a Taxi. The driver stopped and Subzero got in the back.  
"What the hell happened to you"  
"Take me to the So-ho docks - warehouses," growled Subzero "Heh... makes sense"

"Can I castle now"  
"No because you've moved the king," said Kanashi the dark haired warrior "But you castled only a moment ago and you'd moved the king," said Wurrow the blond haired warrior "No I didn't"  
"Yes you did"  
"No I"  
The doors opened and Subzero staggered in, "Where's Hydro?" he demanded "Subzero!" exclaimed Kanashi standing to his feet. Wurrow did the same.  
"Where's Hydro you scum?" demanded Subzero again "He's upstairs sleeping," replied Wurrow "And Jarek?" interrogated Subzero "In his room like he usually is. He's speaking to some assassins who want to bump you off or rather er... Hydro off. What's going on"  
"We're leaving right now!" said Subzero staggering across the room. He grabbed a black dragon coat off the wall and put it on. Quickly he grabbed another two and threw them to Wurrow and Kanashi who caught them clumsily.  
"What do you mean? Where are we going"  
"Back to the Lin kuei! I don't know where Kano is and I don't want to find out. Jarek will have me on his hit list and the real me at that if he finds out. If all goes to plan Hydro will - never mind come on we leave now"  
The three walked out into the rain and Subzero once he was close enough to the main road hailed a taxi. Getting in he ordered them to be driven to the nearest airport.  
"Are your hurt or something?" asked Kanashi in the car. Subzero turned angrily to face the servant with his blooded nose and black eye, "Do I look hurt Kanashi? Does my nose look okay to you? Do you think I am feeling okay you dumb idiot"  
"Sorry!" he spluttered immediately shutting up When they finally arrived at the air port Subzero was keen to get straight on the correct aeroplane. His head was spinning all the more and the pain in his nose and every other bruise where he had been kicked and punched by the spectre was returning. One of his teeth felt loose. He poked it with his fingers trying to push it back into place.  
The plane took off with Kanashi and Wurrow sitting next to him. Subzero looked at the window and the ground below departing. He hadn't been on a plane many times in his life. Usually Lin kuei missions were much closer to home. The headache intensified and the cold stinging broke out in his hands. The world spun and he lost consciousness.

Rice bags and wooden paneling. Blurred light. Subzero woke up on a soft pillow.  
"Where am I?" he asked A dark haired girl looked down on him, "Oh!" she said briskly, "You're awake" and immediately she left the room. Subzero quickly got himself out of bed and looked about him. He knew the room, it was Wong's place. He had been here before. Wong was a friend of the Lin Kuei and was the stepping-stone between the Lin kuei head quarters and the real world. Every Arch Assassin in the Lin kuei knew of Wong's place. It was a restaurant that dealt in unsavoury business. Looking through some draws Subzero found his clothing. He looked at it and held it up to the light that came in through wooden shutters illuminating the dusty air. The main piece smelt of sweat and blood. What was worse was that light was coming in one side and going out the other. There was no way he'd be able to return wearing what he had left in. Turning he took a towel off of a rack and walked into a room opposite where he found a bathroom. He hadn't had a shower in over a week.  
There was a knock at the door. It was Kanashi's voice, "Subzero! Are you awake? Are you in there"  
"Fuck off maggot!" he shouted back and continued with his shower.  
"Yeh, he's in there alright," came the guard's voice through the door. Subzero closed his eyes and rubbed at the bruises. It was a miracle he was still alive.

When he was done Subzero emerged from the room wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He had put the mask on even though it still smelt of sweat. It was Lin kuei priority to be masked at all times and he intended to do so however much it cost him. There was no way he'd let Wurrow and Kanashi see him without one. Even they would probably see the insult and dishonour in such an act. There were rules for what one could and couldn't do if a mask was lost or destroyed. In this case the mask hadn't been destroyed and so he still had to use it as much as he was fed up with the thing. He looked ridiculous to say the least wearing it on top of everything. He made a promise to himself to take it off once he got back and for a long time. He sat down at the table and looked out facing Wong. Wong the owner of the restaurant used to have red hair but at the moment it all seemed to have been shaved away. His head was shinny like an egg with only the touch of red showing through. Kanashi and Wurrow sat down either side of the owner.  
"Don't worry," he sighed, "These two have already told me what happened"  
"The Lin kuei will no doubt"  
"...Reimburse me for anything you take yes I know. Trouble is I've only got three horses and to cross the Gobi Desert"  
"No Wong!" sighed Subzero putting his elbows on the table, "You have at least fifty horses. You've grown stinking rich and I know it from everything I've heard. Give me something good because I've had a long hard week and if I hadn't had a long hard week we'd all be dead so stop being so fucking stingy"  
Wong widened his eyes.  
"How rich are you now anyway? And where's Mialta your servant"  
Wong laughed, "Servant? Your behind the times Subzero. I married her two or three months back"  
"Married?" questioned Subzero "Yes and its been fantastic. I love her to bits. We've got other servants now to do her job easily. Between you and me this isn't the only restaurant I own"  
"I know," said Subzero quietly. He looked at the table, "She's a nice girl. You're a lucky man. My congratulations go out to you"  
"Thank you," smiled Wong, "Listen I'm sorry. I'm just a cheap bastard by nature - its what I do. I'll give you and your friends something good to ride don't worry about it"  
"Fine," said Subzero, "Fine"  
"Just keep you hands away from my neck Subzero - not like last time"  
"Agreed," muttered Subzero staring at the table, "Right now I don't really feel in the condition to do any of that at the moment anyway"  
"You don't look good. Have you seen a doctor"  
"I'll see a Lin Kuei doctor when I see fit," replied Subzero stubbornly

Wong's place was a nice place to stay. There weren't too many customers to bother them at the moment. There was some kind of religious festival on and people wanted either to stay at home or do other things. Wong accepted it as part of the years profit. Kanashi and Wurrow Subzero noted amused themselves with some new game they had found called chess. It worked the same principally as most other games seemed to work. One player would try to defeat another. The men were assembled across the board each one with a different function or ability to move. The one Subzero just couldn't understand was a piece called the knight. Why did it move in such a funny way? No horseman would ever jump forward two spaces and then one either side. It didn't make sense at all. Another was the bishop. Why would a bishop want to kill someone? And come to that why were castles sliding round the board on wheels? And why was the King such a coward getting the queen to do all his dirty work for him? He watched the two play the game for a while before giving up he went for a walk around the town.

The three of them crossed the desert on horseback. The wind swept up the sand softly so that it looked like a sea in the distance. The time was morning as they had spent the night at Wong's. Their footprints stretched back across the Gobi desert the stretch of sand that separated the Lin kuei Headquarters from the world. Kanashi had a thought on his mind that he needed to speak. He asked the question that had been burning at him for the past few days.  
"Are you ever going to tell us what really happened? You fell unconscious on the way back so you must have gotten into quite a beating"  
Subzero sighed looking at the sunrise, "Its not really worth knowing you know," he replied with a laugh, "What I did, I did. I entered a tournament for the Grandmaster and I didn't do very well. Heck the whole thing was rigged from the beginning anyway"  
"Rigged how so?" asked Wurrow, "Did you lose the fight through fowl means"  
"I was given an indestructible opponent," replied Subzero, "And I hope to god I never see him again. The champion had four arms and we were all expected to take him on"  
"Four arms?" laughed Kanashi, "You're kidding me right"  
"Yeh... just a joke," said Subzero, "But take it from me... it was rigged"

Dragon's gate was the entrance to the Lin Kuei head quarters. Nobody was allowed in except members of the Lin Kuei. Nobody was allowed out unless they had express permission from the Grandmaster. Nobody was allowed to leave the Lin Kuei permanently. That was the rule, and part of the oath that all members swore. Once in the Lin Kuei, it was a job for life.  
"Who's there? " called the voice of the guards, "Speak or we shoot"  
"Its me Subzero you useless fools!" he called back, "I've returned successful from a mission now let me in before I throw your worthless "  
"Let him in Baruna, I know this one, " came a voice from inside. Subzero didn't stop speaking until the large metallic doors opened. The dragon symbol split in two covered in rust it had not been attended to for generations.

"Subzero? You what? He's still alive? How the...? Send him in"  
The Grandmaster watched as his elite guard hurried out of the room. The Grandmaster drummed his longer fingers across the armchair in a frenzy in grinded his teeth. A moment later the person the Grandmaster had expected to see return from the grave least of all entered. Subzero walked through the door and coming through bowed in the usual Lin kuei fashion.  
"Subzero!" exclaimed the Grandmaster, "What a surprise! I heard you were dead... How did you er... fare in the tournament"  
"Excellently my lord!" said Subzero with a grin, "I was given first place amongst all the fighters of the world and Shangtsung himself said that my fighting was above all the best he had ever seen"  
"Where is... er Shangtsung... I must speak with him again," said the Grand master quickly looking in either direction as if hoping to have him come out of the shadows and tell him it was all a joke.  
"I'm afraid Shangtsung is busy preparing for the next tournament. I don't think he will have time to visit us," sighed Subzero, "a great shame. Now when do I get paid for my ventures my master? I seem to remember there was quite a lot in this one heh almost as if you didn't expect me to come back"  
The two of them laughed awkwardly.

A low light bulb hung from the ceiling. A dark haired man wearing a long trench coat looked across the desk at the man called Jarek.  
"So we're agreed then," said the dark haired man. He had sharp eyes, "You reveal the location of this - Subzero. Then me and my men dispose of him. Following that you receive your money and we overlook your devious bank job. I think that's quite a good deal. Why however am I speaking to you? I find it insulting that that split-a-way turd Kano will not speak to me face to face"  
"I am sorry about that Mavado," said Jarek, "Kano is currently busy and also was not willing to risk the company of such er ... enemy clients to the organization as yourselves"  
"Organization?" laughed Mavado, "You think this leaky warehouse and pathetic group is an organization? Let me tell you that the only reason the Red dragon hasn't come in and completely obliterated every single one of the Black dragon so far is because it is a waste of our time. A split away group such as yourselves is a minor inconvenience to us. Don't make it become a major one - tell your Kano that from me or he'll need robotics in-between his legs to add to that fucking eye of his"  
"Yes Mavado I shall tell him all you have said," replied Jarek worriedly, "Thankyou for being so generous"  
"Stop wasting my time. Where is Subzero? I don't usually spend my time in such a dump for no good reason"  
"Subzero is in this very building. Let me take you to him," smiled Jarek secretively Mavado raised an eyebrow, "He is? What the fuck is he doing here"  
"Never you mind," said Jarek with a grin, "You wanted him dead yes? Lets get about doing it"  
Leaving the room they walked up some dark steps and came to one of the former offices. When the where houses had still been owned by respectable companies this would have been where a manager or janitor would have kept his possessions.  
"This room, " whispered Jarek pointing to the door. Mavado nodded and reaching into his coat took out a small pistol and a short sword. The men following him did the same.  
"Shoot once as you enter at him," whispered Mavado quietly to his men, "And then again more precisely. If he attacks close use your blades. He's good so expect anything. Ready? Three- two - one"  
Mavado dashed in turning the handle gun fire sounded from inside and Jarek took a step back as the assassins rushed in heads low and flapping black leather. Several shots sounded and then silence. Mavado left the room and came into the corridor to face Jarek.  
"Is it done?" asked Jarek Mavado glared, "Jarek what the fuck is this?" he growled Jarek raised his eyebrows suddenly afraid. Did he know?  
"What's what?" asked Jarek trying to hide his fear "He's already dead that's what!" shouted Mavado.  
Jarek opened his mouth and closed it. Suddenly his brain clicked, "And that's how you wanted him no? We simply thought we'd prepare him for you"  
"And you did this by putting the seal of the Shi Ryu on his head yes? A clan which I know very well to be extinct"  
"How do I know you are lying Mavado and that it was not you who put that there"  
"How would you like to talk to my blade"  
"You double-crossing bastard," growled Jarek and quickly he stepped back and shouted, "Everyone up here it's a rumble"  
Mavado pounced and Jarek took out his own larger blade as Black dragon men came running up the steps. The two organizations burst into conflict.

"Ahhh... Shangtsung - greatest of my servants. The armies of Outworld stand ready at my command. As soon as the portals open I shall place you over all Earth Realm as my ambassador... I trust the portals will open?"


End file.
